FUEGOS DE INVIERNO
by ariadne.a141
Summary: La ardiente entrega de una mujer...
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

**_La ardiente entrega de una mujer..._**

_Lady Sakura sabía que la esclavitud era el destino de las mujeres capturadas por los vikingos. Brutalmente raptada por un hombre sin escrúpulos, ella había jurado vengarse, enfrentarse a él hasta la muerte y no someterse jamás a su voluntad. _

_Sin embargo, la mezcla de ternura y brutalidad de aquel hombre primitivo cautivaría su corazón. Sasuke le haría conocer el deseo, llenando de intensa pasión las largas y heladas noches de invierno..._

_ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN _


	2. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Unas pocas millas tierra adentro de la costa oeste de Gales, y a la izquierda de la isla de Anglesey, había una aldea en medio de un pequeño claro. Sobre una escarpada colina que dominaba a la aldea se erguía una imponente mansión señorial. El edificio de piedra gris miraba a la aldea desde arriba, casi como una madre que vigila a sus hijos con ojos alertas.

La aldea se calentaba bajo el sol lujurioso del verano. No así la mansión de la colina, que permanecía fría y altanera pese a que el sol acariciaba sus muros grises. Los viajeros que cruzaban la campiña tenían a menudo la misma impresión de frialdad. Hoy no era diferente.

Un desconocido se encaminaba hacia el centro de la aldea, sin apartar la vista de la mansión. Pero pronto la actividad alrededor del forastero desvió su atención de la madre protectora de la colina. Gradualmente, su inquietud desapareció para ser reemplazada por la sensación de que pronto sería favorecido con algo que hacia tiempo le faltaba. Más de una vez se volvió en círculo para que sus ojos endurecidos se relajaran con la pacífica tranquilidad, la docena o más de cabañas muy cerca unas de otras, los niños que corrían aquí y allá en sus juegos inocentes, y las mujeres

**_¡ah, las mujeres!_**

Enseguida divisó cinco o seis que eran de su agrado. Ellas ni siquiera lo miraron, ocupadas en sus tareas cotidianas. El desconocido, con los pantalones ceñidos por correas, pero en un estado deplorable, con una sucia piel de lobo que le servía de capa, apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. No había un hombre a la vista, ni una solo.

**_¡Y las mujeres tantas, y de todas las edades!_ **

**_¿Habría tropezado con una antigua aldea de amazonas?_ **

Pero no. Había otros, varones y mujercitas. Los hombres debían de estar trabajando en los campos, en alguna parte hacia el este, porque no había visto ninguna en su camino.

— ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, buen señor?

Sobresaltado, el desconocido se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con una sonrisa radiante, curiosa, de alguien que calculó que no podía tener más de dieciséis inviernos. La jovencita se adaptaba perfectamente a sus gustos, con su pelo rubio prolijamente trenzado y grandes ojos azules en una cara inocente, angelical. Empezó a examinarla pero sólo por un segundo, a fin de que la muchacha no sospechara de sus intenciones. Pero en ese instante fugaz, esos pechos maduros que presionaban debajo de la blusa maltón y esas caderas anchas y macizas, le causaron un oscuro dolor en la entrepierna.

Como el forastero no respondió, la niña habló otra vez:

— Hace meses que un viajero no pasa por aquí... desde que pasaron los últimos que venían de la isla de Anglesey en busca de nuevos hogares. ¿También vos venís de Anglesey?

— Sí, aquello ya no es lo mismo — replicó por fin el hombre.

Oh, hubiera podido muy bien contarle sus infortunios si estuviera con ánimo, pero pronto ella tendría los suyos, si él conseguía lo que anhelaba, y no era un oído compasivo lo que él necesitaba.

— ¿Dónde están los hombres de tu aldea? No he visto ni siquiera un anciano pasando el tiempo al sol.

La jovencita sonrió tristemente.

— Los viejos cogieron la fiebre hace dos inviernos y ya no quedan más – dijo después de un instante — Muchos viejos y jóvenes murieran aquel año — enseguida, su sonrisa se iluminó — . Esta mañana fue avistado un jabalí, y los hombres que quedan han salido a darle caza. Esta noche habrá un festín y seréis bienvenido si queréis participar.

La curiosidad impulso al hombre a preguntar:

— ¿Pero no hay campos que atender? ¿O acaso un jabalí es más importante?.

La joven rió sin timidez.

— Seguramente, debéis ser hombre de mar, o sabríais que las cosechas se siembran en primavera y se recogen en otoño, con poco que hacer en el medio.

Un profundo surco apareció en el entrecejo del hombre.

— ¿Entonces, esperáis que los hombres regresen enseguida?

— Oh, no. No si pueden evitarlo — río — Se demorarán todo lo posible con la caza a fin de disfrutarla más. No es frecuente que un jabalí llegue tan cerca.

Las facciones del hombre se relajaron un poco y sus labios delgados se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo os llaméis, muchacha?

— Ino— replicó ella prestamente.

— ¿Y tenéis esposo, Ino?

Ella se ruborizó deliciosamente y bajó la mirada.

— No, señor. Todavía vivo con mi padre.

— ¿Y él está con los demás?

Los azules ojos de la muchacha brillaron otra vez, llenos de picardía.

— ¡él no se perdería la caza por nada del mundo!

**_Mucho mejor,_** pensó el hombre antes de hablar.

— He viajado desde muy lejos y el sol de la mañana calienta mucho, Ino. ¿Podría descansar un rato en vuestra casa?

Por primera vez ella pareció nerviosa.

— Yo... no sé...

— Sólo unos pocos minutos, Ino — añadió rápidamente él.

Ella pensó un momento.

— Estoy segura de que mi padre no se enfadará — — dijo, y se volvió para abrir la marcha.

La casita donde entró era muy pequeña: una única habitación, con un tabique improvisado que separaba dos jergones para dormir en un rincón del suelo de tierra. Un ennegrecido fogón de piedra ocupaba la pared; dos toscas sillas y una mesa de madera estaban frente al fogón.

Sobre la mesa había dos cálices exquisitamente cincelados e incrustados con piedras semipreciosas, que atrajeron la mirada del hombre. Fácilmente, valían una pequeña fortuna; no logró entender como podían haber llegado hasta esta humilde cabaña.

Ino observó al hombre con curiosidad cuando él miró los presentes que ella había recibido del señor de la mansión por sus servicios alegremente ofrecidos. El alto desconocido era guapo. Y aunque obviamente no era rico, tenía una espalda fuerte y podría servirle muy bien como marido. Ella tenía pocas posibilidades de encontrar esposo en su propio pueblo, porque todos los candidatos ya habían probado sus encantos, y aunque no la encontraban falta de atractivos, ninguno la habría tomado por esposa sabiendo que sus amigos también la habían saboreado.

Ino se sonrió secretamente mientras preparaba el plan. Hablaría con su padre cuando él regresara, y le expondría sus proyectos. El sentía pena por la situación de su hija y ansiaba tener un yerno que le ayudara en el campo.

Juntos podrían persuadir al desconocido para que se quedara un tiempo. Después, Ino usaría su astucia para sacarle una propuesta de casamiento. Esta vez, sí, esta vez tendría primero la boda y después la diversión. No añadiría otro desliz a su larga lista.

— ¿Deseáis beber un poco de cerveza para calmar vuestra sed, señor? – preguntó con dulzura, atrayendo una vez más la atención del hombre.

— Sí, os lo agradeceré mucho — dijo él, y aguardó pacientemente que ella le pusiera la copa en las manos. El hombre dirigió una mirada nerviosa al portal y, viendo la puerta de paja trenzada sacada de sus goznes y apoyada en la pared, terminó la cerveza enseguida. Sin decir palabra, fue hasta la puerta y la puso en su lugar, impidiendo la entrada al sol de la mañana. Se percató de que la puerta no estaba hecha para brindar protección sino, simplemente, para detener el frío y el calor y, muy conveniente para las miradas indiscretas.

— La mañana esta calurosa — dijo a manera de explicación, y la niña lo aceptó, en lo más mínimo asustada.

— ¿Queréis algo de comer, señor? No me llevará mucho tiempo prepararos algo.

— Si sois tan amable— repuso él y sus labios delgados se curvaron en una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Pero secretamente admitió que la comida podía esperar: sus otras necesidades, no.

La niña le volvió la espalda y fue hacia el fogón. En ese momento él sacó un cuchillo de abajo de su túnica y se puso detrás de ella. El cuerpo más bien bajo de Ino se puso rígido cuando el cuchillo le tocó el cuello y el pecho del hombre le apretó la espalda. No temió por su cuerpo, como hubieran temido la mayoría de las jóvenes de su edad, sino por su vida.

— No grites, Ino, o tendré que haceros daño — dijo él lentamente, poniendo una mano debajo de uno de los pechos redondeados — . Y a cualquiera que venga a ayudaros. Es poseeros lo que deseo, nada mas.

Ino ahogó un sollozo al ver que sus planes recién formados se disolvían con las palabras de él. Un sueño de vida tan corta. .. tener por fin un marido.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**CAPÍTULO** **2**

Un poco al sur de la aldea, una figura solitaria caminaba cojeando entre los árboles, murmurando juramentos a cada paso que daba. Al caballo que hacía rato había derribado a su jinete no se lo veía en ningún sitio, pero el joven giró en redondo levantando un pequeño puño y lo maldijo en alta voz.

— ¡Ya te atraparé, bestia mal enseñada!

Más herido estaba el orgullo que las posaderas sobre las que había aterrizado el jinete. Con una mano firmemente apoyada en el área dolorida, el muchacho siguió caminando hacia la aldea y, viendo un lugar donde podría descansar, irguió orgullosamente la cabeza y soportó las miradas curiosas de los aldeanos.

Una mujer se acerco y sin hacer la pregunta obvia — qué le había pasado al caballo del joven — dijo

— Tenemos un visitante... Ino le da la bienvenida.

Los fríos ojos fueron hasta la cabaña de Ino y volvieron a la mujer.

— ¿Por qué se encerraría?

La mujer sonrió con expresión de enterada.

— Vos conocéis a Ino

— Sí, pero ella no concede sus favores a extraños.

Sin otra palabra, el joven, espada en mano, cubrió la corta distancia hasta la cabaña de Ino e hizo a un lado la puerta cerrada. Pocos momentos le bastaron al muchacho para adaptarse a la oscuridad del interior de la cabaña, pero enseguida se posaron en la pareja en el rincón, ignorante de la intrusión. El desconocido estaba montado sobre Ino y agitaba sus muslos como un jabalí en celo.

Al principio los ojos del recién llegado quedaron fascinados observando el acoplamiento de las dos criaturas, el frenético pujar del macho entre los muslos abiertos de la hembra, y escuchando los gemidos y gruñidos que salían del rincón. Pero entonces un relámpago de plata llegó a los ojos, y como nubes anunciadoras de una tormenta inminente, los ojos del joven se oscurecieron y vieron el cuchillo en la mano del desconocido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven cruzó la habitación con pasos decididos, levantó la espada y pinchó diestramente el trasero del violador. Un grito resonó en la cabaña y el hombre saltó dejando libre a la acobardada Ino, dispuesto a enfrentar a su atacante.

Ino ahogó una exclamación cuando vio la razón de que el extraño hubiera saltado.

— Sa…sa, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ; por fin hablo

El joven, firmemente plantado sobre sus piernas separadas, respondió sin emoción:

— He sido afortunado, supongo, que la jaca a la que llamo Willow me haya derribado, o no habría llegado a tiempo para ver que se hiciera justicia. Él os forzó, ¿verdad?

— Sí — dijo Ino y no pudo contener los sollozos de alivio que sacudían su cuerpo.

— ¡ La muchacha no era virgen! — dijo el extraño con furia y con ambas manos aplicadas a su trasero sangrante.

El hombre dedujo fácilmente que éste no era el padre de la muchacha sino apenas un muchacho, un muchacho muy joven por el sonido agudo de su voz. Evidentemente el muchacho no era de la aldea porque su riqueza se notaba en la capa que ocultaba su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo, finamente bordado. La espada que había herido al desconocido era como éste no había visto nunca: un espadón, seguramente, pero excepcionalmente fina y ligero, con centelleantes gemas rojas y jades incrustadas en la empuñadura.

— Que ella no haya sido virgen no os daba derecho a tomarla. Sí, es sabido que Ino es generosa con sus favores — dijo el joven, y en voz más baja añadió— pero sólo con quienes ella elige. Ella os acogió con hospitalidad y vos le pagasteis de la manera más indigna. ¿Cuál será el castigo, Ino? ¿Le corto la cabeza, y la pongo a vuestros pies, o quizá ese órgano encogido que se erguía tan orgulloso hace un momento entre vuestras piernas?

El hombre, furioso, estalló:

— ¡Por eso os arrancaré el corazón, muchacho!

Salieron risitas de un grupo de mujeres que se habían reunido en el vano de la puerta al oír los gritos. La cara del hombre desnudo se puso lívida de rabia. Para aumentar su humillación, la risa del joven se unió a las demás.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Ino habló con indignación.

— no debierais reíros de él.

Las risas cesaron y el joven le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

— ¿Por qué, Ino? El desconocido obviamente cree que es rival para mí. Yo, que atravesé con la lanza mi primer jabalí cuando tenía nueve años, y que maté cinco bandidos con mi padre cuando quisieron robar vuestra aldea Yo, que he tenido una espada en la mano desde que aprendí a caminar, que he sido diligentemente entrenado para los rigores de la guardia. Este violador de mujeres cree que puede arrancarme el corazón con ese juguete que tiene en la mano. ¡Miradla! Podrá ser alto, sí, pero no es más que un cobarde llorón.

Este último insulto arrancó al hombre un rugido de furia y se abalanzó, cuchillo en mano, el brazo levantado, decidido a cumplir su reciente amenaza. Pero el joven no se había jactado sin motivo y se hizo a un lado con gracia y agilidad. Un leve giro de la espada dejó una larga huella sangrienta en el pecho del hombre. Esto fue seguido por un fuerte puntapié en su trasero ya lastimado.

— Quizá no un cobarde, pero sin duda un patán chapucero — dijo el joven en tono burlón cuando el hombre se estrelló contra la pared opuesta — ¿Habéis tenido bastante, violador?

El cuchillo cayó de la mano del hombre cuando chocó con la pared, pero él volvió a tomarlo rápidamente y cargó de nuevo. Esta vez la larga hoja del joven cortó hábilmente desde la izquierda y el hombre miró furioso la X perfectamente formada sobre la mitad superior de su pecho. Las heridas no eran profundas pero bastaban para cubrirle el pecho y el abdomen con su propia sangre pegajosa.

— Sólo hacéis arañazos, muchacho — gruñó el hombre — . ¡Mi acero, aunque pequeño os hará una herida mortal!

Como ahora estaban separados nada más que por unos treinta centímetros, el hombre vio su oportunidad y rápidamente se lanzó sobre el cuello delgado y blanco de su enemigo. Pero el otro se hizo a un lado con la gracia de un matador que se aparta del camino de un toro en embestida. El cuchillo del hombre cortó el aire vacío y un segundo después fue arrancado de la mano con un fuerte golpe y cayó en el suelo, fuera del alcance de su dueño.

El desconocido quedó mirando a Ino, quien le devolvió la mirada sin compasión.

— ¡Tonto! sólo estaba jugando con vos.

El vio la verdad de esas palabras y se puso visiblemente pálido. Y aunque lo enfurecía ser tomado a broma por un simple muchacho, ahora temió por su vida. Se volvió hacía el joven y rogó que el golpe mortal fuera rápido. No había misericordia en esos fríos ojos que lo miraron, y la carcajada que brotó de esos labios, le heló la sangre.

— ¿Como os llamáis?

— Idate. Idate Morino — respondió prestamente.

— ¿Y de dónde venís?

— Anglesey.

A la mención del nombre, los ojos del joven se entornaron.

— ¿Y estuvisteis allí el año pasado, cuando los malditos vikingos atacaron la isla de Holyhead?

— Sí, fue horrible ver tanta carnicería y...

— ¡Callad! No os pedí un relato de lo que hicieron los bastardos. i Sabed esto, Idate Morino! Vuestra vida está en las manos de la doncella —el joven se volvió a Ino — . ¿Qué se hará? ¿Terminaré ahora mismo sus días de violador?

— ¡No! — exclamó Ino.

— ¿Deberé entonces mutilarlo por lo que os ha hecho? ¿ Cortarle un brazo? ¿Una pierna?

— ¡No! ¡No, Claro que no!

— ¡Es menester hacer justicia ahora mismo, Ino! — dijo el joven con impaciencia — Mi justicia es menos severa que la de mi padre. Si hubiera sido mi padre quien lo encontró regocijándose entre las piernas, lo habría atravesado con un palo y dejado para que lo comieran los lobos. Yo he jugado con él, sí, pero con mis propios ojos he visto su crimen y él tendrá que pagarlo.

Ino alzó sus ojos grandes y llorosos. Idated Morino permanecía con los hombros caídos, aguardando su destino. La lisa frente del joven se arrugó sumida en reflexiones.

— Yo decidiré, entonces. ¿Aceptaríais al hombre por marido, Ino?

El susurro, apenas audible, no tardó en venir.

— Sí.

— ¿Estáis de acuerdo, Idate Morino?— los ojos lo traspasaron con fiereza.

El hombre levantó la cabeza de golpe.

— ¡Sí, acepto! — dijo sin vacilar.

— Entonces, así sea. Os casaréis — dijo el joven en tono definitivo— . Habéis hecho un buen negocio, Idated Morino. Pero sabed esto, no podéis decir que sí hoy y negarlo mañana. Si la muchacha sufriera algún daño, o si vos tuvierais la intención de abandonarla, no habrá un agujero lo bastante profundo para que os ocultéis porque yo os encontraré y os quitaré la vida.

El hombre no pudo contener su alegría por haber recibido tan leve castigo.

— No haré daño a la muchacha

— Bien — dijo el joven y fue hasta la puerta — . Vosotras, mujeres, iros ahora. Y habéis tenido vuestra diversión del día. Dejad que estos dos se conozcan mejor. — Se volvió y dijo — Ino, lavadlo antes que regrese vuestro padre. Tendréis mucho que explicarle a ese buen hombre.

— Vuestro propio padre realmente ha criado un hijo misericordioso, mí señor dijo Idated Morino.

El joven rió abiertamente.

— Mi padre no tiene ningún hijo.

Idated Morino quedóse mirando la grácil figura que se alejaba.

Después acudió a Ino por una explicación.

— ¿Qué quiso decir él?

— No fue él — Ino rió de su confusión— . Fue lady Sakura quien os perdonó.

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado este capitulo déjenme sus comentarios que siempre me tomo el tiempo de leerlo.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3 **

Sakura abrió la pesada y sólida puerta de roble y dejó que el sol de mediodía se derramase dentro del penumbroso hall de la mansión. El hall de entrada estaba vacío pero llegaban voces a través de las puertas dobles de la cámara de recibir que estaba a la derecha. Sakura pudo oír a su media hermana Karin y la cocinera que discutían las viandas de la comida de la noche. Karin era la última persona que Sakura quería ver ahora, o en cualquier momento, en realidad. Sin embargo, especialmente ahora, cuando hacía tan poco que se había caído de su yegua — maldita Wíllow — y no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones.

Acostumbrada a recorrer corriendo el hall según su alegre costumbre, Sakura sintióse sumamente fastidiada al tener que avanzar a paso de caracol. Sentía doloridos todos los músculos de su región posterior y la breve pelea con Idate Morino no la había ayudado en nada. Había tenido que esforzarse para no hacer una mueca de dolor cada vez que se movió en el interior de la cabaña de Ino, pero su fuerte voluntad le permitió evitar que sus sufrimientos se reflejasen en sus delicadas facciones.

El desconocido la había tomado por un muchacho.

Esto era muy halago para ella.

**_¿Acaso no era la impresión que deseaba causar en los demás?_**

Durante esos pocos minutos fue realmente el hijo de su padre, no un frustrado muchachito en este molesto cuerpo de mujer. Kizashi hubiera estada tan orgulloso como ella misma.

Subió los pocos peldaños del arranque de la amplia escalera y giró bruscamente para subir los restantes que conducían al laberinto de corredores del primer piso. Un extraño seguramente se habría perdido en esos pasillos, porque era como si dos constructores distintos hubieran comenzado la mansión. cada uno desde un lado opuesto, tratando sin éxito de encontrarse en el medio. El padre de Kizashi había construido la casa en esta forma porque le convenía confundir a sus huéspedes. Kizashi ya era un joven cuando la casa fue terminada, porque llevó muchos años completar semejante conglomerado de laberintos.

La planta baja de la mansión era como la de cualquier otro edificio semejante, pero el primer piso tenía nueve cámaras separadas, cada una con su pasillo de entrada privado. Sakura dobló a la derecha en el primer pasillo y pasó frente a la puerta que daba a la habitación de su padre. Ahora él debía de estar allí dentro, en cama, porque había caído enfermo la semana anterior y todavía tenía que curarse. La joven pensó en entrar y contarle lo de su encuentro con el desconocido. Pero quizá más tarde; primero necesitaba un baño.

Sakura dobló en el extremo del pasillo de su padre y entró en el de Karin y su marido. A la izquierda estaban sus propias habitaciones, en el frente de la casa. La suya era una habitación esquinera que le permitía mucha luz de las dos ventanas de las paredes exteriores. Habiendo vivido apenas diecisiete inviernos, no le importaba tener que caminar tanto hasta su cuarto, excepto en un día como hoy, cuando cada paso le costaba un esfuerzo.

Sakura tuvo ganas de gritar de alivio cuando por fin abrió su puerta, y se detuvo sólo para llamar a Chiyo, su sirvienta. Cerró lentamente y casi se arrastró hasta la cama, quitándose mientras caminaba la capa que ocultaba su gloriosa cabellera. Su pelo largo y el color del mismo. Era lo único que no se ajustaba a la imagen que le gustaba aparentar. Su padre le había prohibido que se lo cortara, así que ella lo mantenía oculto. Detestaba este signo evidente de su femineidad.

Antes que Sakura tocara la almohada, Chiyo llegó corriendo desde su propia habitación que estaba muy cerca, doblando la esquina del pasillo. Chiyo ya no era joven. Sin embargo, sus ojos oscuros brillaban, de juventud, aunque no era tan vivaz como antes y solía caer víctima de frecuentes y largas enfermedades en los meses de invierno: entonces Sakura se convertía en la sirvienta y atendía a Chiyo. .

— ¡Oh, Sakura, mi muchacha! — dijo Chiyo sin aliento, llevándose al pecho una mano arrugada — . Me alegro de veros regresar a tiempo. Sabéis que vuestro padre se enfada si no tomáis vuestras lecciones con Azuma. Por lo tanto, basta de vestiros como varón por el momento; es hora de vestiros como la mujer que sois. Cuando vino Koketsu-con la noticia del jabalí, temí que no regresarais a tiempo.

— ¡ Maldito sea Azuma y todos los suyos! — dijo Sakura, fastidiada — Y maldito sea ese cochino jabalí también!

— Vaya, hoy estabais de muy buen humor — dijo Chiyo, y rió por lo bajo.

— ¡Pues ahora no lo estoy!

— ¿Qué provocó ese cambio?

Sakura se movió para sentarse, hizo una mueca y volvió a acostarse.

— ¡Willon, esa vaca preñada! Tanto he entrenado a esa jaca y tiene el descaro de dejarse asustar por un conejo. iUn conejo! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!

Chiyo rió abiertamente.

— Deduzco que esa briosa yegua os ha derribado y que vuestro orgullo está un poquito herido.

— ¡Oh, calla, mujer! No quiero escuchar tu charla. Necesito un baño... un baño caliente para calmar estos huesos doloridos.

— Tendrá que ser rápido, querida mía — replicó Chiyo sin ofenderse. Estaba muy acostumbrada a los modales cambiantes de su señora— . Azuma os espera pronto.

— ¡Azuma puede esperar!

La gran cámara de recepción de la planta baja era donde Sakura y Azuma se encontraban todas las tardes. Ahora era así desde hacía casi un año, desde que los sanguinarios pogamts vinieron desde el norte y arrasaron la isla de Holyhad, en el año 850.

Sakura soportaba las detestadas lecciones porque no tenía alternativa. Aprendía lo que le enseñaban, pero por su propia voluntad, no porque Kizashi se lo ordenaba.

Azuma se puso de pie cuando ella entró en la estancia y la miró con expresión sombría en sus facciones.

— Llegáis tarde, lady Sakura.

Vestida de seda color verde mar, que sentaba muy bien a su pelo rosa como algodón de azúcar que caía libre sobre su esbelta espalda, Sakura sonrió con dulzura.

— Debéis perdonarme, Azuma . Me apena haberos tenido esperando, cuando estoy segura de que tenéis cosas más importantes que hacer.

Las facciones del alto escandinavo se suavizaron y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, mirando a todas partes menos a Sakura.

— Tonterías. Nada hay nada mas importante que prepararos para vuestra vida y vuestro hogar nuevo.

— Entonces debemos comenzar inmediatamente para recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido.

Para ser justos, Sakura podía ser una dama cuando la situación lo exigía. Su tía Tsunade se había ocupado de eso. Podía mostrarse graciosa y encantadora, y usar sus atractivos para lograr sus propósitos. No usaba muy a menudo a esta tretas femeninas, pero cuando lo hacía todos los hombres quedaban rendidos a sus pies.

El baño había ayudado algo, pero no lo suficiente para permitirle moverse con facilidad. Sakura fue lentamente hasta una de las cuatro sillas parecidas a tronos que estaban frente al enorme hogar y se reunió con Azuma . El empezó la lección donde la habían dejado el día anterior. Ahora comenzó a hablar en noruego, que Sakura entendía porque ese idioma fue lo primero que Azuma le enseñó.

**_¿De veras hacía menos de un año que recibieron las noticias de la isla de Holyhead?_ **

Parecía mucho más tiempo. La noticia había sido un golpe tremendo y frenó a todos de miedo. Fue dos días atrás que Kizashi envió por Sakura y le habló de la solución para su apurada situación. Sakura ni siquiera sabía que se encontraban en apuros.

En su mente veía claramente aquella reunión. Era una escena que la torturaba en sueños. Su padre, sentado frente a ella en esta misma estancia, vestía apropiadamente de negro. Negro, el color del luto. Una túnica negra, tan negra como y tan sombría como sus ojos verdes. Los ojos de Kizashi Haruno eran generalmente claros y luminosos, desusadamente brillantes para un hombre de cincuenta años. Aquel día los ojos de su padre estaban nublados como los ojos de un anciano.

_Sakura acababa de regresar de una cabalgata matinal con Willow, su yegua color gris plata, cuando le avisaron que su padre quería verla. Vestía sus ropas de muchacho, una túnica color gris paloma y una capa corra bordada en plata; finos calzones de suave piel de ciervo y botas del mejor cuero español. Su espada colgaba de su cadera pero ella se la quitó antes de sentarse en el asiento de terciopelo de alto respaldo frente a su padre._

_— Tendréis que casaros con un jefe escandinavo, hija — fueron las primeras palabras de lord Kizashi._

_— Y tendré veinte hermosos hijos para que vengan a asolar nuestras costas — respondió Sakura._

_Kizashi no rió de la réplica y lo serio de su expresión hizo que a ella se le helará la sangre. Aferró los brazos de su sillón y esperó tensamente que él se desdijera de su afirmación anterior._

_Su padre suspiró con cansancio, como si todos sus años, y más, le hubieran caído encima de repente._

_— Quizá vengan a asolar nuestras costas, pero no a atacarnos a nosotros._

_Sakura no pudo evitar, que sus aprensiones se traslucieran en su voz._

_— ¿Qué habeis hecho papá?_

_— El intermediario se puso encamino ayer. Viajará a Noruega y hará un pacto con los vikingos..._

_Sakura se puso de pie de un salta_

_— ¿Los vikingos que atacaron la isla de Holyhead?_

_— No, no necesariamente los mismos. El hombre buscara un jefe que quiera tomaros por esposa Un hombre con poder._

_— ¿Me ofreceréis de puerta en puerta? — lo acusó Sakura y miró desde arriba a su padre con sus ojos jades muy dilatados, sintiendo, por primera vez en su vida, que no conocía a este hombre que la había engendrado._

_— ¡No seréis ofrecida de puerta en puerta, Sakura! — dijo lord Kizashi con convicción, sintiendo que, por todo lo que era sagrado para él, había actuado correctamente pese lo mucho que le dolía— . El hombre actuará con discreción. Envié a Fergus. El es hombre diplomático. Hará averiguaciones. Encontrará un hombre poderoso que todavía no tenga esposa y a él le hará el ofrecimiento. No seréis ofrecida como una mercancía. A Fergus se le dijo que preguntara sólo una vez. Si no tiene suerte, regresará y se acabó. Pero que el cielo nos ayude si regresa sin el nombre de vuestro futuro marido._

_Sakura vio ante sus ojos todo rojo, rojo como la sangre._

_— ¿Cómo pudisteis hacerme esto a mí?_

_— Es la única, forma, Sakura._

_— ¡No, no lo es! — estalló ella— . Estamos a millas de la costa. ¡Nada tenemos que temer!_

_— Los vikingos se vuelven más atrevidos cada año que pasa — trató de explicar Kizashi— Las primeras noticias de su audacia vinieron antes de que yo naciera. La guerra frente a nosotros esta en sus manos. Al norte, nuestros hermanos les sirven, al este de Bretaña, donde se han establecido. Y ahora, por fin, han llegado a nuestras costas. Será solamente cuestión de tiempo antes de que hagan incursiones tierra adentro... quizás el año que viene. ¿Querríais ver nuestra aldea arrasada completamente? ¿Nuestros hombres muertos, nuestras mujeres convertidas en esclavas?_

_— ¡No tendría por qué suceder! — gritó ella— . Sois un caballero diestro en las artes guerreas. Me habéis entrenado en tus normas arces. Podemos combatirlos, padre... ivos y yo!_

_— Ah, Sakura, mi Sakura — suspiró él— . Soy demasiado viejo para pelear. Vos podríais matar a muchos, pero no los suficientes. Los escandinavos son una raza de gigantes. No hay otros como ellos. Son feroces, sin misericordia. Yo querría veros vivir, no morir. Y protegería al pueblo._

_— ¡Sacrificándome a mí! — siseó ella fuera de sí por la cólera — . ¡A un viejo caudillo, quien, según vuestras propias palabras, será feroz y sin misericordia!_

_— En cuanto a eso no tengo que temer por vos. Sé que podéis cuidaron muy bien._

_— ¡No lo haré! — exclamó Sakura— . ¡No consentiré ese matrimonio!_

_El ceño de Kizashi se ensombreció en toma amenazadora._

_— ¡Lo haréis! Fergus lleva consigo mi palabra de honor._

_— ¿Por qué no me dijisteis esto ayer? Sabíais que yo hubiera detenido a Fergus, ¿verdad?_

_— Sí, lo sabía, hija. Pero lo que está hecho no puede deshacerse. Y esto es en parte a causa de vos, Vos estáis disponible. Karin no, y vuestra tía, aunque todavía bella, es demasiado vieja. El vikingo esperara una novia joven._

_— No me echéis la culpa a mí, padre! Todo eso es obra vuestra, no mía._

_— He puesto ante vos cantidades de hombres, hombres con riquezas, con títulos y de gallarda apariencia, ¡pero no quisisteis aceptar a ninguno! — le recordó lord Kizashi con energía— . Hubierais podido casaron hace tiempo, pero en ese caso, desafortunadamente, habríamos acabado condenados._

_— No me mostrasteis más que vanidosos aburridos y petimetres guapos. ¿Esperabais que yo eligiera de ese puñado de tontos?_

_— Os conozco, Sakura, No os hubierais decidido no importa lo que os hubiera puesto delante. La sola idea del matrimonio os desagrada, aunque no entiendo por qué._

_— En eso tenéis razón. mi señor — repuso ella con sequedad._

_— De modo que he decidido por vos .Os casaréis con el hombre que encuentre Fergus. Ya esta decidido –Sakura giró en redondo y quedó de frente al fuego._

_Su mente se rebelaba ante la idea pero se sentía completamente impotente. Ella, que había sido entrenada para pelear, no podía encontrar una forma de combatir contra esto. Antes de rendirse, buscó un último recurso._

_— Otra puede tomar mi lugar — dijo en tono esperanzado — . Nadie se enterará._

_— ¿Haríais pasar a una sirvienta por una dama? — preguntó Kizashi con incredulidad — Si hiciéramos una cosa semejante, los vikingos se nos echarían encima, furiosos, para desatar la peor de sus venganzas. Fergus ensalzará vuestras virtudes, Sakura. ¡Os ensalzará a vos! ¿Qué sirvienta, de aquí o de cualquier parte, posee vuestra belleza, vuestros modales o vuestro coraje! Llevaría años enseñar vuestras cualidades a una sirvienta. Sois de origen noble, una dama en todos los aspectos, gracias a las gentiles enseñanzas de vuestro tía. Agradezco el día que vino Tsunade os tomó en sus manos, pues de otro modo no seriáis digna de casaros con nadie, y menos con un escandinavo._

_— ¡Bueno, yo maldigo ese día por lo que me ha deparado! — gritó Sakura._

_— ¡Sakura!_

_Inmediatamente ella se arrepintió de sus palabras. Amaba a su tía profundamente. Huérfana de madre desde el nacimiento, Sakura se había aferrado al amor de la hermosa Tsunade cuando ella llegó hacía cuatro años, después de la muerte de su marido. Tsunade era la hermana menor de Kizashi; se conducía y tenía el aspecto de una mujer de veinte años, en vez de los cuarenta que tenía. Había tomado a Sakura a su cuidado, aunque era demasiado tarde para enderezar los modales de muchacho que tenía la niña._

_Había sido para ella como una segunda madre, mientras que su madrastra sólo se dirigía a ella para regañarla. Hasta Kizashi lamentaba amargamente haberse casado con esa mujer. Pero por lo menos su presencia no tuvo que ser soportada más que tres inviernos, porque murió un año después de la llegada de Tsunade. Sin embargo, dejó tras ella a su hija Karin, quien heredó los modales regañones de su madre._

_— Lo siento, padre — dijo Sakura en voz baja, con sus ojos jades fijos en el suelo y los hombros caídos en una actitud de derrota— Es que detesto esta decisión que habéis tornado._

_— Sabía que os disgustaría, Sakura, pero no imaginé que sería para tanto — replicó Kizashi y se puso de pie para rodear con un brazo los hombros de su hija — . Animo, muchacha. Admiráis el coraje y la fuerza y nadie tiene más de eso que los escandinavos. Algún día me agradeceréis este casamiento que os impongo._

_Sakura sonrió con cansancio porque había perdido la voluntad de discutir. Dos semanas más tarde fue presentada a Azuma, un mercader escandinavo que se había establecido en la Isla Esmeralda y que Kizashi encontró en Anglesey._

_Se le pagaría generosamente por instruir a Sakura en la lengua y costumbres noruegas, a fin de que «no entrase a ciegas en la guarida del león», como dijo su padre._

Para la época de la cosecha, Fergus regresó con el nombre del prometido, sellando definitivamente el destino de la joven. El futuro esposo de Sakura no era el jefe de su clan como Kizashi había esperado, pues era imposible encontrar hombres así que todavía no se hubieran casado. Era un príncipe mercader, joven hijo de un jefe poderoso que ya había servido sus años en la guerra y ahora estaba abriéndose camino en el mundo. Sasuke Uchiha era el nombre del joven.

No, Fergus no lo había visto personalmente porque el mercader estaba comerciando en el este. Sí, Sasuke regresaría el próximo verano y vendría por su novia antes del otoño — Se convinieren los términos — Todo quedó arreglado.

**¡Arreglado, arreglado, arreglado, sin ninguna escapatoria!**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de eso, Sakura contó los días con melancólico animo, hasta que sus energías juveniles la impulsaron a borrar de su mente el desagradable futuro. Sólo sus lecciones diarias se lo recordaban constantemente. Sin embargo, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, a sacar el mejor partido posible de la situación. Impondría su voluntad a su marido y sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Una nueva tierra, sí, pero no una nueva Sakura.

La atención de Sakura volvió a Azuma, quien ahora se preparaba para resumir la lección del día.

\- Y así, Odín, Señor del Cielo, es el jefe de todos los dioses, dios de toda la sabiduría, conocedor del futuro. También es el dios de la guerra. Odín, con su ejército de guerreros muertos, reunidos a su alrededor por las walkirias, cabalga a través de las nubes montadas en Sleipnir, su incansable corcel de ocho patas. El sueño de todo vikingo es reunirse con Odin en el Walhalla, estancia del banquete eterno donde uno lucha todo el día y se regala durante toda la noche con jabalí sagrado, servido por las walkirias, hijas adoptivas de Odín.

El hermano de sangre de Odín es Loki. Comparable con el cristiano Lucifer, es malvado y traicionero y conspira para lograr la caída de los dioses. Por otra parte, Thor, el de roja barba, es muy amado, es un dios jovial, libre de malicia, pero que se encoleriza con facilidad. El es el dios del trueno, el dios de las tormentas, cuyo poderosa martillo forja los rayos. Una réplica del martillo volador de Thor puede verso en todo hogar escandinavo

Tyr, también un dios de la guerra y domador del lobo gigante Fenrir, y la severa Hel, hija de Loki y diosa del mundo subterráneo, son solo figuras menores, lo mismo que Fray, dios de las cosechas y la fertilidad. Mañana aprenderéis más; de estos dioses menores, Sakura

\- Oh, Azuma - sospechó Sakura—, ¿cuándo terminarán estas lecciones?

\- ¿Estáis cansada de mí? - esperado él con gentileza sorprendente en un hombre tan grande.

\- Claro que no - repuso ella prestamente -. Os estimo mucho. Si todos los vuestros son como vos, nada tendré que temer

Él sonrió, casi con tristeza.

\- Desearía que fuera así, Sakura. Pero, en verdad yo ya no puedo ser llamado vikingo. Muchos años han pasado desde que abandoné mi tierra. Vosotros, los cristianos. me habéis domesticado. Sois una estudiante aplicada, mi querida Sakura. Sabéis tanto de mi pueblo como de vuestros propios antepasados celtas. En adelante, hasta que lleguemos a la habitación prometida, solo reparamos lo que ya aprendió.

\- ¿Podrían hablarme más de ese clan al que ingresaré por mi casamiento? - planteó ella.

\- No mucho más de lo que ya contado. Yo solo conocí al abuelo de vuestro prometido, Madara el Astuto. Fue un hombre de gran coraje. Madara gobernó con mano de hierro y luchó con Loki a su lado. Pero era un hombre extraño. Madara abandonó a su familia y dejó todas sus tierras a su hijo Fugaku el Ansioso. Fugaku era fiel a su nombre. Estaba muy ansioso por convertirse en jefe del clan. No fue muy lejos. sabéis. Sólo unas pocas millas del fiordo, una sección de sus tierras que no estaban en uso. Allí, con caballos, veinte cabezas de ganado y un puñado de servidores, construyó una casa como ninguna otra en Noruega. Fue construido sobre los acantilados del fiordo de Harten, con piedra traída de las islas Frisias. Es un lugar grande, aunque no tan vasto como vuestra mansión de aquí, y con un hogar en cada habitación.

\- Pero eso no es diferente de aquí, Azuma - Señaló Sakura.

\- Excepto que las casas de madera noruegas no tienen hogares como los conocimos vosotros, solo grandes fogones en el centro de la estancia, sin que el humo pueda salir como no sea por una puerta abierta.

\- ¡Qué feo! - Señaló Sakura.

\- Sí, y mas molesto para los ojos y la nariz -

\- ¿Tendré que vivir en una casa de madera como las que habéis descrito?

\- Es muy probable. Pero es una condición a la que pronto os acostumbraréis.

El gran salón era la estancia más brillante de la mansión a la hora de la cena. Nueve llamas vacilantes danzaban en un ornamentado candelabro en el centro de una larga mesa, y en cada corte había velones que contribuían a la abundante iluminación del salón.

De las paredes colgaban tapices ennegrecidos por el humo, incluido un paisaje al medio terminar salido de las manos de la madre de Sakura, quien había muerto de parto antes de poder terminarlo. Un tapiz tejido por Tsunade representaba un castillo junto al mar; a su lado colgaba la escena de guerra de Karin. El último tapiz de la habitación era de belleza incomparable, venía del Lejano Oriente y era un presente del duque de un reino vecino.

No era sorprendente que ningún tapiz hecho por Sakura decorase las paredes, porque ella cuida la paciencia necesaria para ese arte delicado. En realidad, no podríamos tener ninguna actividad que fuera exclusivamente femenina, Los primeros años de su vida, y los más impresionables, dejaron su marca en ella, pues durante ese tiempo su padre la trató como al hijo que había esperado. Ella fue un hijo para él hasta que las curvas de su cuerpo delataron la mentira. El año que su figura cambió fue una pesadilla para Sakura, pues su cuerpo, cada día más femenino, chocaba violentamente con su mente masculina. La mente ganó. Saku ignoraba su cuerpo cambiado, a menos que le recordaran su significado. Karin se deleitaba haciendo que Sakura recordase su sexo.

Karin, con su humeante pelo rojo, ojos vivos y bien evolucionados figura que ella se esforzará por resaltar con vestidos de corte atrevido era la constante antagonista de Sakura. Era una joven agradable mientras estaba callada.

Sakura comprende las razones del mal carácter de sus hermanas y los criterios con ahínco de no perder la paciencia con ella.

Sabia que Karin era desdichada. Tuve apenas veinte años y se había casado muy joven con Genma, por su propia voluntad. Al principio amó a Genma y en esos días fue una mujer diferente. Pero por una razón que nadie, excepto Genma, conocía, ahora Karin lo odiaba. Era este odio lo que la hacia la criatura venenosa que era.

Karin entró en el comedor y se reunió con Sakura ante la larga mesa. Momentos después, los sirvientes trajeron la comida, consistente en un espeso guisado de conejo. Karin, ataviada en terciopelo amarillo, que acentuaba el color de su pelo y lo volvía aún más llamativo, esperó hasta que quedaron solas antes de hablar.

\- ¿Dónde está vuestra tía esta noche?

\- Tsunade decidió que esta noche le daría de comer a mi padre - respondió Sakura, hundiendo un cucharón en la gran olla de guisado y llenando su plato.

\- Vos debierais estar haciéndolo y no vuestra tía - repuso Karin.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

\- Fue idea de Tsunade - dijo.

\- ¿Cómo está mi padrastro?

\- Si os molestado en comprobarlo vos mismo, veríais que no ha mejorado.

\- Mejorará - dijo Karin secamente -. Ese viejo vivirá más que todas las nosotras. Pero no os esperaba a vos aquí, en la comida. Tengo entendido que hoy mataron un jabalí y que hay un festín en la aldea. Pensé que estaríais allí, con vuestros amigos campesinos, como Azuma y Fergus.

\- Veo que Genma también encuentra la aldea más de su agrado - dijo Sakura con frialdad, recordando su caída mientras perseguía al jabalí -. Yo no quiero ni tocar la carne de ese maldito jabalí.

\- Vaya, estáis quisquillosa esta noche - replicó Karin, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus hermosos labios. Deliberadamente, ignoró la referencia a su marido— ¿Podría ser, quizás, que hoy Willos regresó a los establecidos mucho después que vos ¿O tal vez porque falta poco para que lleguemos a la habitación prometida?

\- Tened cuidado, Karin— dijo Sakura, con ojos sombríos -. Esta noche no tengo paciencia para soportar tu lengua larga.

Karin miró a Sakura con ojos llenos de inocencia, y por el momento dejó pasar el tema. Sentía amargos celos de su hermana menor y lo admitía sin reparos para sí misma. No siempre había sido así. Cuando Karin y su madre llegaron a vivir en esta hermosa mansión, Sakura tuvo apenas nueve años. En realidad, solo un mes después Karin supo que tenía una hermana, no un hermano como había creído.

Por supuesto, desde el comienzo no simpatizaron pues había resentimiento por ambas partes, y para hacer la brecha todavía más ancha, nada tuvo en común. Con sus actitudes de muchacho, Sakura despreciaba a Karin, quien ya tenía doce años era completamente femenina. Karin pensaba que Sakura era una tonta por preferir las espadas a la costura, o los caballos a la dirección de la casa. Sin embargo, las dos casas vividas sin un estallido de hostilidades, y los años fueron pasando.

Entonces Karin conoció a Genma, un hombre grande y musculoso que hizo estremecer su corazón. Se casaron, y por una vez Karin fue realmente feliz. Pero la felicidad de la pareja duró apenas un año. Terminó cuando Tsunade insistió en, en ocasiones, Sakura tenía que vestir ropas de mujer, y Genma notó lo hermosa que era su cuñada. Sakura, la maldita, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Genma la miraba con ojos cargados de deseo. Y Genma no se dio cuenta de que su esposa lo sabía.

Él solo sabía que su amor por Karin había muerto aquel año.

Los celos de Karin se mezclan con odio, odio hacia Genma y hacia Sakura. No podría atacar abiertamente a Sakura, aunque muchas veces hubiera querido arreglárselas con los ojos. Sakura era diestra en la pelea, gracias a su padre, y cuando se encolerizaba hizo que Karin se le helara, la sangre. Habría matado hombres sin pestañear.

Si bien Karin no osaba pelear con Sakura, podría dar a sus hermanas motivos para temer lo único que todavía le faltaba experimentar, estar con un hombre. Karin se deleitaba enormemente describiendo los horrores, y no los placeres, de conocer un hombre. Provocaba a Sakura en cada oportunidad disponible y gozaba con el terror que asomaba a esos ojos jades. Era la única forma de vengarse que tenía. Si por lo menos podría hacérselo pagar también a Genma ...

Sakura se marcharía pronto y Karin sabía que la jovencita debería tener que hacerlo. Entonces, en millas a la redonda, no quedaría ninguna mujer cuya belleza podría compararse, y Genma volvería a ella. Karin, empujó su plato a un costado y miró a Sakura con ojos calculadores.

\- Sabéis, hermana, que ahora el código de barras del norte puede llegar en cualquier momento. Ya está bien entrado el verano. ¿Está preparado para conocer una habitación futuro marido?

\- Nunca estaré preparado - replicó Sakura con fastidio, y también apartó su plato.

\- Sí, la princesa sera arrojada a los leones. Es lamentable que no os hayan pedido pedido vuestro parecer Yo no esperaba que vuestro padre os hiciera eso a vos. Después de todo, yo pude elegir.

\- ¡Sabéis por qué lo hizo! - estalló Sakura,

\- Sí, claro - Para salvarnos a todos replicó Karin, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo -. Por lo menos, sabéis lo que os espera. Si yo hubiera sabido cómo podríamos haber sido como vos, que no deseáis casaros nunca. ¡Oh, Dios, cómo temo la llegada de la noche, sabiendo el dolor que deberé soportar!

Sakura, le ocurrió una mirada glacial.

\- Hoy, en la aldea, vi un acoplamiento.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Cómo fue eso?

\- No importa cómo. Lo que vi no fue tan horrible como vos queráis hacerme creer.

\- No lo sabréis hasta que no lo sufra personalmente - repuso Karin, con vivacidad. - Aprenderéis a soportar vuestro dolor en silencio, o el hombre os castigará. Es asombroso que las mujeres no se corten sus cuellos antes de someterse a esa tortura todas las noches.

\- ¡Basta, Karina! No deseo escuchar mas

\- Agradecido que lo sabéis. Por lo menos, no llegaréis a vuestro lecho nupcial sin sospecharlo.

Karin terminó y se terminó de la mesa. Ni bien estuvo fuera de la vista de Sakura, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Bulgar, sobre el recodo oriental del río Volga, con un gran puerto de reembarque donde se encontraban Oriente y Occidente. Aquí, los largos navíos vikingos comerciaban con caravanas de las estepas de Asia Central y mercaderes árabes de las provincias orientales. De Bulgar partía hacia el este la legendaria Ruta de la Seda que llegaba a China.

Una variada humanidad se congregaba en Bulgar, desde ladrones y asesinos hasta mercaderes y reyes. Al comenzar el verano, Sasuke Uchiha atracó aquí su espléndido navío y se abocó a la tarea de incrementar la fortuna que había acumulado en su viaje. Portentoso negocio del comercio.

Después de pasar inesperadamente el invierno con una tribu de eslavos nómadas, Sasuke no tenía deseos de demorarse mucho en Bulgar. Estaba ansioso por emprender el regreso. Todavía tenía que detenerse en Hedeby a deshacerse de veinte esclavos que le había dado Shikaku Nara y poder, así, hacer el viaje de retorno a mayor velocidad. Su primer viaje a Oriente había estado lleno de sorpresas, pero había sido muy satisfactorio.

Después de partir de Noruega el año anterior con un cargamento de pieles y esclavos que había decidido vender, Sasuke y su tripulación de nueve hombres se dirigieron a Hedeby, la gran ciudad mercado sobre el río Schlet, donde cambió la mitad de los esclavos por un surtido de mercaderías producidas, por los artesanos de allí. Adquirió peines, broches, dados y alfileres, todo hecho de hueso, además de cuentas y pendientes tallados en ámbar traídos de las tierras, del Báltico.

De Hedehy fueron a Buka, un centro comercial junto al Lago Molan situado en el corazón de Suecia, frente a la ciudad eslava de lunne. Birka era un mercado comercial muy conocido; en su puerto era posible encontrar barcos daneses, eslavos, noruegos. Aquí Sasuke compró, o adquirió por trueque, vidrio de Renaola; telas de Frisia, tan apreciadas por su fina textura; estribos enjoyados y vino del Rin, gran parte del cual reservó para sí mismo.

Después, Sasuke y su tripulación zarparon hacia Uppland, entraron al Golfo de Finlandia y de allí, por la vía del Neva, atravesaron las marismas y continuaron hasta el Lago Ladoga. Vieja Ladoga, el centro comercial, estaba situada en la boca del Volkhor, y aquí se detuvieran para cargar provisiones. Para entonces promediaba el verano y todavía les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer. Navegaron hacia el este, hacia la tierra de los eslavos orientales; por el Svir hasta el Lago Onega; y por varios ríos y lagos más pequeños hasta el Lago Beloya, hasta llegar finalmente al recodo septentrional del gran río Volga.

A mitad de camino entre este lugar y Bulgar, su destino final, encontraron un barco que estaba siendo atacado por un grupo de esclavos que vivían a lo largo de la orilla del río. Los gritos de hombres y mujeres desgarraban el aire sereno. Sasuke ordenó tomar los remos y alcanzaron al barco antes que el sanguinario ataque terminara. Él y sus hombres abordaron el navío más pequeño y sin velas y mataron a los atacantes que no huyeron con suficiente rapidez al divisar su gran navío vikingo.

Sólo una mujer joven con su pequeño hijo quedaban con vida y eso porque se habían ocultado dentro de un gran barril. Juugo, uno de los hombres de Sasuke y veterano viajero, hablaba la lengua eslava de la mujer. Descubrió que ella era hija del poderoso jefe de una tribu eslava. Su esposo había sido muerto y ella lloró junto a su cuerpo mutilado mientras relataba la masacre.

Los atacantes eran miembros de una tribu enemiga que había venido a matarla a ella y a su criatura en venganza par ciertas acciones de su padre. Este ataque no había sido el primero.

Sasuke mantuvo inmediatamente un consejo con sus hombres a fin de decidir qué harían con la mujer. Se impuso la sensata opinión de Naruto, el amigo mas intimo de Sasuke y tan allegado a él como un hermano de sangre. Puesto que ya se habían hecho enemigos entre los que huyeron, no necesitaban hacerse de más devolviendo a la joven a su tribu a cambio de un rescate. Viajarían por esta ruta en el futuro y podría resultar ventajoso tener amigos en la región. Así fue que devolvieron la muchacha y el niño al padre de la joven sin pedir recompensa. Se celebraron festines en honor de los noruegos, uno tras otro, y los días se convirtieron en semanas. Llegaron las lluvias y tuvieron otra excusa para quedarse, porque Shikaku Nara era un anfitrión excelente y a ellos nada les faltaba. Finalmente se hizo demasiado tarde para llegar a Bulgar y volver a sus tierras antes del frío, de modo que se quedaron para pasar el invierno.

Al llegar la primavera, el agradecido jefe los despidió con veinte esclavos y una bolsa de plata para cada tripulante En total, el tiempo que perdieron valió la pena

En Bulgar fue vendida la última parte de la carga. Solamente las pieles produjeron una suma enorme, especialmente las blancas de oso polar, de las cuales Sasuke tenía cuatro. Cada hombre vendió sus propias mercaderías, porque ésta era una empresa de riesgo colectivo, entre amigos, aunque era el barco de Sasuke el que los había traído.

Y así, jóvenes en su primer viaje a Oriente, porque sólo Juugo había viajado antes hasta aquí, se demoraron y gozaron de lo novedoso y desusado. Sasuke compró muchos presentes para su familia. Algunos los distribuiría a su regreso; otros los guardaría para ocasiones y ceremonias especiales. Hizo hacer para su madre collares y brazaletes con piedras preciosas que compró baratas a los árabes y también adquirió seda china. Para su padre encontró una espada espléndida como la suya, con su preciada hoja de Renmm y la empuñadura ricamente cincelada e incrustada con oro y plana. Para su hermano Shisui compró un casco de oro, símbolo de liderazgo.

Compró regalos para sus amigos y chucherías para Yarnille, la mujer que dirigía su casa y mandaba a sus esclavos durante su ausencia. Para sí mismo fue extravagante sedas y bracitos bizantinos para hacer ropas y tapices de Oriente para su casa y un barril de utensilios de hierro que haría las delicias de sus esclavos. Cada día que permanecía en Bulgar, Sasuke encontraba algo nuevo para añadir a su colección, hasta que sus amigos empezaron a apostar de cuánta plata se separaría antes de que terminase el día.

Este día de mediados de verano, con un cielo sin nubes y casi blanco en su intensidad, Sasuke entró en la casa de Ibuso, el orfebre, acompañado de su amigo Naruto.

El hombrecito levantó la vista de su banco de trabajo en medio de la habitación y fijó sus ojos entornados en los dos jóvenes escandinavos vestidos con cortas túnicas sin mangas y polainas largas y ceñidas. Ambos eran de gran estatura, con pechos amplios, y en sus brazos desnudos se retorcían los músculos como gruesas cuerdas. Tenían cuerpos sólidos y fuertes sin una onza de carne en exceso. Uno tenía pelo rubio y ojos azules; el otro era peli negro. El peli negro tenía ojos fríos y escépticos para alguien tan joven. Eran de color ebano, como el poso mas profundo. El otro tenía ojos sonrientes, como lagos brillantes.

Ibuso estaba esperando al vikingo peli negro porque éste le había pedido que le hiciera un bello medallón de plata con la imagen de una hermosa joven grabada en el reverso. Le había dado a Ibuso un dibujo de esta muchacha y el orfebre estaba orgulloso de su obra. En el anverso había un airoso navío vikingo de nueve remos, y sobre el barco un martillo con alas entrecruzadas y un espadón. En el reverso estaba la imagen de la joven, cincelada con fino detalle, fiel reproducción del dibujo.

**_¿Una novia, quizá? _**

**_¿O una esposa?_**

— ¿Está terminado'? — preguntó Sasuke.

Ibuso sonrió y, abriendo un saquito forrado de piel, sacó el medallón con su larga cadena de plata.

— Esté terminado.

Sasuke arrojó una libra de plata sobre la mesa, tomó el medallón y pasó la cadena por su cabeza sin siquiera mirarlo. Pero Naruto, picada su curiosidad levantó el grueso disco del pecho de Sasuke y lo examinó con atención.

Admiró los símbolos de poder, de riqueza y de fuerza, pero cuando volvió el medallón sus cejas se unieron en un ceño de desaprobación.

— ¿Por qué? — Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Naruto lo siguió y lo hizo detenerse. — ¿Por qué torturaros así? — preguntó Naruto —. Ella no es digna de vos.

Sasuke alzó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Y vos lo decís?

Naruto hizo una mueca.

— Sí, yo lo digo. Es mi hermana, pero no puedo perdonarle lo que hizo.

— Bueno, no os inquietéis, amigo mío. Lo que sentía por Mei ha muerto... hace mucho.

— ¿Entonces, por qué esto? — preguntó Naruto señalando el medallón.

— Un recordatorio — respondió Sasuke con voz dura — . Un recordatorio de que en ninguna mujer se puede confiar.

— Me temo que mi hermana os ha dejado su marca, Sasuke. No sois el mismo desde que ella se casó con ese gordo mercader.

Una sombra pasó por los ojos oscuros del hombre más joven, pero sus labios se curvaron en una cínica sonrisa.

— Simplemente, ahora soy más sabio. Nunca más caeré en las redes de los encantos de una mujer. Una vez abrí mi corazón y no lo volveré a hacer. Ahora ya las conozco, sé cómo son.

— No todas las mujeres son iguales, Sasuke. Vuestra madre es diferente. Nunca he conocido una mujer más buena o más generosa.

Las facciones de Sasuke se suavizaron.

— Mi madre es la única excepción. Pero vamos, basta de esto. Hoy, en nuestra última noche, me propongo beberme un hand de cerveza — ., y vos, amigo mío, tendréis que llevarme al barco cuando haya terminado.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Sentada en medio de su gran cama, Sakura pulía su espada con el cuidado que se dedica a una posesión muy apreciada. Ciertamente, apreciaba mucho su espada. Finamente forjada y templada, a medida para ella, el arma era liviana, pero tenía el filo de una navaja. Era un presente que le dio su padre el día que cumplió diez años. Su nombre estaba grabado en la empuñadura de plata, rodeado de rubíes y brillantes zafiros del tamaño de guisantes grandes.

Sakura valoraba esta espada más que a todas sus otras posesiones, si no por otra razón, porque era un símbolo del orgullo que sentía su padre por las hazañas de ella.

Ahora la apoyó contra su frente, perdida en sombríos pensamientos

**_¿Su cuerpo femenino la convertiría en prisionera en la tierra de su esposo?_ **

**_¿Podría volver a empuñar esta espada para pelear como cualquier hombre por lo que era suyo? _**

**_¿O tendría que actuar en todo como una esposa, sin volver a usar jamás sus habilidades, para ser una mujer y hacer solamente lo que debía hacer una mujer?_**

_**¡Malditos los hombres y sus costumbres establecidas!** _

Ella no sería tratada así.

_**¡Sometida y gobernada, jamás!** _

No se mostraría complaciente.

**_¡Ella era Sakura Haruno no una doncella gimiente y cobarde!_**

Resoplando de indignación, Sakura no oyó que su tía entraba en la habitación y cerraba silenciosamente la puerta. Tsunade miró a su sobrina con ojos cansados y tristes.

Tsunade había cuidado a su esposo durante meses de sufrimientos, perdiendo cada día más sus fuerzas. Cuando él murió, también murió una parte de ella, porque lo amaba profundamente. Ahora había estado haciendo lo mismo por su hermano Kizashi.

_**¡Señor del Cielo, no más muertes, por favor!**_

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo la figura encorvada de su tía. Se volvió y apenas reconoció a Tsunade. La mujer tenía el pelo en desorden y el vestido manchado, pero era su cara lo que resulta mas turbadora por lo diferente: blanca como la harina, los labios tensos, círculos oscuros alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y condujo a su tía hasta el largo canapé dorado junto a la ventana.

— Tsunade, habéis estado llorando y eso no es propio de vos — Miro con preocupación — . ¿Qué sucede?

— Oh, Sakura, muchachita. Vuestra vida está cambiando tanto. No es justo que todo suceda a la vez— Sakura sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Habéis estado llorando por mí tía? No es necesario

— No, querida, no por vos, aunque lo haré seguramente. Es vuestro padre, Sakura. Kizashi ha muerto.

Sakura retrocedió. De repente se puso mortalmente pálida.

— ¿Cómo podéis bromear con una cosa así? — dijo en tono de acusación— ¡Eso no puede ser!

— Sakura— suspiró Tsunade, y estiró una mano para acariciar a su sobrina en una mejilla

— Yo no os mentiría. Kizashi murió hace una hora.

Sakura meneó lentamente la cabeza, negando las palabras.

— No estaba tan enfermo. ¡Él no puede morir!

— Kizashi tenía la misma enfermedad que mi marido, pero por lo menos no sufrió tanto.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban del tamaño de platillos y llenos de horror.

— ¿Vos sabíais que él iba a morir?

— Sí, lo sabía.

— En nombre de Dios, ¿por qué no me lo dijisteis? ¿Por qué me dejasteis creer que se pondría bien?

— Fue su deseo, Sakura. Él me prohibió decírselo a nadie, especialmente a vos. Kizashi nunca pudo soportarlas lágrimas y bastante tuvo con las mías.

Ahora las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakura. Eran algo totalmente desconocido para ella porque nunca las había vertido antes.

— Pero yo hubiera cuidado de él en vez de seguir mis actividades como si nada malo sucediera.

— Él no quería que sufrieras mucho, Sakura. Y hubierais sufrido si lo hubieseis sabido. De esta forma, sufriréis un tiempo y después lo olvidaréis. Vuestro inminente matrimonio os ayudará.

— ¡No! ¡Ahora no habrá boda!

— La palabra de vuestro padre ha sido entregada, Sakura — dijo Tsunade con un asomo de impaciencia — . Debéis honrarla aunque él haya muerto.

Sakura no pudo seguir conteniendo los sollozos que le desganaban el corazón.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que morir, tía? ¿Por qué?

Lord Kizashi Haruno fue sepultado en una mañana despejada y azul. Los pájaros acababan de empezar a saludar el día y la fragancia de las flores silvestres flotaba en el fresco aire matinal.

Sakura, ahora con los ojos secos, vestía de negro de pies a cabeza. Llevaba una túnica y pantalones ceñidos con tiras de cuero y encima una flotante capa orlada con cordones de pinta. Su largo pelo rosa estaba peinado en trenzas y asegurado debajo de la capa, como era habitual. Los únicos colores llamativos eran el blanco de su cara, sus ojos jades y la plata reluciente de su espada.

Su tía había expresado desaprobación por este atuendo, pero Sakura se mantuvo inflexible. Su padre la había tratado y criado como a un hijo y ella vestiría como ese hijo para la despedida final.

La gente de la aldea estaba presente y muchos lloraban en alta voz.

Tsunade estaba a la derecha de Sakura con un brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha Karin y Genma estaban a la izquierda. Genma pronunció palabras de alabanza y de glorias pasadas, pero Sakura no las escuchó En esos momentos estaba reviviendo recuerdos: una niñita sentada en las rodillas de su padre; un hombre orgulloso lanzando gritos de aliento cuando su hija montó su primer caballo. Recordaba los tiernos, queridos momentos.

Sakura se encontraba perdida sin él, y un terrible sentimiento de vacío la envolvía. Pero se mantuvo orgullosa para que la vieran sus gentes. Sólo sus ojos, mortecinos, faltos de brillo, delataban su dolor.

En el momento que Genma terminó de hablar se hizo un silencio solemne. Y entonces, con gran sorpresa de los presentes, un jinete surgió al galope de entre los árboles y se apeó junto a las gentes reunidas. Saltó de su caballo y se dirigió enseguida hacia donde estaba Sakura.

— Vuestro prometido ha llegado — dijo el joven, sin aliento — . Yo regresaba de Anglesey y en el camino pasé al grupo.

— ¿Cómo sabéis que es mi prometido? — preguntó Sakura con aprensión. No estaba preparada para esta noticia con su padre recién sepultado.

— ¿Quiénes otros podrían ser, si no? — replicó el hombre — . Es un grupo numeroso de hombres enormes. Son vikingos, sin duda.

Voces alarmadas brotaron de la multitud, pero Sakura sólo pudo pensar en su propia situación.

— ¡Dios de los Cielos! ¿Por qué ahora? — gritó.

A esto el joven nada pudo responder. Tsunade la atrajo hacia sí.

— Por qué, no importa, querida. Está hecho. — Entonces se dirigió al mensajero:— ¿A qué distancia están ellos?

— Al otro lado de aquellos árboles. — El hombre señaló al noroeste — Una milla, aproximadamente.

— Muy bien — repuso Tsunade — . Debemos recibirlos en la mansión. Vosotros, aldeanos, regresad a vuestra aldea. Nada debéis temer de estos vikingos Vienen en son de paz.

De regreso en la mansión, Sakura empezó a pasearse nerviosamente en la gran cámara de recepción. Fergus aguardaba con ansiedad junto al resto de la familia. El era responsable de que los vikingos estuvieran aquí y deseaba recibirlos bien. Había pasado una larga temporada en una tierra hostil hasta encontrar al clan Uchiha. El jefe del clan en persona había recibido a Fergus y concertado el pacto en nombre de su hijo, dando solemnemente su palabra de que todo sería según lo convenido. Con la muerte de lord Kizashi, la novia valía una fortuna, pues las tierras y la mansión ahora le pertenecían a ella y, por lo tanto, a su marido. Sin duda, los vikingos quedarían contentos.

— Sakura, querida, sería más apropiado que os pusierais un vestido de mujer — sugirió Tsunade.

— No.

— Sakura, no podéis recibir a vuestro futuro esposo así. ¿Qué pensará él?

— ¡He dicho no! — dijo Sakura y siguió su nervioso caminar.

Karin miraba complacida a su hermanastra. Se divertía porque adivinaba que Sakura estaba inquieta. Suponía que la joven debía de estar preguntándose con preocupación si su prometido querría casarse antes de zarpar. La boda podía ser esta misma noche, o al día siguiente. Y después vendría la noche de bodas, y el terror. Karin casi rió abiertamente. Habría dolor esa primera noche y Sakura creería que sería así siempre, gracias a ella.

**_Qué dulce venganza. Si por lo menos pudiera estar allí para mirar._**

Sakura estaba pensando exactamente eso.

**_No estaba preparada para el matrimonio y no lo estaría nunca. _**

**_No le habían enseñado a sufrir dolor sin vengarse. _**

**_¡Pelear! _**

**_Santo Dios, ¿y si mataba a su marido por reclamar sus derechos? Sería su propia sentencia de muerte._**

Estos pensamientos desbocados se sucedían en su mente cuando la primera piedra golpeó contra la puerta de la mansión. Exclamaciones de sorpresa salieron de todas las gargantas. Miradas inquisitivas se encontraron con miradas confundidas, pero cuando del patio llegó un grito ahogado, seguido de otra piedra contra la puerta, Sakura salió a la ventana para observar la escena con ojos incrédulos.

— ¡Santo Dios, están atacando!

Un sirviente yacía decapitado en el sendero que iba a los establos y el patio estaba lleno de vikingos que blandían hachas y espadas. Dos hombres manejaban una pequeña catapulta de tosca construcción. Una tercera piedra golpeó la puerta. Desde el pie de la colina se elevaban oscuras espirales de humo: la aldea ardía

Sakura se volvió hacia el grupo que estaba a sus espaldas. Azuma se encontraba entre ellos y ella lo miró con expresión acusadora

— ¿Es así como vuestra gente viene por una novia? —

Azuma no encontró una respuesta apropiada, pero Fergus habló con vacilación. — Estos vikingos no pueden ser los que yo busqué

— Mirad, entonces y ved si los conocéis! — ordenó ella con brusquedad.

— Sakura, calmaos — dijo Tsunade, aunque su voz revelaba su ansiedad

Fergus fue hasta la ventana y le llevó nada más que un segundo reconocer al alto jefe del clan Uchiha. Fugaku el Ansioso estaba al frente de sus hombres, gritando órdenes.

— ¡Esto no es posible! — gritó Fergus, enfrentando al pequeño y aterrorizado grupo del salón—. ¡El dio su palabra!

Otro pedrusco contra la puerta impulsó a Sakura a la acción.

— Azuma, ¿estáis con nosotros o con vuestros traidores parientes? Debo saberlo antes de volveros la espalda.

El pareció profundamente ofendido.

— Con vos, mi lady. No quiero parentesco alguno con estos escandinavos que no hacen honor a su palabra.

— Así sea — replicó ella — . Esos tontos nos han dado tiempo de prepararnos apedreando una puerta que no esté atrancada. Genma, id a atrancarla antes que hagan más daño.

Genma se apartó de ella con los ojos llenas de horror.

— ¡Sakura son treinta o más contra nosotros tres!

— Cuatro, maldito seas! — replicó ella — . ¿Creéis que yo me quedaré quieta mirando?

— Sakura, sed razonable, ¡No tenemos posibilidad alguna!

— ¿Sugerís que nos rindamos? Tonto, ¿os habéis olvidado de las islas de Holyhead? Los que no pelearon, lo mismo que los que lo hicieron, encontraron todos el hacha ensangrentada. ¡Ahora, atrancad la puerta! Fergus, reunid a los sirvientes y armadlos. Azuma, asegurad los fondos de lacia y reuníos conmigo en el hall. Estaremos esperando a los malditos bastardos cuando la puerta finalmente ceda

Todos partieron a seguir sus instrucciones sin hacer más preguntas. Karin seguía acurrucada en un rincón, llorando histéricamente. Tsunade también estaba próxima a las lágrimas cuando aferró a Sakura de un brazo para detenerla.

— ¡No podéis luchar contra ellos, Sakura! ¡Os matarán lo mismo que a un hombre!

— Me matarán de todos modos, tía. Mi padre me entrenó para esto. ¡Moriré luchando con honor antes que llorar de autocompasión como está haciendo Karin!

— A vos no os matarán, Sakura, si no os resistís — insistió Tsunade — Ellos toman a las mujeres y..

— ¡Jamás! — la interrumpió Sakura— . ¡Prefiero morir a ser una cautiva de los vikingos!

Con eso, Sakura salió resueltamente de la estancia y dejó a Tsunade y Karin entregadas a sus plegarias. Pero antes de que todos los sirvientes estuvieran reunidos y armados, la barrera se rompió y un escalofriante grito de guerra llegó desde el patio. Un momento después, una docena de hombres sedientos de sangre irrumpieron a través de la puerta destruida e invadieron el hall.

Sakura estaba de pie en el arranque de la escalera, con las piernas separadas y la espada desenvainada. Un hacha le pasó a pocos centímetros. A mitad de camino entre ella y el enemigo, Genma fue el primero en caer. Los vikingos dividieron su grupo, Tres fueron al tendo del hall y tres entraron en la cámara de recibir y entraron ruidosamente con la puerta tras ellos. Azuma vino desde atrás y enfrentó a dos de los suyos. Luchó gallardamente, pero era viejo y se cansó en enseguida. Sin embargo, derribó a uno antes de que la espada del otro le atravesara el cuerpo y pusiera fin a su vida.

Cinco hombres vinieron hacia Sakura. Cuatro pasaron junto a ella y subieron la escalera para perderse en el laberinto del primer piso. Ella enfrentó sin temor al restante. El hombre tenía un espadón más pesado y sus golpes estaban respaldados por una fuerza enorme. A Sakura le dolían el brazo y la espalda por el esfuerzo, pero los gritos que llegaban a través de la puerta cerrada de la cámara de recepción aumentaron su determinación. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, arrancó la espada de manos de su atacante y le atravesó un brazo con la suya. Se hizo a un lado de un puntapié, pero rápidamente otro hombre más viejo lo reemplazó. Sakura siguió luchando aunque sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear, hasta que la espada del hombre le partió la suya en dos con un poderoso golpe.

Sakura miró estúpidamente el arma rota en su mano. No vio el golpe mortal que venía hacia ella, ni oyó el grito angustiado de Fergus.

— ¡No! ¡Ella es lady Sakura!

Enseguida, Fergus se interpuso entre ella y la brillante espada y la empujó hacia atrás. La poderosa espada de doble filo le seccionó el brazo, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y pavoroso. Fergus, con su vida apagándose lentamente, cayó a los pies de Sakura.

Fugaku el Ansioso miró a la joven con curiosidad Y pensar que había luchado con ella y que casi lo había matado. Hubiera sido un deshonor que no habría podido soportar. Así que ésta era la muchacha que querían casar con su hijo.

Una doncella hermosa, sin duda, ahora que la veía como lo que era. Y con un espíritu y coraje como nunca antes había visto en una mujer Hasta había logrado herir a sus hombres. Ese regresaría a su casa lleno de vergüenza. Vencido por una mujer. ¡Ja!

Era muy malo que ella fuera la enemiga. Esta beldad de pelo rosa habría sido una buena nuera. Habría tenido hijos con fuerza y coraje sin igual. En realidad, era una lástima.

Los sirvientes, que llegaron en último término, cayeron todos alrededor de Sakura. Corría la sangre por todas partes. Los gritos de la cámara de recepción habían cesado. Dos vikingos salieron de allí riendo y palmeándose las espaldas antes de reunirse a los demás para saquear la mansión.

Tsunade y Karin, ¿estaban muertas?, se preguntó Sakura.

De la cima de la escalera llegó otro grito espasmódico y Sakura se volvió y vio su origen. Chiyo estaba allí, con una daga corta en la mano. El arma cayó de sus dedos y Sakura vio, horrorizada, que la vieja sirvienta, con el rostro gris y los ojos desorbitados, caía por la escalera para terminar en un charco de su propia sangre. Un hacha estaba grotescamente clavada en su espalda, de la que manaba a borbotones la sangre carmesí.

Fue el horror final, el último acto de locura que empujó a Sakura más allá de sus resistencias. Algo estalló en su mente y la oscuridad la envolvió, aunque no alcanzó a borrarlo todo, porque todavía siguió oyendo voces y manteniéndose erecta. Alguien, otra persona, gritaba y gritaba. Sonaba muy cerca, ella sabia que si estiraba una mano podría tocar a quienquiera que producía ese grito torturante. Pero no podía mover sus brazos. No importaba cuánto se esforzaba, no podía moverlos.

— Fugaku, ¿puedes hacer que esa mujer cese de gritar? Su locura está empezando a inquietar a los hombres. Ellos preferirían entregarla a Hel que escuchar eso.

— Hay una sola forma que conozco — replicó Fugaku el Ansioso, con voz cansada.

Sakura no sintió el golpe, pero por fin la oscuridad fue total. Ya no oyó el terrible alarido de la persona querida.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

La marcha hasta la costa fue lenta. El viaje de regreso llevó dos horas más que el de venida Los caballos, el ganado, los cerdos y los carros cargados con el botín hacían más lento el avance. Pero llegamos al código de barras antes de que cayera la noche.

El largo navío vikingo era un horror para las prisioneras, todas mujeres. Era un barco esbelto de dieciocho metros de largo y por lo menos cinco de ancho en el medio. Sobre la proa habían tallado intrincadamente un monstruo del infierno de maligno aspecto. Este código de barras las arregladas de su tierra y cortaría todos los lazos con el mundo que conocían.

El orgulloso navío vikingo estaba encallado en una pequeña caleta oculta por árboles altos. Dos hombres habían perdido para custodiarlo. Les habían ordenado hacerse a la mar en caso de problemas. Pero no hubo problemas y los centinelas tuvimos a los guerreros que regresaban con gritos y vivas.

Habitualmente, los vikingos pasaban la noche en tierra; pero debido a la cantidad de enemigos que habían escapado a los bosques durante el ataque, posiblemente en busca de ayuda, y también a las huellas que habían dejado atrás al trasportar el ganado, Fugaku el Ansioso prefirió el mar.

Un puñado de hombres ofreció el sacrificio a Thor para tener un buen viaje mientras que los demás ponían la carga en la horda.

Las mujeres fueron embarcadas en la popa, donde se encontraron para ellas una improvisada tienda. Fuera de eso, las dejaron tranquilas. Los hombres habían saciado su sed de sangre y satisfecho sus apetitos carnales, y no necesitarían volver a hacerlo hasta que el código de barras tocara tierra otra vez.

Todas las mujeres han sido violadas, algunas veces, excepto Sakura, quien hasta después del código de barras permaneció inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado Fugaku. Eran siete prisioneras en total: Tsunade y Karin junto con Ino y otras tres jóvenes de la aldea. La mayoría de los hombres habían muerto, salvo los que lograron huir a los bosques o los que quedaron tan gravemente heridos que no podían durar hasta la noche.

Sakura sabía todo esto y para ella era una tortura adicional. Estuvimos fracasados en la protección de su gente y en su propia protección. Su derrota a manos del jefe vikingo, un hombre que ya había dejado atrás la juventud, era un golpe vergonzoso que no había dejado atrás. Su odio a ese hombre superaba todo razonamiento. El la había dejado indefensa: él la había golpeado. El había probado, de una vez por todas, que era una mujer. Tendría que pagar por esto y por todo lo demás.

El navío se deslizaba sobre las olas como un esbelto monstruo, dejando atrás a Gales. Las mujeres eran alimentadas dos veces al día con bacalao seco, carnes ahumadas, panes achatados y mantequilla. Era una comida seca y fría. Karin corría con frecuencia al costado del banco para vaciar su estómago. Los hombres encontraban esto divertido y sus risotadas aumentaban la vergüenza de las mujeres.

Sakura comía solo lo suficiente a fin de conservar sus fuerzas para el objetivo que había propuesto: matar a Fugaku Uchiha el Ansioso. No quería hablar con sus compañeras ni escuchar sus temerosos lloriqueos. Tsunade trató de consolarla, pero ella no pudo tolerar ninguna blandura y ni siquiera le permitió la palabra. Su vergüenza era demasiado grande, su amargura demasiado nueva. Prudentemente, Tsunade renunció por el momento.

Fugaku el Ansioso se acercaba de tanto en tanto para observar a Sakura. Era un hombre enorme, con la corpulencia de un oso. Su pelo era de color marrón oscuro y tenía ajos negros y penetrantes.

Era un hombre capaz de infundir temor en los corazones de sus enemigos, pero no en el de Sakura. Cuando la miraba con curiosidad, parecía casi con admiración ella le sostenía la mirada con ojos tan cargados de hostilidad y odio venenosos que él se alejaba malhumorado.

Fugaku casi lamentaba lo que había hecho, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Había dado su palabra de honor a un enemigo. Sin embargo, no había deshonor en quebrantar la palabra dada a un enemigo. Un amigo, sí; pero no un enemigo

Quien había arreglado el matrimonio prometió que muchas riquezas acompañarían a la novia y, sin sospecharlo, reveló dónde se encontraban. No había novia para el hijo de Fugaku, pero el oro estaba allí para quien quisiera tomarlo. El jefe regresaba a su casa más rico y sus hombres tenían su parte y estaban contentos.

Cuando Fugaku miraba a la joven le divertía su expresión de desafío. El orgullo de ella igualaba al de él, pero él se preguntaba cuánto le duraría. El pensamiento de que un espíritu así podría terminar quebrantado le dejaba un regusto amargo en la boca.

Recordaba haberla seguido peleando con el hombre al que había herido. La había tomado por un jovencito esbelto y se sorprendió de la destreza con que luchó contra semejante fuerza bruta, Fue un placer contemplar tanto coraje que tan preciado era entre su pueblo. Se había sentido renuente a matarla aun cuando la creía un varón, pero no podía permitir perder más hombres por culpa de ella. Y entonces, descubrir que era la joven ofrecida en matrimonio con su hijo, y que era una hembra tan hermosa además ...

Después del valiente esfuerzo y el notable despliegue de coraje de ella. Fugaku se sintió un poco decepcionado al verla desmayarse. Ella había enloqueció y comenzó a gritar y gritar con sus pequeños puños apretados contra sus sienes.

**¿Había visto caer a su padre?**

**¿La mujer pudo ser su madre?**

Pero no, la mujer mayor, de pelo rubio, que ahora estaba cerca de ella se le parecía más. Si por lo menos tenemos que hablar la misma lengua, entonces tenemos las respuestas que buscaba. Pero podría que esperar hasta llegar a su tierra, donde Mikoto podría hablar con las cautivas.

Por ahora, solo podría preguntarse acerca de esta beldad celta. Era una joya, sin duda, y resolvió mantener a sus hombres alejados de ella. Su virginidad la haría aún más valiosa podría, sería del agrado de su hijo Sasuke.

Navegaron por el mar de Irlanda y se detuvieron en la isla de Man para pasar la noche y preparar una comida caliente. Los hombres que lo desearon violaron otra vez a las mujeres, pero no se acercaron a Sakura ya su mirada de odio salvaje. Algunos la creyeron loca.

Pronto estuvieron en el Canal del Norte navegando frente a la costa escocesa, donde pasaron otra de las noches que tanto temían a las mujeres. Después se detuvieron en las Hébrida, donde se establecieron muchos hombres de su raza. Ahí se quedarán dos días. Luego pasaron frente a las islas Orkneys. La última noche en tierra la pasaron en las islas Shetland.

Después de esto, entraron en el mar desconocido y profundo, donde no había tierra a fácil alcance y donde pululaban monstruos y dragones de tamaño increíble que en cualquier momento afectado emergente y devorarlos vivos a todos, o por lo menos, ésa era la constante queja de las mujeres. Ellas prefieren enfrentar cualquier cosa antes que lo desconocido. Una inesperada, violenta tormenta no ayudó a calmar sus temores. Olas enormes se abatieron sobre el código de barras y el océano les abrió los brazos. Allí, serpientes con lenguas feroces estaban esperando. Hasta Karin, nuestras burlas a la silenciosa se retiraron de su hermanastra y cuya actitud condescendiente hacia Sakura estaban en el punto más alto, quedaron reducidas a llorar lastimeramente por su vida hasta que la tormenta pasó.

Tsunade tuvo gran dificultad en tratar de calmar a las mujeres, pues sus propios nervios estaban agotados. Rogaba a Sakura que la ayuda, pero no recibía respuesta. Comprendía algo de lo que Sakura estaba sintiendo y por qué seguía sumida en el silencio, pero creía que no era este el momento de abdicar de su liderazgo. Unas pocas palabras animosas de la joven hubieran calmado los temores de las otras. Karin tampoco podría ayudarla, pues gritaba y lloraba como si el mundo estuviera acabándose.

Si Tsunade no hubiera estado tan afligida ella misma, casi habría sentido placer al ver el estado a que Karin había reducido. Era indignante que la joven no hubiera vertido una sola lágrima por la pérdida de su marido. Solo pocas horas antes, la insolente había estado jactándose de que no tenía miedo a lo que le deparase el futuro, tan seguro se tenía que todos los hombres de un tablero, incluido el jefe, la deseaban a ella más que a todas las demás, especialmente desde que a Sakura la dejaban tranquila. Karin estaba segura de que podría encontrar para ella una posición cómoda en la nueva tierra.

Quizá Karin no se jactaba en vano. Eran más los hombres que buscaban cada vez que pasaban la noche en tierra. Y ella ya no se les resistía como hiciera la primera vez. Hasta el jefe buscaba a karin.

Tsunade se estremeció al recordar su propia elección a manos de dos de esos brutos que entraron violentamente en la cámara de recepción aquel funesto día. Desde entonces solo la molestaron una vez, y fue, nada menos, que el mismísimo jefe, quien por lo menos no se mostró tan rudo como los hombres más jóvenes. En realidad fue un tierno interludio, porque ella había perdido la voluntad de luchar y él fue gentil a su modo. Ella tuvo mucho tiempo de viuda y en muchos años no había tenido un hombre. Sin embargo, Tsunade rezaba para que no volviera a suceder. Nada podía esperar de Fugaku Uchiha de Noruega, pues él, según palabras de Fergus, ya estaba casado. No había nada que Tsunade pudiese esperar, en realidad.

La tormenta no duró demasiado, pero dejó a todos flojos y exhaustos. Un día, después, milagrosamente, avistaron tierra. La larga línea de la costa noruega se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. No volvieron a detenerse por provisiones, sino que deseaban llegar, navegaron día y noche, cada vez más al norte, hasta que por fin cambiaron rumbo y se dirigiéndose hacia la tierra, al fiordo de Honen.

Promediaba el verano y el verde brillante de los árboles y la hierba fue una bendición para los ojos. El cielo era de un color azul profundo y salpicado de nubecillas blancas. Adelante, una masa de nubes aparecida aislada en el cielo, en forma de un poderoso martillo: el martillo volador de Thor.

Las mujeres vieron la nube, pero nada sabían de eso. Los hombres, en cambio, soltaron un grito ensordecedor. Era una buena señal, porque significaba que Thor les daba sus bendiciones.

Rocosos acantilados se levantaban a ambos lados del código de barras como empinadas murallas. Cuando las orillas fueron otra vez parejas, el navío se sintió a la costa impulsado por los remos.

El viaje había terminado.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

El caserío era rústico, por decir lo menos. Apenas a unos cuatrocientos metros del fiordo se levantaba una gran casa sin ventanas hecha de madera, flanqueada por varias casas más pequeñas y cobertizos para el ganado. En los campos, más allá del caserío, había otras casas primitivas bastante separadas.

Unas cuantas mujeres y niños, acompañados por muchos perros corrieron al embarcadero para recibir a los hombres; otras esperaron cerca de la casa principal. Sakura y las otras mujeres fueron atadas de las muñecas antes de desembarcar como si fueran una carga ordinaria, y dos hombres las escoltaron hasta una de las casas más pequeñas.

Todos los ojos siguieron a la delgada figura de negro que caminaba con andar orgulloso y sin temor. Las otras cautivas se movieron con lentitud. Fueron empujadas al interior de la casita y la puerta fue cerrada y asegurada desde afuera. Quedaron rodeadas, de oscuridad.

— ¿Y ahora, qué pasará? — gritó Ino.

— Si lo supiera, no estaría tan asustada — respondió otra muchacha — Esto de no saber es lo más terrible.

— Pronto lo sabremos, tened la seguridad — dijo Karin con impaciencia — . ¡Esta oscuridad es insufrible! ¿Habéis visto que ninguna de esas casas tiene ventanas? ¿Estos valientes vikingos tendrán miedo de la luz?

— Estamos muy al norte, Karin— replicó Tsunade — . Supongo que acá hace más frío, que en todos los inviernos que habéis conocido. Las ventanas, no importa lo bien tapadas que estuviesen, dejarían entrar el frío.

— Vos tenéis una respuesta para todo — siseó Karin con sarcasmo — . ¿Cuál será nuestro destino, Tsunade? ¿Qué será de nosotras?

Tsunade suspiró de cansancio. Estaba en el centro de la habitación junto a Sakura, pero no podía ver nada en las negras tinieblas. No podía decir lo que temía: que ahora, todas eran nada mas que esclavas. No había razón alguna para asustar aún más a las jóvenes muchachas, porque sus sospechas todavía no estaban confirmadas.

— Como vos dijisteis, Karin, lo sabremos muy pronto — respondió por fin Tsunade.

Sakura guardó silencio, incapaz de ofrecer tranquilidad. Ella también adivinaba cuál seria el destino de todas, pero su mente retrocedía ante esa posibilidad.

Su frustración por su incapacidad de protegerlas cuando más la necesitaban la hacían tener la boca cerrada en una fina línea

_**¿Qué podía hacer sin un arma y con las muñecas atadas?** _

**_Habían sido violadas y maltratadas, pero ella no había podido impedirlo._**

El hecho de que no la hubiesen violado no le servía de mucho consuelo. Sólo podía suponer que la reservaban para el casamiento convenido. Eso no sucederá jamás, porque prefería morir a ser novia de un vikingo. Sólo deseaba vengarse y de alguna manera lo lograría.

El navío fue descargado, el botín encerado en la casa del tesoro y el ganado llevado al campo. En la casa principal estaban preparando un festín. Un gran jabalí giraba en un asador en el centro de la habitación. Las esclavas, se afanaban en el área de cocinar preparando panes achatados y fuentes de pescado.

Los hombres, reunidos alrededor de largas mesas en la estancia principal, no perdían tiempo y hundían sus jarras en un gran recipiente de hidromiel. Algunos se desafiaban a quién bebía más; otros apostaban a los bebedores. El gran sillón en forma de trono de la cabecera de la mesa estaba vacío, pero la presencia de Fugaku todavía no era echada de menos.

En la casa de baños hervían calderos de agua sobre un fuego. El humo y el vapor se combinaban para irritar los ojos. Una tina gigante, lo bastante grande para acoger a cuatro o mas sin dificultad, estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Con una copa de hidromiel en la mano, Fugaku descansaba en la tina, con el agua hasta la cintura. Una bonita muchacha esclava se inclinaba sobre un costado y le frotaba la espalda. Su hijo primogénito, Shisui, estaba sentado en un banco contra la pared.

— ¿Seguro que no queréis acompañarme? — preguntó Fugaku de mal humor, y en seguida continuó — : Maldito fastidio, este baño ritual que me impone tu madre. En cualquier otro momento no me importaría, pero ella sabe que estoy ansioso por unirme al festín y me obliga a venir primero aquí.

— No estáis solo, padre — repuso Shisui con una sonrisa — . Nos hace lo mismo a mí y a Sasuke cuando regresamos de nuestras incursiones. Ella debe suponer que la sangre de nuestros enemigos sigue adherida a nuestra piel y que debe ser limpiada enseguida.

— Cualquiera que sea la razón — gruñó Fugaku — Loki se ríe de mi disgusto. No sé por qué me someto a esto.

Shisui rió abiertamente y sus penetrantes ojos negros brillaron con vivacidad.

— Habéis dicho más de una vez que vuestra esposa gobierna el hogar y vos gobernáis el mar.

— Muy cierto, excepto que esa mujer se aprovecha del poder que le he dado. Pero basta ¿Sasuke ha regresado?

— No.

Fugaku se puso ceñudo. La última vez que su segundo hijo no había regresado para el invierno lo tomaron prisionero los cristianos. Pero entonces él estaba haciendo incursiones de pillaje. La primavera anterior a la última Sasuke había zarpado para probar suerte en el comercio, así que Fugaku todavía no se afligiría, por lo menos hasta que volviera el frío.

— ¿Y mi bastardo, Sai, dónde está?

— Pescando ballenas, frente a la costa — respondió secamente Shisui

— ¿Cuándo partió?

— Hace una semana.

— De modo que regresará pronto.

Shisui se puso de pie. Era un hombre de treinta años, de contextura robusta, viva imagen de su padre. Detestaba a su medio hermano y le molestaba cualquier atención que su padre le dedicara.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas por él? Es verdad que su madre es una mujer libre, pero él es lo mismo un bastardo, nada diferente de los que engendraste con las esclavas.

Fugaku entornó sus ojos.

— Las otras son mujeres. Tengo solamente dos hijos legítimos y a Sai. No me reproches mi preocupación por él.

— ¡ Loky se lo lleve! No es vikingo. ¡Es un flojo!

— Mi sangre, aunque en poca cantidad, está en sus venas. No volveré a hablar de ello. Ahora, decidme qué sucedió durante mi ausencia. ¿Hubo problemas con el clan Akatsuki?

Shisui encogió sus hombros y volvió a sentarse.

— Dos vacas fueron halladas muertas cerca de los campos, pero no hubo pruebas que acusaran a los Akatsuki. Pudo ser obra de un esclavo descontento.

— ¿Pero vos lo dudáis, hijo?

— Sí. Lo más probable es que hayan sido Sasori o Pein, o uno de sus primos. ¡Nos están pidiendo, no, rogando represalias! ¿Cuándo nos daréis licencia para atacar?

— Esta diferencia se zanjará limpiamente — replicó Fugaku con fastidio — Nosotros fuimos los últimos que atacamos abiertamente.

— ¿De modo que ahora les toca a ellos? — dijo Shisui con voz cargada de sarcasmo — . i Thor! Que vos y Latham Akatsuki hayáis sido una vez amigos no es razón para conducir esta batalla con honor. Han pasado años sin derramamiento de sangre.

— Estáis demasiado acostumbrado a combatir a nuestros enemigos extranjeros, Shisui. Nunca habéis luchado con los nuestros. Se hará con honor. Latham no puede ser culpado de lo que pasó, pero tiene que responder por sus hijos y ponerse de su parte.

— ¿Olvidáis que perdisteis vuestra única hija legítima a causa de sus hijos? — dijo Shisui.

— No lo olvido. Odín es mi testigo, un día los otros pagarán como pagó Nagato. Pero no habrá ataques sigilosos, nada de juego sucio. Se hará con honor — Fugaku se levantó de la tina y fue rápidamente envuelto en una bata de lana por la hermosa esclava — ¿Supongo que también aparecieron muertas dos vacas de ellos?

Shisui sonrió y pareció relajarse.

— Sí — dijo.

— Bien — repuso Fugaku — . De modo que otra vez les toca a ellos. Y ahora que Mikoto no puede criticarme por nada, me vestiré y me reuniré con vosotros en el festín.

— Me dijeron que regresasteis con cautivas.

— Así es. Siete en total.

— Siento curiosidad — continuó Shisui — . Dicen que también venía un hombre pequeño con pelo rosa muy largo. Ya tenéis suficientes esclavos varones. ¿Por qué trajisteis a ése?

Fugaku rió por lo bajo y los ángulos de sus ojos se arrugaron.

— Ese de quien habláis es una mujer. En realidad, es la que ellos querían casar con vuestro hermano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lady Sakura? Estoy ansioso por verla.

— Ella tiene un coraje que nunca había visto en una mujer. Luchó con nosotros espada en mano y hasta hirió a Thorne. Fue un espectáculo magnífico de contemplar.

— Yo la quiero.

— ¿Qué?

— Dije que la quiero — repitió Shisui — Sasuke detesta a las mujeres y vos tenéis a Mikoto. Mi esposa es tímida, lo mismo mis esclavas. Quiero una mujer con espíritu.

— Ni siquiera la habéis visto aún — señaló Fugaku con los labios ligeramente vueltas hacia arriba — Esta pequeña beldad tiene mas espíritu del que podríais desear. Es malignamente hostil, llena de amargo odio.

— Su espíritu puede ser doblegado — dijo Shisui, con los ojos brillantes de anticipación — La quiero.

— No es necesario que su espíritu sea doblegado — dijo Fugaku con dureza — . Mi deseo es dársela a Sasuke Ella es lo que él necesita para terminar con su odio a las mujeres —no añadió que Sakura todavía era virgen, porque entonces Shisui seguramente la querría y como primogénito tenía derecho a exigirla — . Hay una mujer de pelo rojizo y con espíritu que puede ser mas de vuestro agrado. Tiene mejores curvas, como os gustan a vos y es más complaciente.

— ¿Y si escojo a lady Sakura?

— Me agradaría que no lo hicierais, Shisui — le advirtió Fugaku .

— Veremos — repaso Shisui, sin comprometerse cuando salían de la casa de baños.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

La puerta se abrió con violencia. El polvo se arremolinó y quedó flotando suavemente en el rayo de luz solar, que cayó sobre el piso de tierra de la pequeña casa.

Cuando las prisioneras fueron sacadas al patio, todas se protegieron los ojos del sol deslumbrador. Las escoltaron hasta la casa principal; las empujaron por la puerta abierta que deja escapar el humo de los fuegos y las dejaron detener en el centro de la estancia atestada.

Tsunade reconoció a los hombres sentados ante dos largas mesas y en bancos contra la pared. Eran del barco, Muchos estaban reunidos en el extremo de una mesa donde se desarrollaba un juego. Un hombre, quien no había visto antes, examinaba un hermoso caballo gris que había sido traído a la habitación con las mujeres. Tsunade ahogó una exclamación cuando vio que era Willow, la yegua de Sakura. Si Sakura viera eso, Tsunade no se atrevía a pensar en lo que su, sobrina sería capaz de hacer.

Afortunadamente, no lo vio. La joven miraba con disimulado odio a Fugaku el Ansioso y ni siquiera miró a los caballos cuando fueron sacados de la habitación.

Fugaku ocupaba la cabecera de una mesa. Era servido por jóvenes muchachas vestidas de lana rústica sin reñir, esclavas, sin duda. A su lado había una mujer no mucho mayor que Tsunade, lujosamente vestida de seda amarilla. Junto a ella estaba otra mujer, joven y rolliza, con el mismo pelo rubio que tenía la mayoría de la gente de aquí.

El hombre alto que examinó a Willow vino donde estaban las prisioneras.

Empujó a Tsunade a un lado y se detuvo frente a Sakura. Considerar el rostro para examinar, como hiciera momentos antes con la yegua, pero ella lo golpeó en la mano con sus muñecas atadas y con los ojos llenos de furia lo desafió a que volviera a tocarla.

Sakura olió la masculinidad de él, el olor a sudor y caballos. Se veía tanto a Fugaku el Ansioso que si ella hubiera tenido un cuchillo le había cortado alegremente la garganta, y al demonio con las consecuencias. Miró con codicia la daga que colgaba del ancho cinturón del hombre, pero la risa profunda de él la hizo levantar nuevamente la vista.

\- ¡Por Thor, si que es bella!

\- Tal como dije, Shisui - replicó Fugaku desde su lugar en la mesa

Shisui se sonrió y se movió de izquierda a derecha para mirarla desde ángulos diferentes. Los ojos de Sakura no reflejaban ningún temor a que sabía que estaba indefensa con las muñecas atadas adelante, a menos que pudiera agarrar un cuchillo con ambas manos. Tan absorta estaba en este pensamiento que no notó que Shisui se le acercaba aún más.

Susurrándole al oído, de modo que nadie que entiende su lengua pudiese oirlo, él dijo:

\- Arrancaré esa expresión sanguínea de vuestros ojos, mi señora, Quebrantaré ese espíritu que tanto admira mi padre.

El no pudo saber que ella entendió cada una de sus palabras.

Sakura identificado mas irá, que deprecio por esta fanfarronería hasta que un brazo la atrajo y él aplastó sus labios hambrientos contra los de ella Con una mano le cubrió los pechos y los retorció cruelmente, mientas la ahogaba con su fuerza. Los brazos de ella de nada le servían, atrapados entre su cuerpo y el de él, pero sus dientes se cerraron sobre la lengua que violaba su boca. Él se apartó justo a tiempo y le dio un empujón, de modo que ella cayó entre las otras mujeres.

\- ¡Hija de Hell! - Gritó Shisui y se adelantó para golpearla, pero fue detenido por Fugaku, quien gritó su nombre, Shisui bajó el brazo y se volvió a su padre con aire acusador - ¡Ella quiso derramar mí sangre sin importarle que por eso habían muerto!

\- Os anuncia que está lleno de odio - replicó Fugaku. - Un odio por el que sería capaz de morir

\- ¡Bah! Está loca, creo. Dadla a mi hermano Sasuke, entonces, como es vuestro deseo. El odia a las mujeres y gozará maltratando a esa. Dejadlo que use este cuerpo para descargar su odio y veremos si no se matan entre ellos. Yo tomaré a la hembra de pelo de fuego.

\- Basta de charla, Shisui - dijo la mujer vestida de seda amarilla en tono de reproche -. ¿Olvidáis que vuestra madre y vuestra esposa están presentes?

\- Perdonadme, señora - Replicó Shisui sin amedrantarse - Lo olvidé, específicamente. Él terminó aquí. Ahora podéis hacer como quiere mi padre e interrogar a las cautivas.

\- No estaba enterada de que necesitaría el permiso de mi hijo para hacerlo - replicó la mujer en tono frío y autoritario.

Fuertes risotadas de los que escuchaban el diálogo irritaron a shisui. Una mirada de advertencia de su padre lo contuvo. Shisui abrió los brazos.

\- Perdonadme otra vez, señora. Sé que no debo entablar duelos verbales con vos.

Sakura hervía por dentro. Había oído con claridad lo que Shisui había dicho sobre ella, tal como había oído lodo los que lo entendían.

**_¿Darla a Sasuke? _**

**_¿Dejarlo que la maltratasa con su odio a las mujeres? _**

**_Bueno, muy pronto se enteraría de que ella no toleraba los malos tratos. _**

**_El hombre con quien creyó que se casaría moriría si osaba tocarla, ¡Dios, cómo los odiaba a todos ellos!_**

Tsunade se mantenía alerta, aprensiva. Se esforzó para no interferir cuando el vikingo empujó a Sakura, en la esperanza de ese rudo tratamiento sacara por fin a la joven de su rencoroso silencio. Pero no fue así. Deseaba fervientemente poder entender lo que decían, y lamentó no haber acompañado a su sobrina durante las lecciones de Azuma. Ah, qué poco del futuro adivinaba entonces. ¿Cómo podría comunicarse con sus raptores y hasta descubrir su verdadera situación, a menos que Sakura quisiera hablar con ellos? Sólo ella conocía su idioma.

La ansiedad de Tsunade fue aliviada momentos más tarde, cuando la dama vikinga vestida de seda amarilla dejó la mesa y el vino a pararse frente a ellas. Era una mujer menuda, graciosa, con pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

\- Soy Mikoto Uchiha. Mi marido es Fugaku el Ansioso, jefe de nuestro clan y el hombre que os trajo aquí.

Tsunade, rápidamente se presentó y presentó a las demás. Después planteó:

\- ¿Cómo es que habláis nuestra lengua?

\- Como vos, fui traída a estas tierras hace muchos años, aunque en mejores circunstancias. Fui prometida a Fugaku y nos casamos. Soy cristiana como supongo lo sois vosotras.

\- ¡Sí, por supuesto! -

Mikoto sonrió.

\- Pero también venero a los dioses de mi esposo, para complacerlo a él. Os ayudo en todo lo que pueda, pero comprendí que mi lealtad está aquí.

Tsunade se hizo fuerte para formular la pregunta que domina las mentes de todas.

\- ¿Qué será de nosotras?

\- Por el momento, sois prisioneras de mi marido. A él le corresponde decidir qué se hará con vosotras.

\- ¿Entonces somos esclavas? - Teníamos Karin en tono altanero, aunque tenía pocos motivos para mostrarse arrogante.

Mikoto enarcó una ceja en dirección a Karin

\- Perdéis vuestros derechos cuando sois capturadas ... Me sorprende que tengais necesidad de hacer esa pregunta. ¿Creísteis que seríanis traídas aquí y dejadas en libertad, y qué se os darían casas y propiedades? No, vosotras sois la propiedad. Perteneceréis a mi marido, o cualquiera a quien él decida daros. No me gusta mucho el término esclava. Prefiero «sirvienta», no diferente de las que debéis tener en vuestra tierra.

\- ¡Nuestros sirvientes eran libres! - dijo Karin.

\- Podéis llamarlos libres, pero, en realidad, no lo eran. Y vos, mi muchacha, será mejor que aprendan rápidamente vuestro lugar, o nada bueno te rápidamente.

\- Ella tiene razón, Karin - dijo Tsunade quedamente—. Por una vez, sujeta tu lengua.

Karin se volvió, malhumorada, y la ignoró.

Mikoto rió por lo bajo.

\- Creo que vos y yo podemos hacernos amigas, Tsunade.

\- Eso me agradaría - respondió Tsunade con sinceridad. En este momento necesitamos una amiga más que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Es lamentable que estéis aquí - finalmente Mikoto sin vacilar -. Pero espero que os adapten rápidamente. Yo no apruebo las incursiones de pillaje de mi esposo y su regreso con prisioneros, pero poco tengo que decir sobre esa parte de su vida. Comprendo que vos y vuestra familia fuisteis engañados para que creyerais que tendrían una alianza y lamento mucho eso.

\- ¡Vuestra esposo dio su palabra! - interrumpió Karin otra vez - ¿Un vikingo no tiene honor?

\- No la culpo por sentirse defraudada. Sí, mi marido tiene honor, pero no para aquellos a quienes considera enemigos. El dio falsamente su palabra a vuestro intermediario, el hombre que envidia aquí. Sabed que mi hijo menor, Sasuke, fue tomado prisionero por vuestro pueblo y tratado con crueldad. Desde entonces, mi esposo odia a los celtas. El no tenía intención de cumplir su palabra cuando la dio. Nunca permitiría que nuestro hijo se casara con una celta.

\- ¿Ese hombre es Sasuke? - respondió Tsunade con curiosidad, y señaló al vikingo alto - ¿El que miró de cerca a mi sobrina?

\- No, ése es mi hijo mayor, Shisui. Sasuke no está aquí, aunque no estaría diferente. No puede haber casamiento, comprendedlo.

\- Sí

\- Sasuke nada sabe de esto. El zarpó en la primavera, antes que enviarais aquí a vuestro hombre. Siento sinceramente lo que ha ocurrido, especialmente el engaño. Si podría cambiar vuestra suerte, lo haría.

\- ¿Permitirías que ellos oyeran esas palabras? -

Mikoto rió.

\- Ellos no pueden entendemos. Yo no enseñé mi lengua a mi esposo; aprendí la suya. Mi marido sabe lo que siento hacia los cautivos, sabe que no lo apruebo. Como podéis ver por las sirvientas que tenemos aquí, todas las cuales fueron capturadas en una u otra ocasión, no puedo detenerlo. Esta es nada más que otra parte de la vida vikinga.

\- ¿Qué será de mi sobrina? - preguntas Tsunade con honda preocupación.

\- Será obligado a servir, como el resto de vosotras - respondió Mikoto y se devolvió a Sakura—. ¿Entendéis, criatura?

Sakura nada dijo y Tsunade sospechó.

\- Es empecinada y rencorosa - dijo—. No aceptará lo sucedido.

\- Tendrá que aceptarlo - dijo gravemente Mikoto -. Yo no os mentiré. Si ella crea dificultades, sería vendida rápidamente en uno de los mercados lejos de aquí, o sería muerta.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Tsunade.

Sakura demostró su desprecio raudo a Mikoto con hostilidad antes de volverse y caminar muy erguida hasta quedar detrás del grupo

\- No os aflijáis todavía - dijo Mikoto -. A la muchachita se le dará tiempo para perder. Mi esposo admiró su coraje; él no desea que ellas sufran daño alguno

Tsunade miró con preocupación en la dirección de Sakura - Temo que ella misma se causa daño - dijo.

\- ¿Qué se bastante la vida?

\- No, que busque vengarse, Nunca ha visto un odio similar. Ha permanecido silenciosa desde que nos tomamos prisioneras. Ni siquiera me habla a mí.

\- Su rencor es comprensible, pero no será tolerado mucho tiempo.

\- Vos no sabéis por qué ella está más llena de odio que el resto de nosotras - Dijo Tsunade rápidamente - Su padre murió el día antes del ataque y ella todavía tiene que recobrarse de eso. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con el casamiento con vuestro hijo, pero su padre había dado su palabra y ella estaba decidida a hacer honor a la misma. De modo que estaba dispuesto a recibir a su prometido, no a vuestro esposo, a quienes nos atacó sin advertencia. Sakura vio demasiadas muertes ese día. Su cuñado, sus sirvientes, murieron frente a ella. Oyó los gritos de Karin y los míos cuando ... cuando ...

\- Entiendo. Continuar

\- Y entonces Sakura fue vencida Para comprender lo que eso fue para ella, debieron saber que nunca había sido vencida antes. Era la hija de su padre, criada sin su madre, quien murió al traerla al mundo. El no sabía nada de criar hijas y le enseñó todo lo que le había enseñado a un hijo varón. Ese día, cuando fue derrotada, supongo que tuvo problemas como si le fallara a su padre. Y después, su sirvienta personal, una mujer que era como una madre para ella, fue brutalmente asesinada. Entonces Sakura gritó y lloró históricamente por primera vez en su vida. Ahora debe de sentir vergüenza, no por eso, sino por haber sido incapaz de ayudar y socorrer a su gente. Desde entonces se mantiene callada y taciturna.

\- Es una lástima - admitió Mikoto, con sus ojos oscuros pensativos - Pero es una joven inteligente, ¿verdad? Comprenderá que no tiene otra alternativa que aceptar lo que le ha sucedido.

\- ¿Por qué iba a aceptar? - dijo Karin, después de escuchar en silencio todo el tiempo que pudo -. ¿Qué hay aquí para ella, o para cualquiera de nosotras? ¿Pero Sakura? ja! No sabéis lo que es el orgullo si no la conocéis. Miradla ahora. No quiere dirigir la palabra y mucho menos querrá serviros. ¡Primero tendréis que matarla!

Mikoto sonrió y miró a Karin con ojos duros.

\- Si ella quiere servir o no, no es asunto mío. Ella ha sido dada a Sasuke e irá a la casa de él. Vos, por vuestra parte, caéis bajo mi dominio, puesto que Shisui os ha escogido, y él y su esposa viven aquí en mi casa. Shisui es vuestro dueño, pero yo gobierno esta casa y vos seréis responsables ante mí.

Karin se puso de color ceniza, pero no dijo nada. No le gustaba quedar bajo las órdenes de esta mujer, pero había visto la mirada que el poderoso Shisui le dirigiera. Quizá no todo estaba perdido.

\- ¿Me permitiste acompañar a Sakura? - Preguntas Tsunade con ansiedad.

\- No. Mi marido desea guardaros para él. Vos también os quedaréis aquí.

Tsunade se ruborizó intensamente.

\- Yo ... yo ... - no pudo terminar.

\- No os aflijáis, Tsunade. No soy mujer celosa. Aquí es común que nuestros hombres quieran solazarse con sus esclavas. Creo que no somos los únicos, es igual en todo el mundo. Algunas mujeres no quieren tolerar en sus casas a las concubinas de sus maridos, pero yo no soy de ésas. De modo que quedaos tranquila. Aún sigo queriendo que seremos amigas.

-Gracias.

\- En cuanto al resto de vosotras - dijo Mikoto, otra vez con voz llena de autoridad - permanecerán en mi casa por un tiempo, no muy largo. Cuando mi marido decida, seréis amigos de él, aquellos que lo han servido fielmente. De hecho creo que vuestra suerte será como puedan imaginarse. Con el tiempo, todas os acostumbraréis.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Sakura fue puesta en un bote pequeño parecido a una canoa y llevada más lejos de la costa. La acompañó un solo hombre, Ogden, quien tenía instrucciones precisas de la esposa de Fugaku. El viaje fue corto. Pronto, altos acantilados volvieron a rodear el fiordo y tanto el agua como el valle quedaron envueltos en una sombría media luz. Entonces ella la vio: la casa de piedra de Uchiha, encaramada muy alto sobre el acantilado, semejando una extensión natural de la roca gris.

El vikingo que acompañaba a Sakura no estaba satisfecho con su tarea. Cuando estuvieron más cerca del embarcadero de madera, empezó a remar con más velocidad. Hubiera preferido, y hasta lo pensó fugazmente, cortar el cuello a la muchacha y arrojarla a las profundidades sin fondo del fiordo; ¿acaso ella no había herido a su hermano causándole así una vergüenza inaudita? Pero en ese caso Ogden hubiera tenido que responder ante Fugaku, por no mencionar a Sasuke, quien ahora era dueño de la muchacha. Y para ser sincero, no había ningún honor en matar a una mujer, y menos a una que estaba atada e indefensa. Ahora ella no se parecía en nada a aquel zorro que peleó con tanta astucia contra su hermano. Pero Odgen odiaba a esta mujer que vestía de negro y actuaba como un hombre y lo miraba con ojos de tigresa, encendidos y venenosos.

El embarcadero no estaba directamente debajo de la casa de piedra, sino remontando más la costa, donde el acantilado iniciaba su escamosa declinación. Aquí empujó rudamente a Sakura fuera del bote y la arrastró por un empinado sendero. El sendero era una estrecha huella hecha por los esclavos que llevaron las glandes piedras al sitio que Madara había elegido para su casa. En la cima había un gran peñasco empujado a un lado. Si era necesario, podría ser usado para bloquear el camino desde el fiordo, la casa de Madara sería una fortaleza excepcional en caso de guerra.

La casa se parecía a las moradas de madera de Noruega en un sólo aspecto: carecía de ventanas. Aparte de eso, era como las grandes mansiones de piedra que Ogden había visto en la costa escocesa: tenía chimeneas por las que podía escapar el humo, y un primer piso para vivir. En vez de mirar a los campos de atrás, la entrada de la casa estaba a un costado, donde crecían árboles grandes y retorcidos. Una casa depósito, cobertizos para el ganado y un establo estaban detrás de la casa; todas estas casas accesorias eran de madera.

Antes de morir, Madara había dejado esta casa y unos pocos acres de tierra fértil a Sasuke, en presencia de Fugaku , a fin de que no hubiese disputas después de su muerte. Fugaku , de todos modos no quiso la casa porque sus paredes de piedra la hacían fría en invierno. Para Sasuke, sin embargo, fue una herencia. Pequeña, sí, pero la única que recibiría, puesto que, por tradición, todo lo que Fugaku poseía iría a parar a manos de Shisui,el primogénito.

Sasuke no era agricultor ni tampoco pescador, como la mayoría, Era cazador, diestro con la derecha y el venablo, y su coto de caza eran los densos bosques que bordeaban su tierra. Le gustaba aventurarse en las áreas despobladas ir lejos de la costa donde abundaban el lince y el alce.

En Invierno, no se oponía a navegar por las tibias aguas, costeras tan lejos como hasta el Cabo Norte, en busca de osos polares. Como prueba de su destreza de cazador había reunido un gran cargamento de pieles a lo largo de dos inviernos, que se llevó para comerciar en el Oriente.

Aunque Sasuke no era agricultor, permitía que sus esclavos cultivasen pequeñas parcelas y así, para su mesa, disponía de lechugas y judías, centeno para hacer pan y cebada parar el hidromiel que se consumía todas las noches.

Ogden había pasado una semana en la casa de Sasuke el invierno anterior al viaje del joven a Oriente. Su hospitalidad fue tan generosa como la de su padre.

Generoso con la comida y la bebida, hasta dio a Ogden una bonita muchachita esclava para que le calentara la cama, cosa muy necesaria en esa casa tan fría. Ogden estimaba a Sasuke y decidió pensativo que el joven no necesitaba este presente de su padre. Esta muchacha sería una espina en el costado de Sasuke, un verdadero demonio capaz de rebanar la garganta de su amo mientras él dormía. Sin embargo, ella era un problema de Sasuke y, por el momento, de la mujer que dirigía la casa.

La entrada de la casa estaba abierta para dejar pasar la brisa del verano. El tiempo ya empezaba a ponerse más fresco, señal de que la estación del sol de medianoche se acercaba a su fin y de que había que prepararse para la larga noche invernal, cuando el sol abandonaba completamente a los pueblos del norte.

— ¡Ah! ¡Señora Yarmille! — gritó Ogden entrando con fuertes pisadas en el hall y llevando tras de sí a Sakura como una vaca atada.

— ¡Ogdenl — el sorprendido saludo vino de una abertura en el extremo del hall.

Esta parte de la casa había sido cerrada años antes con una nueva pared, porque Madara, en su ancianidad, no podía tolerar el humo del fuego que se usaba para cocinar y ordenó que la comida se preparase detrás de este tabique. Otros también habían tratado de hacer lo misma, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque el calor de los fuegos de la cocina era más deseable que la ausencia de humo. Ella estaba en la abertura, vestida de lino color azul claro y con una banda asegurando su pelo color paja en apretado rodete detrás de la nuca.

— No sabía que Fugaku había regresado.

— Regresó hoy — replicó Ogden — . Ahora está desarrollándose el festín.

— ¡ De veras! –Yarnille le alzó una caja de color leonado. Esta mujer había sido una belleza en su juventud, pero ninguna huella quedaba de ello ahora que estaba cerca de los cincuenta años. Era notable que así fuera, pues no había llevado una vida excesivamente dura— . Espero que la incursión haya tenido éxito.

Ogden gruñó y soltó a Sakura

— Resultó muy bien – dijo — . Había un tesoro para todos y siete cautivas regresaron con nosotros.

-Un hombre subió al Walhalla, ¡ vaya suerte la suya!

-Mi hermano fue herido, pera no de gravedad — . Ogden no dijo cómo — . Creo que Fugaku le dará una de las cautivas, y otra será para la viuda del guerrero muerto.

— ¿Y ésta? — Yarmile señaló con la cabeza a Sakura, quien se mantenía erguida con el pelo rosa cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los hombros— . ¿El os la dio a vos?

Ogden meneó la cabeza.

— A Sasuke Ella es a la que ofrecieron como su novia.

La historia había viajado lejos.

— ¿Es lady Sakura? Bien, bien. Así que Fugaku mantuvo su promesa — ante la mirada interrogativa del vikingo, ella explicó— Yo estuve allí después que se marchó ese intermediario tonto. Creo que las palabras de Fugaku fueron: "Una novia ofrecen, una novia Sasuke tendrá, aunque no habrá boda".

Ogden rió porque conocía el odio de Fugaku hacia los celtas y sabía que nunca hubiera permitido una alianza semejante.

— Una novia sin votos nupciales... eso me gusta. Pero dudo que le guste a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué no? Ella es bastante atractiva. Con algo que no sean esas espantosas sobrecalzas, se vería hermosa.

— Puede ser, señora. Pero su belleza no disimula su odio.

Yarmille se acercó a la joven la hizo volverse hacia la puerta para verla con mejor luz, pero Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y ni siquiera se dignó mirar a los ojos a la mujer. Yarmille arrugó el entrecejo.

— Empecinada, ¿eh?

— Sin duda — repuso Ogden— . Tiene la apariencia de una fugitiva y sin duda tratará de escapar en la primera oportunidad. También es peleadora, en realidad, está entrenada en las artes de la guerra. Así que tened cuidado, señora.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella? —

Ogden se encogió de hombros.

— Hice lo que me ordenó la señora Mikoto. Os la he entregado. Ahora está a vuestro cuidado, puesto que vos dirigís la casa de Sasuke en ausencia de él.

— A ésta no la necesito — replicó Yarmille con irritación— . Cuando Sasuke partió, se llevó consigo casi todos sus esclavos para venderlos y me dejó sólo unos pocos para cuidar este iceberg de casa. Y ahora me traéis a ésta, que debe ser estrechamente vigilada.

— La señora Mikoto sugirió que dejéis tranquila a la joven hasta que Sasuke regrese y decida cómo tratarla. Ella vendrá dentro de una semana para ver si esta dama ha aceptado su suerte.

— ¿Mikoto vendrá aquí? — Yarmille rió. — Debe de estar muy preocupada por la muchacha para aventurarse aquí cuando Sasuke no está en casa.

Ogden sabía de la antipatía que se tenían las dos mujeres. Yarmille habían dado un hijo a Fugaku.

— Mi asunto está terminado dijo — . ¿Queréis regresar conmigo al festín, señora? Habéis sido invitada por Fugaku .

Los ojos azul claro de Yarmille se iluminaron de placer.

— Iré — caminó hasta la abertura que llevaba a la zona de cocinar y a la escalera — Hinata, ven aquí.

Un momento después, una joven pequeña vestida con una túnica de lana basta se hizo presente.

— ¿Señora?

— Hinata, llévate esta muchacha contigo. Bañala, aliméntala y después ponla a dormir en la habitación del amo por ahora. Más tarde decidiré donde la pondremos permanentemente.

— Sí señora — respondió la mujer y miró a Sakura con curiosidad.

— Ahora, Ogden, os agradeceré que llevéis esta muchacha a la habitación de Sasuke y que la vigiléis hasta que venga un esclavo para custodiarla.

Para Sakura la semana pasó con exasperante lentitud. Perdió la noción del tiempo, La habitación donde estaba recluida era grande y fría, sin ventanas, y las dos puertas estaban siempre cerradas. Su cólera alcanzó una intensidad volcánica cuando la ataron a la gran cama de la habitación después del primer día, porque la altanera Yarmille pensó que destinar un esclavo para custodiarla era un desperdicio

La desataban de la cama sólo para comer, bañarse y aliviar sus necesidades, pero en esas ocasiones un esclavo acompañaba a Hinata, aunque se quedaba fuera de la habitación. Los primeros dos días se negó a comer y arrojó la bandeja al suelo en un estallido de ira. Por fin habló, pero soltó tan demoníacas maldiciones que Hinata se puso pálida y huyó corriendo de la habitación, dejando al esclavo que atara a Sakura. Ella se resistió y lo insultó también, pero poco pudo hacer con las muñecas todavía atadas Al tercer día, Sakura se sintió débil por falta de comida y empezó a comer otra vez, aunque a regañadientes. Siguió sin hablar e ignoró a Hinata cuando la muchacha vino.

Las dos comidas que recibía por día eran espaciadas. Una se la servían antes que Hinata empezara sus tareas; la otra, después que terminaba por ese día. Durante el largo intervalo, Sakura se sentía frustrada hasta las lágrimas por su incapacidad de moverse. El hambre no calmaba su furia, que se acentuaba con el paso de las horas.

Se sintió culpable y fastidiada por ser una carga para la pobre Hinata, quien tenía que atenderla. Sabía que la muchacha trabajaba duramente todo el día y que desde su llegada tenía que trabajar todavía más. Hinata tenía para ella palabras amables por la mañana, pero estaba agotada y silenciosa como Sakura al terminar el día. Sakura no podía culpar a la jovencita por sus modales bruscos al finalizar la jornada. Aunque todavía no hablaba con Hinata, sentía pena por ella.

Hinata hablaba la lengua de Sakura, pero también, por necesidad, había aprendido noruego. No lo dominaba completamente aún, pero sabía lo suficiente para entender las órdenes sin recibir una azotaina. Sakura supuso que Hinata también había sido tomada prisionera, aunque cuándo no lo podía adivinar y no quería preguntárselo, porque sentía rencor por la joven pese a saber que la desdichada sólo seguía las órdenes de Yarmille acerca de que Sakura siguiera atada. Que su propia suerte sería fatalmente la de Hinata era seguro. Pero sabía que jamás podría adaptarse a una vida de servidumbre. Se ocuparía de eso cuando llegara el momento.

**_¡Si por lo menos ese momento llegara enseguida y pudiera liberarse!_**

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia Sasuke Uchiha, una vez su prometido, ahora su amo. A menudo se había preguntado acerca de él en el pasado.

Sabía que era joven, que tenía solamente veinticinco inviernos. Que todavía no se hubiese casado, era la desgracia de ella, porque ésa fue la causa de que Fergus viniera a este clan para arreglar una boda que nunca tendría lugar.

También ahora sabía, después de escuchar al hermano, Shisui, que por alguna razón aquél odiaba a las mujeres. Esperaba que esto fuera una bendición.

Podría significar que la dejaría tranquila o que la trataría con crueldad. Rogaba que se diera la primera posibilidad, que su odio lo hiciera dejarla a un lado.

Pero si sucedía de la otra forma, ¿qué haría? Atada como estaba ahora, quedaría completamente a merced de él.

**_¡Maldita sea Yarmille, por sus precauciones!_**

Después de una semana, Mikoto vino como lo había prometido.

Sakura reconoció su voz y la de Yarmille cuando se acercaban a su habitación.

Entraron y Mikoto se detuvo de pronto al ver a Sakura atada a la cama, pero Yarmille siguió acercándose.

— Ya veis — dijo, Yarmille, en tono condescendiente— Como os he dicho, es una molestia.

Mikoto se acercó, con los ojos fríos.

— ¿De esta forma tratáis la propiedad de mi hijo, atándola como a un animal?— preguntó con furia.

— Ogden dijo que tenía la expresión de una fugitiva — explicó Yarmille — Yo sólo quise asegurarme de que estará aquí cuando regrese Sasuke.

— ¿Fugitiva? — Mikoto meneó la cabeza con exasperación — ¿Adónde podría ir? No hay donde escapar. Ni tampoco sabemos cuándo regresará Sasuke. Podrían faltar meses, todavía. ¿Tendréis así a la muchacha indefinidamente?

— ¡Mirad! — dijo Mikoto secamente — Está pálida y ha enflaquecido en sólo una semana. ¿No tenéis sentido, mujer! Esta muchacha será un valioso capital para mi hijo. El puede venderla a buen precio en el mercado, o conservarla para su solaz, pero no apreciará la forma en que vos la cuidáis durante su ausencia.

Yarmille vio la verdad de esto y se puso levemente pálida. No convenía que la muchacha decayera o enfermara durante su encierro. De inmediato se sintió furiosa con la joven por ponerla en ese aprieto, pero ocultó ese sentimiento detrás de la tensa sonrisa que dirigió a Mikoto.

— Tenéis razón. En adelante me ocuparé personalmente de la muchacha. Ella agradará a Sasuke. Hasta podría hacer que olvidase a Mei ¿no creéis'?

— ¡Eso, mi vieja amiga, es dudoso! — replicó secamente Mikoto antes de volverse a Sakura. — Seréis desatada, criatura, pero no debéis intentar fugaras de aquí. ¿Entendéis? — preguntó suavemente — No hay ningún lugar a donde ir

Sakura no pudo responder, las amables palabras porque le ofrecían pocas esperanzas, especialmente después que las dos mujeres acabaran de hablar de ella como si fuese un objeto propiedad de alguien. Desvió la mirada. Mikoto se sentó en la cama

— Este silencio empecinado no os sirve de nada, preciosa, Yo esperaba que ahora estaríais por lo menos un poco reconciliada con vuestro nuevo hogar. Fugaku pensó que agradaríais a Sasuke. Si hacéis el esfuerzo, será mejor para vos.

Sakura no quiso mirarla, pera Mikoto no se dio por vencida.

— Habladme de vuestros temores, si los tenéis. Quizá yo pueda aliviarlos—Sakura vaciló, y enseguida añadió:— Mi hijo no será difícil de contentar. No es exigente ni cruel. Quizá hasta llegue a gustaros y os sintáis feliz aquí.

Sakura la miró con ojos brillantes como plata bruñida.

— ¡Jamás! — siseo, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres con la fuerza de su tono y con el hecho de que efectivamente tenía lengua — . No tengo ningún temor, señora. Sois vosotras quienes tenéis motivos para temer, ¡porque lamentaréis el día que intentasteis hacer de mí una esclava! ¡No dudéis que por ello correrá la sangre de vuestro precioso Sasuke!

— ¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó Yarmille.

Mikoto meneó la cabeza y suspiró.

— Aún está furiosa, pero no durará. Pronto se convencerá de que no tiene más alternativa que doblegarse... un poco, de todos modos.

— ¿Y hasta entonces? preguntó Yarmille.

Mikoto miró a Sakura con expresión pensativa y le sostuvo la desafiante mirada.

— ¿Os comportaréis bien si se os da la libertad de esta habitación?

— ¡Yo no prometo nada! — ,replicó Sakura con energía, y nuevamente desvió la mirada.

— ¿No podéis ser razonable?

Sakura se quedó callada y Mikoto por fin renunció y se marchó.

Yarmille, en cambio, se quedó.

— Bien, Sakura Haruno— dijo— , ahora que su alteza se ha marchado, todavía no hay ninguna necesidad de desataros- Yarmille siguió hablando con desdén, aunque creyó que lo hacia para ella sola, pues ni soñaba que Sakura, podía comprender perfectamente todo lo que decía — Mañana recibiréis comida adicional para poner un poco más de carne en vuestros huesos, y se os sacará al aire libre para que os ventiléis como... a un tapete, podríamos decir.

Rió de su propia broma y salió de la habitación.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado matar a la mujer si hubiese tenido una espada al alcance de la mano y no tuviera las malditas cuerdas sujetándole las muñecas.

_**¡Oh, criaturas hipócritas, despreciables, viles!** _

Más tarde la dejarían en libertad, por lo menos dentro de esa habitación, y por la mañana haría planes para escapar.

_**¡Eran unos tontos si se confiaban!**_


	12. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11**

El grande y largo navío vikingo avanzaba por el fiordo como un enorme dragón con remos en vez de alas, y se acercaba pacíficamente a su destino. Al pasar frente al embarcadero de Fugaku , los hombres quisieron lanzar gritos y hacer barullo, pero Sasuke los detuvo. Aunque el sol de medianoche se demoraba sobre el horizonte como una gran bola de fuego, todavía no era de día y casi todos debían de estar durmiendo profundamente. Por la mañana habría tiempo de sobra para el jolgorio y los saludos a los amigos. Pero ahora Sasuke quería llegar a su casa a fin de dormir lo que quedaba de la noche en su propia cama.

Los hombres pasarían la noche en la casa de Sasuke. A la mañana irían a sus hogares, buscarían a sus familias y regresarían para celebrar. Todos se sentían agotados porque pocas horas antes habían tenido que luchar contra una tormenta.

Dos hombres fueron escogidos para permanecer en el barco, pues el cargamento no sería desembarcado esa noche. Los otros siguieron a Sasuke por el estrecho sendero que subía el acantilado, llevando sólo lo esencial. La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, porque el tiempo todavía no era tan frío como para tener fuegos encendidos durante la noche. La luz del sol entraba por la puerta abierta y daba claridad suficiente para moverse sin tropezar con los bancos y las largas mesas que había en el hall.

Sasuke encontró su camino por la escalera a oscuras sin dificultad, porque conocía bien la casa después de haber pasado aquí una buena parte de su juventud con su abuelo. En el primer piso había cuatro habitaciones, la suya, la gran cama principal a un lado de la escalera; un pequeño cuarto de costura al otro lado; cruzando el ancho corredor, un cuarto de huéspedes con dos camas grandes; y la habitación destinada a Yamille, su ama de casa. Al final del corredor, en el fondo, había una puerta que se abría a una escalera de piedra que daba al exterior. Esta puerta estaba allí principalmente para permitir la entrada de aire fresco en verano, pero en esa época Sasuke raramente estaba en la casa para disfrutarlo.

Ahora abrió la pueda para iluminar el corredor y volvió al hall por algunos de sus hombres, entre ellos Naruto, a fin de conducirlos al cuarto de huéspedes. Los demás dormirían en el hall, sobre los bancos, pues las camas duras eran más de su agrado.

Por fin Sasuke entró en su propia habitación. Aquí serían traídos el canapé sin respaldo, presuntamente de Oriente, y las dos sillas como tronos que había comprado en Hedeby. Por el momento, la espaciosa estancia estaba escasamente amueblada con una cama enorme, una sola silla de respaldo recto y un gran cofre. Ninguna alfombra, salvo una vieja piel de oso, cubría el frío suelo y ninguna colgadura adornaba las paredes. Esto sería corregido cuando la carga del barco fuera traída a tierra, porque Sasuke había hecho compras extravagantes para adornar su casa y dar a las frías cámaras de piedra algo semejante a la comodidad.

Débiles rayos de luz que llegaban del corredor iluminaban la habitación. Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta del lado opuesto que se abría a un pequen, balcón de piedra, y la abrió. Un panorama majestuoso se presentó a sus ojos. El fiordo se extendía a lo lejos en sombría esplendor. Al oeste estaba el azul profundo del océano; el púrpura y el gris oscuro de las montañas se alargaban al este.

Pero lo más sorprendente era la bola de fuego anaranjada del sol que apenas se elevaba del horizonte.

Sasuke permaneció allí varios minutos hasta que volvió a sentir el cansancio de su cuerpo. Dejó la puerta del balcón abierta lo cual inundó la habitación de luz, y cruzó la habitación para cerrar la otra puerta antes de volverse hacia su cama. Allí sobre el blanco cobertor de armiño hecho por su madre con pieles que él le había traído, yacía la forma de una niña, acurrucada como una pelota, que parecía muy pequeña en el centro del amplio lecho.

Sasuke se detuvo de repente.

El rosado pelo de la muchacha se extendía en abanico sobre el armiño y le ocultaba la cara. Su figura era oscura, envuelta en un camisón de lana demasiado grande, de modo que no pudo calcular la edad de esta criatura dormida.

Sin embargo, no sintió curiosidad, sino cólera porque su lecho no estaba disponible para él cuando tanto deseaba su comodidad. Se volvió y salió airadamente de la habitación. Fue directamente al cuarto de Yarmille, entró sin llamar y sacudió rudamente a la mujer hasta despertarla.

— ¡Mujer, despierta!

Yarmille abrió apenas los ojos y miró la alta figura inclinada sobre su pequeña cama. El rostro de él estaba en la sombra pero ella lo reconoció al instante.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Habéis regresado!

– Obviamente — respondió él con sequedad, en tono inconfundiblemente colérico — ¡Y para encontrarme con que habéis sobrepasado los límites de vuestra autoridad!

— Yo... ¿de qué estáis hablando?— preguntó ella con indignación, y se subió hasta el cuello el cobertor bordado — Me acusáis falsamente.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Con qué derecho permitís un huésped en mi cámara cuando se encuentra vacío el cuarto que les está destinado?

— ¿Un huésped? — pasó un momento antes de establecer la relación, y entonces rió por lo bajo — No, ella no es un huésped.

Sasuke estaba próximo a perder toda su paciencia.

— Explicaos, Yarmille, y de prisa. ¿Quién es la mujer?

— Ella es vuestra. Vuestra madre ordenó cuidarla personalmente y por eso no la puse con las otras. Y sabía que cuando regresarais usaría el cuarto de huéspedes, No creí que os molestara si ella compartía con vos vuestra habitación.

Sasuke se estremeció de frustración.

— ¡Primero, sí me importa! — dijo con aspereza, sin importarle quién pudiera oírle— . Segundo, ¿qué queréis decir con que ella es mía?

Yarmille no estaba acostumbrada a ver a Sasuke tan encolerizado. Hubiera debido recordar su disgusto reciente por las mujeres y poner a la muchacha en otra parte.

— Vuestro padre hizo una incursión en las islas Británicas este verano y regresó con siete cautivas. Esta muchacha era una de ellas y vuestro padre os la ha regalado. Ella era la hija de un lord y creyó que seria vuestra novia.

— ¡Mi novia! — estalló él.

— Eso fue lo que pensó la gente de ella, Sasuke — añadió Yarmille rápidamente – Fugaku les mintió para que la incursión fuese más fácil. Es una larga historia que, estoy segura, Fugaku os contará con placer.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo la muchacha que Shisui no quiso quedarse con ella? — preguntó Sasuke, sabiendo que su hermano siempre escogía las mejores mujeres ahora que Fugaku no conservaba a las jóvenes y bonitas.

— La muchacha es una arpía endemoniada. Debéis haber perdido el favor de vuestro padre para que os cargue con semejante presente. Es peleadora, según me dijeron, y sedienta de sangre.

**_Sin duda debía de ser también fea y por eso Shisui no la había querido. _**

**_¿Por qué le habla dado su padre una muchacha así? _**

Sasuke suspiró, demasiado cansado para seguir pensando.

— Ahora ella duerme, así que por ahora podéis dejarla tranquila – dijo — . Pero por la mañana la pondréis en otro lado, no tiene importa dónde.

— intentará huir, Sasuke. No puedo dejarla en el alojamiento de las mujeres mientras ellas cumplen sus tareas. Le sería demasiado fácil escabullirse de allí.

— ¡Por que no mujer! ¡He dicho que no me importa lo que hagáis con ella, pero no puede quedarse en mi habitación!

Con eso, Sasuke, con grandes zancadas, regresó a su habitación.

La brisa fresca agitó el pelo sobre la cara de Sakura y la despertó. Parpadeó soñolienta ante la luz del sol que llenaba la habitación y gimió.

_**¿Ya era de mañana?** _

Le pareció que hacía pocas horas la habían desatado y advertido que no abandonara la habitación. Supuso que habían puesto a un guardia junto a la puerta, pero eso no le importó. Todavía no estaba preparada para marcharse. Su cuerpo aún seguía dolorido por el largo confinamiento y sabía que no se encontraba en condiciones de enfrentar lo desconocido. Debía recuperar las fuerzas y después vería qué vías de escape estaban abiertas para ella. Seria una tontería marcharse sin saber algo de la tierra.

Sé levantó, cerró ambas puertas dejando la habitación a oscuras y volvió a meterse en la cama. Casi había vuelto a dormirse cuando oyó una voz airada. Pasaron unos instantes, la puerta se abrió y un joven muy alto entró en la habitación.

Sakura se puso instantáneamente alerta, con todos los nervios de su cuerpo atentos al peligro. No se movió, mas observó al vikingo con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuesta a arrebatarle la espada si se presentaba la necesidad.

El extraño no miró en su dirección ni se acercó a la cama, sino que fue hasta la silla contra la pared y empezó a quitarse las ropas en forma violenta y colérica.

Primero la espada, después un cuchillo cono, a continuación la túnica sin mangas que fue arrojada sobre el asiento de la silla. Luego el hombre levantó una pierna y puso el pie sobre la silla para desatar las correas de cuero que le ceñían la pantorrilla y quitarse la bota de cuero blando.

Sakura observaba las facciones y rasgos del hombre con ojos casi posesivos. Un hombre tan agradable de mirar como nunca había visto.

El largo,pelo negro caía sobre unos hombros excepcionalmente anchos. La nariz recta, el mentón firme y los fuertes brazos desnudos tenían músculos gruesos como cuerdas, lo mismo que el pecho y la espalda, músculos que se retorcían y danzaban con cada movimiento. Un vello negro y rizado cubría el pecho y terminaba en el abdomen plano y firme. Las caderas estrechas se continuaban en muslos fuertes y bien formados.

Todo el cuerpo hablaba de fuerza y poder. Era soberbio, marcado solamente por unas pocas cicatrices pequeñas en la parte inferior del torso. Un cuerpo así era un arma peligrosa. Sakura se sintió abrumada por una sensación extraña y desconocida.

El hombre empezó a soltarse los pantalones y Sakura se puso rígida. Una parte de ella quería ver el resto de ese físico hermoso, pero otra parte, la práctica, sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso. Afortunadamente, el hombre miró hacia la cama y cambió de idea.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Todavía tenía que pensar qué significaba la presencia del vikingo aquí. Por qué él tenía que entrar aquí y prepararse como si fuera a acostarse estaba más allá de su comprensión. Ni pensó que podía ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Ahora el hombre se volvió, desconcertado, y miró la puerta del balcón. Después fue a abrirla otra vez. Luego cerró la otra puerta de modo que los dos quedaron encerrados juntos, y regresó a la cama.

Sakura dejó de fingirse dormida porque tuvo la sensación de que él sabía que estaba despierta. Rodó hasta un extremo de la cama porque el lecho estaba en un rincón contra la pared, y ella necesitaba una vía de escape. Allí se acurrucó, con el cuerpo tensa y su largo pelo flotando alrededor de su camisón de lana.

Ambos quedaron inmóviles cuando sus miradas se encontraron por un largo momento. Sakura se sintió como hipnotizada por esos ojos oscuros. Notó con fastidio que había estado conteniendo el aliento y volvió a respirar con libertad.

— Creo que habéis estado haciendo un juego de engaños, mujer — dijo él. Su voz sonó grave, ni colérica ni amable — No parecéis una arpía endemoniada con intenciones de huir, sino una criatura asustada..., aunque astuta, quizá, porque con tus artimañas has conseguido una habitación confortable— El rió con osadía.

— ¿Asustada? ¿De vos, vikingo? Vuestra primera descripción fue más exacta.

— Todavía estáis aquí — señaló él.

— Sólo porque me tuvieron atada a esta cama — replicó ella.

En las labios de él asomó una leve sonrisa

— Es una historia muy conveniente, pero cuya falsedad puede probarse fácilmente.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo. No estaba acostumbrada a que la acusaran de mentirosa.

Como una gata, saltó de la cama y se plantó ante él, las piernas separadas y los brazos en jara.

— ¡ Sabed esto, vikingo! — dijo con furia, mirándolo con ojos firmes y sombríos— Yo soy Sakura Haruno y no miento. ¡Si no fuera como he dicho, podéis estar seguro que yo no estaría ahora aquí!

Un brillo divertido asomó a los ojos de Sasuke cuando examinó esta orgullosa beldad. Ignoró lo que sugerían las palabras de ella y las tomó como una amenaza vacía.

— Puesto que Yarmille no sabe qué hacer contigo, es conveniente que haya llegado yo para encargarme de vos— dijo en tono ligero.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó ella, levantando una ceja.

Antes que él pudiera replicar, preguntó con recelo:

— ¿Quién sois, vikingo?

— Vuestro dueño, según me han informado —

Sakura ahogó una exclamación.

— ¡No, yo no tengo dueño!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

**_No era mansa la esclava que le habían dado, eso era evidente._**

— Tenéis poco que elegir en el asunto...

— ¡He... dicho... no! — gritó Sakura con lentitud y todo su ser se rebeló contra la idea. Sus ojos reflejaron su, cólera,

**_¡Jamás!_**

En la voz de él hubo un asomo de impaciencia

— No discutiré el tema — Ella lo sorprendió con una altanera respuesta

— Yo tampoco

Sasuke rió a pesar de si mismo. Nunca había tenido una esclava como ésta. Ese pelo tan rosa y esa piel blanca y sedosa... y una cara que era una visión. Casi se sintió tentado de inspeccionarla más a fondo, de ver qué había debajo de ese camisón que poco la favorecía.

Sakura lo observó con recelo cuando él se sentó sobre la cama y paso sus largos dedos por su pelo. Así que éste era Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre con quien hubiera tenido que casarse, el hombre que ahora se creía su dueño. Hablaba su lengua, lo cual la sorprendió. Pero entonces recordó que también la hablaba la madre, quien debió de habérsela enseñado.

Deseó que él no hubiera regresado tan pronto, pues de ese modo ella hubiera tenido tiempo de estudiar primero su situación. No sabia si debía temer o no a este hombre. Decididamente, era agradable de mirar y se sorprendió casi deseando que las cosas hubiesen resultado diferentes, que ella estuviera aquí como su novia, no su esclava.

Fugaku había arreglado eso y por esa razón lo odió todavía más.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con eso de que os encargaréis de mí?

— No tolero propiedad inútil. Mis esclavos se ganan su comida de una forma u otra, o me deshago de ellos.

La frialdad de su voz, junto con las palabras despiadadas, la hicieron estremecer.

— ¿Seríais capaz de venderme?

— ¿Queréis sugerir que no tengo derecho?

— ¡No lo tenéis! — estalló ella enfurecida — Os he dicho que no tengo dueño

— ¡Odín me asista! — imploró Sasuke, exasperado, y la miró con expresión enojada— iDesistid, mujer, o me sentiré tentado de demostrároslo l

Ella estuvo a punto de preguntar cómo, aunque enseguida decidió que prefería no saber. No cedería, pero puesto que él todavía no le había hecho ninguna exigencia, por ahora podía dejar pasar el asunto.

— Muy bien, Sasuke Uchiha — dijo con indiferencia.

El la miro con recelo sin saber si ella había cedido debido a su amenaza o porque era realmente suya. Si no hubiera estado tan exhausto, no habría tolerado hasta este punto su altanería. Seguramente esta esclava necesitaría que la domasen. Pensó que él seria hasta capaz de disfrutar con el esfuerzo.

Esto lo sorprendió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una atracción instantánea hacia una mujer. Se preguntó si era su belleza o su actitud orgullosa y desafiante lo que más lo intrigaba. Deseó no estar tan cansado. Pero no importa. Podía esperar. Ella estaría aquí cuando él estuviera listo para ponerla a prueba.

— Podéis continuar vuestro sueño, mujer — dijo en tono de cansancio — Mañana podremos discutir vuestra posición.

Ella volvió sus ojos desconcertados hacia la ventana.

— Ya es de día.

— No, mujer, es medianoche y yo necesito mucho dormir.

— No soy ciega, vikingo — replicó ella secamente — Veo claramente la luz del sol...

El había perdido las ganas de discutir. Levantó la manta de armiño y se cubrió con ella.

— Estamos muy al norte. Nuestro verano no tiene noche como vos la conocéis, nuestro invierno no tiene día.

Ahora ella recordó las lecciones de Azuma. El le había dicho que aquí el sol no se ponía durante el verano, que en invierno asomaba nada más que unas pocas horas y que durante cierto tiempo no aparecía en absoluto. En aquella ocasión, ella pensó que su maestro estaba contándole historias fantásticas para hacer sus lecciones más interesantes.

Miró a Sasuke, quien ya estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Dónde debo dormir, entonces? —

El no abrió los ojos para responder.

— Nunca he compartido mi cama, pero supongo que esta vez puedo hacer una excepción.

— ¡Vuestra generosidad no es aceptada! — replicó ella — . No dormiré con vos..

— Como gustéis, mujer. Aunque apostaría que el suelo no será de vuestro agrado.

Ella contuvo el insulto que ya salía de sus labios y se dirigió a la puerta. La voz de él la hizo detenerse antes de llegar.

— ¡No tenéis mi permiso para abandonar esta habitación, lady Sakura!

Ella giró para enfrentarlo, con los ojos peligrosamente dilatados

— ¿Vuestro permiso? ¡Yo no lo pedí —

Él se incorporó sobre un codo.

— No, pero lo pediréis de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Oh, tonto, bobalicón insufrible! — estalló ella con furia — . ¿Ninguna de las palabras que dije entró en vuestra dura cabeza? A mi, nadie va a decirme que...

— ¡Basta de cháchara, muchacha! — ordenó él — Loki debe estar riéndose de los hados que os trajeron a mí. Estáis muy equivocada si pensáis que deseo compartir mi cama con vos, pero no veo otro remedio por esta noche, si es que quiero dormir algo.

Ella dejó pasar el insulto.

— ¿No tenéis otras habitaciones en esta casa?

— Sí, pero están ocupadas. Mi casa está llena de hombres, mujer, los que regresaron conmigo. Estoy seguro de que no les gustará que tropecéis con ellos en la oscuridad, pero vuestros gritos pidiendo que os suelten no me ayudarán a conciliar el sueño.

— Los gritos de vuestros hombres, no los míos — replicó ella.

Él suspiró con fuerza.

— Os sobrestimáis demasiado, mujer. Ahora dejadme en paz y venid a la cama.

Sakura se tragó otra réplica y se acercó lentamente a la cama. Era más acogedora que el suelo, tuvo que admitir. Trepó al lecho y se tendió del lado de la pared, a más de sesenta centímetros del vikingo. El armiño debajo del cual yacía él, y sobre el que ella se tendió, era como una muralla entre los dos. Momentos después, Sakura oyó la respiración profunda y regular de Sasuke. Estuvo largo tiempo despierta, hasta que por fin se durmió.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Sakura fue despertada con rudeza cuando Yarmille irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¡Despertad! ¡Despertad muchacha, antes que él regrese y os encuentre todavía en la cama!

Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio que Sasuke ya no estaba a su lado. Después miró a la severa mujer de rostro duro que estaba de pie junto a la cama y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, se preguntó qué haría la mujer si la atacaba. Probablemente correría gritando por su amo y ella todavía tenía que conocerlo, aprender si debía o no temerle.

— De prisa, muchacha, y vestíos — continuó Yarmille, y entregó a Sakura una túnica de lana basta— . Sasuke ya no os quiere en su habitación. En realidad, no está nada contento con vos. No es sorprendente, con vuestro mal de ojo.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero nada dijo. Había decidido seguir fingiendo ignorancia de la lengua de ellos. Si hablaban en su presencia creyendo que ella no les entendía, quizá pudiera obtener alguna información útil. Era difícil actuar así cuando ya sus labios ardían a punto de replicar, pero lo intentaría.

Yarmille se volvió hacia la puerta e indicó a Sakura que la siguiese. Ruidos de jolgorio llegaban del piso inferior. Pasaron la escalera y entraron en una habitación pequeña del otro lado. Cuando Yarmille encendió varias lámparas de aceite de ballena para alumbrarse, Sakura vio que estaban en un cuarto de costura, donde se hacían toda clase de cosas.

La habitación no era muy diferente del cuarto de costura de su casa, aunque Sakura nunca había estado mucho tiempo allí. Sus ojos curiosos observaron los carretes de hilar con pesos de piedra esteatita, un telar para hacer tapetes, tablas de madera para tejer cintas, peines y tijeras de largos dientes. En un rincón había pilas de pieles de animales, y tintes en un estante.

— Sasuke ha ido a buscar a su padre, pero ordenó que os quedéis en esta habitación y no salgáis de aquí — dijo Yarmille, haciendo señas para explicar sus palabras— . Yo tengo mucho que hacer abajo, para preparar el festín, y no puedo vigilaros. Venid — se acercó a un gran telar en un rincón, sobre el que había un tosco tapete a medio terminar. Indicó claramente que Sakura tenía que trabajar en él— Esto os tendrá ocupada.

— Me pudriré viva antes de tocarlo — dijo Sakura en su propia lengua, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Bien, bien — dijo Yarmille, devolviéndole la sonrisa— Sasuke pareció creer que me causarías problemas, pero yo no lo creo. Seréis útil y todo irá bien — se volvió para marcharse y añadió, en tono severo— Quedaos aquí..., aquí.

En seguida se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sakura miró con expresión amenazadora el telar de tapetes y dijo en tono despectivo:

— ¡Bah! Si cree que me obligará a hacer trabajos de mujeres, esa vieja bruja tendrá más problemas de los que podrá manejar.

Sakura registró distraídamente la habitación. Encontró varias tiras gruesas de cuero y las trenzó para hacerse un cinturón. Después peinó su pelo en una única trenza larga hasta sus caderas y la entrelazó con una fina tira de cuero para sujetarla.

Los sonidos que llegaban de la planta baja le recordaron a su casa, cuando su padre tenía invitados. Esto reavivó su dolor: hasta ahora, la cólera y la frustración lo habían tenido bajo la superficie. El recuerdo de la muerte de su padre y de la sangrienta escena que presenciara en su hogar aumentó su indignación.

— Oh, padre, fuisteis un tonto — susurró— Los atrajisteis hasta nosotros con vuestro ofrecimiento. Quisisteis salvarnos y nos habéis destruido.

Sakura no quería llorar otra vez. Llevaría su duelo en lo más profundo de sí misma, pero no se lamentaría en voz alta, porque tenía otras cosas en qué ocupar sus pensamientos.

Decidió firmemente que no podía permanecer aquí. De alguna forma tenía que encontrar el modo de abandonar esta tierra dejada de la mano de Dios y retornar a su hogar. Necesitaría tiempo para aprender las características de la tierra y descubrir una vía de escape. También esperaba vengarse y quedaría más que satisfecha si podía lograr ambas cosas.

Involuntariamente, sus pensamientos fueron hacia el vikingo. Sasuke Uchiha era un enigma. No había tomado parte en el engaño perpetrado contra su gente, pero constituía la más grande amenaza para ella. Estaba convencido de que era su dueño y que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Pero ella no lo permitiría, ya lo vería él.

Ese hombre alto, viril, no la miraba con lujuria y eso, aunque un poco desconcertante, era una bendición. Sakura sabía que él esperaba que ella se hiciera útil. Si por lo menos pudiera pensar en algo que no le importara hacer, no tendría dificultad en quedarse aquí para ganar el tiempo que necesitaba.

**_¿Pero qué había aquí que ella pudiera hacer?_**

Sakura abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Pensó que si abandonaba el cuarto de costura provocaría la ira de Yarmille. Pero siempre podría escudarse en su propia ignorancia y aducir que no entendía las instrucciones de Yarmille.

Los ruidos de la planta baja se hicieron más fuertes. Se preguntó si Sasuke ya había regresado. Si era así, también Fugaku estaría allí. Destruir a ese hombre le produciría un inmenso placer; destruirlo, tal como él había destruido a la gente de ella. Pobres Fergus y Azuma; Dunstas, quien se había mostrado renuente a pelear; y la dulce, querida Chiyo, que había sido como una madre para Sakura..., todos muertos. No por mano de Fugaku, ciertamente, porque él permaneció en la entrada del hall y sólo presenció la sangrienta batalla, pero, no obstante, él fue el responsable. Además, fue él quien partió en dos su preciosa espada dejándola indefensa por primera vez en su joven vida, sí Fugaku debía morir. Ella encontraría la forma.

Sakura salió al ancho corredor y cerró la puerta, a fin de que nadie supiera que había abandonado la habitación. Al final del pasillo se abría otra puerta que daba al exterior y hacia allí se dirigió. Sus ojos observaron los edificios de abajo, pero no vio a nadie en los alrededores. En la distancia pudo ver el azul brillante del océano: un manto de diamantes parecía cabrillear en su superficie. A la izquierda estaba el fiordo y los prados que se extendían desde la orilla opuesta. En la cuesta descendente de la derecha había campos y forestas; casas pequeñas salpicaban ocasionalmente el paisaje.

Sakura consideró la conveniencia de bajar hasta el fiordo para ver si había algún barco allí. Con toda seguridad, necesitaría un barco cuando estuviera lista para marcharse, ¿pero cómo lo guiaría sola? Quizá pudiera ocultarse en uno cuando zarpara para una incursión a su tierra natal. Eso no sucedería hasta la primavera.

**_¿Podría esperar hasta entonces?_**

Sakura descendió la escalera y caminó con vivacidad hacia los edificios pequeños que había detrás de la gran casa de piedra. Unos relinchos llegaron a sus oídos, y entró en un edificio, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par. Era un establo, con cuatro hermosos caballos en su interior.

Sakura quedó encantada. Un magnifico semental negro atrajo su mirada y ella se le acercó. Ahogó una exclamación cuando vio a un anciano que estaba frotando a la bestia.

El viejo se incorporó, gimiendo y con una mano en la espalda. Unos suaves ojos la miraron con intensidad.

— ¿Quién sois, muchacha? — preguntó el hombre en la lengua de ella.

— Sakura. Sakura Haruno. ¿Trabajáis aquí? — preguntó ella mientras tendía una mano para que el caballo la olfateara.

— Sí, hace casi cuarenta años que vengo cuidando los caballos — repuso él.

— ¿Nadie os ayuda? —

Él meneó la cabeza.

— No; desde que el amo se llevó la mayoría de los esclavos para venderlos cuando viajó a Oriente. A mí me dejó porque soy demasiado viejo para que den un buen precio por mí.

— ¿Habláis de Sasuke, el vikingo? — preguntó ella— . ¿Es él al que llamáis amo?

— Sí. Es un joven bondadoso. Yo serví a su abuelo antes que a él. — dijo el anciano con orgullo.

— ¿Cómo podéis hablar bien del hombre que es vuestro dueño? — preguntó Sakura.

— Me tratan bien, muchacha. Sasuke es un joven ambicioso que trata de abrirse camino rápidamente, pero es un buen amo para todos nosotros.

Sakura no insistió en ese tema.

— ¿Estos son los únicos caballos?

— No, hay una media docena pastando en el prado. Y otros tres fueron tomados en préstamo por algunos amigos de Sasuke, los que navegaron con él y han ido a buscar a sus familias para el festín. Esos — señaló los otros caballos en el establo— pertenecen a Fugaku Uchiha, quien acaba de llegar, con su familia — frotó los flancos del semental— Animal mejor que éste no he visto jamás.

— Sí, es magnífico — admitió prestamente Sakura. Miró con ansias al esbelto animal.

El hombre secó el lomo del semental. Obviamente, el caballo acababa de llegar de una carrera.

— El amo lo trajo a casa consigo. Dijo que lo encontró en Hedeby. Seguramente le costó una bolsa bien llena.

Sakura asintió en silencio, pero sus pensamientos ya no estaban en el gran semental.

De modo que Sasuke se encontraba en la casa y Fugaku estaba con él. Sin duda, también estaba su hermano Shisui, ese animal vulgar que se había atrevido a maltratarla delante de todos.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Sakura fue hasta la puerta del establo y miró con aprensión hacia la casa de piedra

**_¿Cuánto tiempo tenía?_ **

**_¿El estaría buscándola o ni siquiera se molestaba, y la creía encerrada en el cuarto de costura?_ **

**_¿Y por qué iba a buscarla?_ **

**_Había demostrado que no tenía interés, que ella sólo era una molestia para él. Hasta Yarmille dijo que ella no era del agrado de Sasuke._**

Sakura lo prefería así. Debía mantenerse discretamente a un lado y no llamar la atención.

Se volvió.

— ¿Cómo os llamáis? — preguntó al anciano, quien seguía atendiendo al semental con amorosos cuidados.

— Hiruzen Sarutobi.

— Bien, Hiruzen . ¿Conocéis a la muchacha Hinata? — preguntó, con una cálida sonrisa.

— La conozco. Bonita muchacha esa Hinata.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla? Me cuidó cuando yo estaba encerrada, pero fui poco amable con ella y debo pedirle disculpas.

— ¿Estuvisteis encerrada? — la miró con curiosidad— . ¡Vaya! Vos sois la joven de Sasuke de quien las lenguas tanto hablan, la nueva...

— ¡Sí! — lo interrumpió Sakura antes que él pudiera pronunciar la palabra que tanto detestaba.

— ¿Y os han desatado?

— Sí — dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza— . Ahora, ¿dónde está Hinata?

— La muchacha está en la casa grande. Estará todo el día y la mayor parte de la noche ocupada, sirviendo en el festín.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo.

— Este festín — dijo— , ¿cuánto durará? — Hiruzen sonrió.

—Podría durar días.

—¿Qué? —

Hiruzen rió por lo bajo.

— Sí — dijo— . Hay mucho que celebrar. El amo ha regresado sano y salvo y convertido en un hombre rico, y la familia está nuevamente reunida. En realidad, hay mucho que celebrar.

Una expresión de disgusto cruzó las facciones de Sakura.

**_¿Habían pensado tenerla todo ese tiempo encerrada, fuera de la vista? _**

**_¿Por qué Sasuke no quería que la vieran?_**

— ¿Puedo ayudaros, Hiruzen ? — preguntó de pronto.

— No, éste es trabajo de hombres.

Sakura se abstuvo de rebatirlo y en cambio preguntó:

— Si tengo el permiso de Sasuke, ¿me dejaréis trabajar con vos en el establo?

Hiruzen alzó una ceja.

— Sabéis de caballos, ¿verdad?

— Sí — dijo ella y sonrió— . Tanto como vos, apostaría — Estuvo un momento callada, y después dijo: — Cuando vivía en la casa de mi padre, cabalgaba todos los días por nuestros campos, saltaba arroyos y muros de piedra, me internaba en los bosques. Qué libre me sentía... entonces — se detuvo, y una expresión de enormes tristeza pasó por su cara. Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacarse de encima ese sentimiento y miró una vez más a Hiruzen — ¿Si trabajo con vos en el establo, me dejaréis montar los caballos?

— Sí, muchacha. Nada me agradaría más. Pero debo asegurarme de que contáis con el permiso del amo. De otro modo, nada podré hacer.

— Entonces, hablaré con él.

— Será mejor que esperéis hasta que el festín haya terminado. Ahora el amo debe de tener muchas copas adentro y podría no recordar tu petición o su respuesta.

Ella hubiera preferido proceder de inmediato, pero quizás Hiruzen tenía razón.

— Así sea — dijo— Esperaré.

— Y, muchacha, os sugiero que no entréis en el hall hasta que se hayan marchado todos los huéspedes. No será bueno para vos si os ven.

La curiosidad le hizo brillar los ojos. Primero, Sasuke dejaba órdenes de que permaneciera en esa pequeña habitación. Ahora este anciano le advertía que no se dejara ver.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo que no debo dejar que me vean?

— Sakura, muchacha, debéis saber que eres una joven hermosa. Estos vikingos son unos libidinosos, muy afectos a las doncellas hermosas como vos. El amo es generoso con sus esclavas. Sus amigos ni siquiera tienen que pedir permiso para tomar a una de las mujeres, porque su hospitalidad es muy conocida.

— ¡No habláis en serio! — exclamó Sakura, apabullada.

— Es verdad, muchacha. En un banquete especialmente agitado, una pobre muchacha fue tumbada allí mismo, delante de todos, en el piso del hall.

Sakura abrió sus grandes ojos y su rostro adquirió una expresión de repugnancia.

— ¿Sasuke lo permitió?

— Él hubiera impedido esa forma de diversión, pero estaba caído debajo de la mesa, según dicen, completamente borracho.

— ¿Y lo mismo sucedió?

— Sí, así que cuidaos, muchacha. No quisiera que os suceda lo mismo a vos.

— No temáis, Hiruzen . ¡Yo no lo permitiré!

El anciano meneó la cabeza lleno de dudas y la observó mientras se alejaba.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Sasuke ocupaba la cabecera de una larga mesa. Su padre estaba a su izquierda, de frente a la habitación, y su madre a su derecha. Su hermano Shisui también se encontró allí, con su esposa rolliza a su lado. También estaban los amigos más allegados a Sasuke, los que habían navegado con él. Y en el extremo, estaba su medio hermano Sai.

Sasuke miró pensativo a sus hermanos. Aunque se mostró a su hermano mayor en altura y constitución, él y su hermano menor tuvieron en común los ojos mucho más negros que Shisui. Sai era menos de un año más joven que Sasuke, pero una cabeza más bajo; en esto salía a su madre, Yarmille.

Sasuke y Shisui disfrutaban de la rivalidad normal entre hermanos, aunque a veces se volvía un poquito exagerada. Sin embargo, el lazo era fraternal fuerte. Con Sai Sasuke mantenía una relación diferente, de compañerismo y amistad, como la que compartía con Naruto, su amigo más íntimo.

Entre Shisui y Sai, en cambio, existe una auténtica antipatía y las tensiones usualmente eran altas cuando estaban juntos en una misma habitación. Shisui envidiaba a Sai por el amor que tenía su madre y Sai respondía a esa animosidad con igual hostilidad, como cualquier otro hombre.

Sasuke, a diferencia de Sai, había ganado la admiración de Madara y con eso esta casa y las tierras que rodean. Sai no poseía nada más que la casita de su madre y un barco de pesca. Era sorprendente que el hermano menor no abrigara resentimientos por ello. Su vida era dura y todos los días trabajaba para sobrevivir un poco más. Pero Sasuke sabía que su medio hermano lo prefería así. A Sai le gustaba la vida sencilla de pescador.

El skald terminó una canción humorística sobre las fechorías de Loki, y dejó a la multitud gritando su aprobación. Hasta Fugaku tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Mikoto se inclinó hacia su hijo cuando el ruido disminuyó un poco y susurró en tono de broma:

\- Sabéis, Sasuke, vuestro cuento de la tribu eslava que encontrasteis fue casi tan divertido como este. ¿Estáis seguro de que no adornasteis un poco la verdad?

\- ¡Por Thor, mujer! - exclamó Fugaku, que la escuchó—. Mi hijo no necesita embellecer sus relatos como yo - rió de su propia broma.

\- No. Con vos, no sé dónde termina la verdad y comienza el cuento - replicó Mikoto, y comenzó pensativa— Como el cuento de la joven celta. Me pregunto si todo lo que dijisteis es verdad.

Fugaku la miró ceñudo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Es verdad, señora! A ese cuento no tuve necesidad de embellecerlo.

Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad. Habíamos relatado en detalles sus aventuras de viaje, pero todavía tenía que preguntar acerca de esa terca muchacha que había encontrado en su cama la noche anterior.

\- ¿Cómo está la joven, Sasuke? - planteó su madre—. La vi ayer y todavía estaba furiosa. Apenas quiso dirigirme la palabra.

\- Bueno, lamento decir que ha encontrado su lengua -

Fugaku rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿De modo que habéis probado un poco de su templo, eh?

Sasuke se volvió hacia su padre. - ¿Templo?

-No, obstinación es una palabra más adecuada. ¿Ella es mía?

\- Sí, solo vuestras -

Sasuke gruñó.

\- Bueno, ella no quiere aceptarlo.

\- No creí que lo haría - dijo Fugaku y sonrió, haciendo que su hijo se pusiera ceñudo.

Le contó a Sasuke la captura de Sakura, una historia que ya había relatado muchas veces con placer. A los otros no parecían interesarles, pero Sasuke escuchó con mucha atención.

\- ¿Por qué entonces, me la habéis dado a mí? - finalmente Sasuke finalmente, mientras llenaba un gran caldero de hidromiel que había sobre la mesa.

\- La muchacha, específicamente, me odia, porque debe culparme de su situación. La he visto manejar un arma y no la quiero cerca de mí para no tener que estar cuidándome siempre de ella. Tampoco vuestra madre, a su edad, necesita estar soportando el carácter de esa muchacha. Shisui la quería, pero cambió de idea cuando ella enseñó sus zarpas. Sabía que yo quería dárosla a vos y elegió, entonces, a la hermanastra. Creo que vos podéis domar a la muchacha si queréis intentarlo.

Sasuke arrugó la frente.

\- Si ella es todo lo que decís, ¿por qué necesitaré yo de hacer el esfuerzo? Traerá más problemas de lo que vale y sería mejor venderla.

Ahora Fugaku se puso ceñudo.

\- ¿Entonces no estáis contento con ella? Cualquier otro hombre lo estaria.

\- Sabían lo que siento por las mujeres - replicó Sasuke ácidamente—. Esta no es diferente. Como propiedad es valiosa, sí. ¿Pero para mi placer? - Meneó la cabeza con lentitud, negando la atracción que específicas por ella—. No, no la necesito.

Sakura acababa de regresar al pequeño cuarto de costura cuando abrió la puerta y entró una joven con una bandeja de comida. Un pelo opaco, de color oscuro, caía desordenadamente sobre sus hombros. Cuando sus ojos perlas encontraron los de Sakura, parecían muy cansados.

\- ¿Hinata?

\- ¿De modo que ahora queréis hablarme? - dijo la joven con cierta sorpresa— Empezaba a creer que jamás lo haríais.

\- Lo siento - dijo Sakura—. No quise haceros víctimas de mi cólera. Sé que soy una carga más para vos.

Hinata se encogió de hombros con gesto cansado.

\- No estuvo bien que Yarmille os hiciera atar. Vos tuvisteis un motivo para estar resentida. Parece que todavía os debo seguir atendiendo, aunque hubiéramos sido desatada.

Sakura se sintió aún más arrepentida, porque la mujercita casi completamente exhausta.

\- Yo me atendería sola - dijo—, pero me ordenaron que permaneciese aquí.

\- Lo sé - Hinata intentó sonreír—. Una muchacha tan hermosa como vos provocaría una conmoción allá abajo. Debéis tener mucha hambre. Yarmille se olvidó de vos y yo también, hasta hace unos minutos. Tomad - adecuadamente, tendiendo a Sakura la bandeja de comida—. Esto tendrá que bastaros hasta que pueda traeros más esta noche.

\- ¿Podéis quedaros y platicar un poco? Quiero agradeceros por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí.

\- No tenéis necesidad de agradecerme. Me ordenaron que os cuidara y atendiera, pero lo había hecho de todos los modos. Somos de la misma raza, vos y yo.

\- Quedaos, entonces, un momento.

\- No, no puedo, Sakura ..., ¿puedo llamaros Sakura?

Sakura asintió en silencio.

\- Hay demasiado que hacer allá abajo. Ya perdí media mañana en el cuarto de huéspedes - Esos hombres no se preocupan por la hora cuando quieren gozar.

Sakura la miró marcharse.

_**¿Tsunade, Karin y las otras también estaban sufriendo esta clase de tratamiento? **_

_**¿También la obligaría a ella a servir de juguete para los hombres?**_

\- ¡No! ¡Jamás! - dijo en alta voz, antes de sentarse en el suelo con la bandeja, súbitamente consciente de su hambre—. ¡Que se atrevan!

Atacó la comida con placer y agradeció en silencio a Hinata por haberse acordado de ella, puesto que nadie más la había tenido en cuenta. En el plato había dos gordas patas de faisán una media hogaza de pan achatado y untado con mantequilla, y un pequeño tazón de cebollas hervidas. La comida estaba deliciosa y solo la arruinaba la bebida que le trajeron para acompañarla: un jarro de leche.

_**¡Leche, bah!** _

**_¿Hinata la consideraba una criatura?_ **

**_Ansiaba beber un poco de cerveza o vino, por lo menos; pero leche, jamás._**

Antes de que Sakura terminara la comida, la puerta se abrió otra vez y ella vio a Sasuke Uchiha, apoyado despreocupadamente en el marco. Estaba vestido con una túnica ceñida y pantalones de color azul, bordeados de piel de marta cebellina. Un ancho cinturón de oro con una gran hebilla incrustada de gemas azules le rodeaba la cintura y cruzaba su abdomen plano. Sobre su pecho colgaba un enorme medallón de plata.

Los ojos de Sakura fueron automáticamente a sus brazos desnudos. Vio mucha fuerza en los músculos tensos bajo la piel. Imaginó esos poderosos brazos estrechándola y atrayéndola hacia él, y su pulso se aceleró traviesamente con ese pensamiento. Pero esto fue rápidamente oscurecido por el recuerdo de las consecuencias que Karin le había dicho tantas veces.

Lo miró a los ojos y enrojeció al ver la expresión divertida de él. La había sorprendido estudiándolo como si también le hubiéramos leído el pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué queréis, vikingo? - dijo secamente para ocultar su turbación.

\- Ver si vuestro carácter ha mejorado.

\- ¡No ha mejorado ni mejorará! - replicó con vehemencia, recordando todas las cosas malas que había oído acerca de este hombre—. De modo que no necesitáis volver a preguntar.

Pese a la brusquedad de Sakura, Sasuke sonrió, y reveló dientes blancos y parejos y dos profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

\- Me alegra ver qué habéis obedecido las órdenes de Yarmille y aprovechado vuestro tiempo. ¿Este es vuestro trabajo? - señaló el telar.

Ella siguió su mirada y perdió el tiempo si no hubiera creído que él hablaba en serio.

\- No, nunca tocaré esa cosa -

Él ya no sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es trabajo de mujeres - dijo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

\- ¿Ahora me diréis que no sois mujer?

Ella le echó una mirada que sugirió que él era un tonto.

\- Claro que soy mujer. Pero nunca hice trabajo de mujeres.

\- ¿No es digno de vos, supongo? - preguntó él con tono sarcástico.

\- Sí - respondió ella sin inmutarse.

Sasuke gruñó y meneó la cabeza.

\- Me dijeron que fuisteis ofrecida como novia mía. ¿Hubierais venido, sin saber dirigir una casa y sin asumir el papel propio de una esposa?

\- ¡Sé dirigir una casa, vikingo! - estalló ella, con ojos tormentosos—. Mi tía me enseñó todo lo que hay que saber sobre trabajo de mujeres. Pero nunca puse en práctica esas lecciones. Y en cuanto a que fui ofrecida como novia vuestra, así fue. Pero sabed que la perspectiva me era odiosa y solo accedí porque mi padre había dado su palabra a fin de que hubiera una alianza. ¡Por lo menos, nosotros hacemos honor a nuestra palabra cuando la comprometemos!

A él no se le escapó la ironía.

\- Yo no tomé parte en el engaño - dijo—. ¿Me culpáis por ello?

\- ¡No, yo culpo a quien lo merece! - dijo ella, escupiendo las palabras— ¡Un día él lo pagará!

Sasuke se sonrió de la amenaza. Su padre estaba acertado cuando decía que ella lo odiaba. Por la actitud desafiante de la joven, casi podría creer las otras cosas que también había contactado Fugaku. Dejó que sus ojos la estudiaran lentamente de pies a cabeza.

**_¿Podía esta muchachita haber herido a un vikingo?_ **

**_No, no era probable. __Su cuerpo esbelto estaba hecho para el placer, no para blandir una espada._ **

Otra vez esa atracción por ella y eso lo irritó.

**_Ciertamente, era peligrosa ..., no en sus amenazas, sino en su belleza._ **

**_El no confiaba en las mujeres y solo las tomaba cuando era fuerte la necesidad. De otro modo, las evitaba, y pensaría que con esa no sería diferente._**

\- Si no me culpáis, ¿por qué, entonces, dirigís vuestra cólera contra mí?

\- ¡Sois un tonto, vikingo, si tenéis que preguntarlo! Me trajeron aquí y luego vinisteis vos y dijisteis que sois mi dueño. ¡Bueno, ningún hombre es mi dueño! ¡Ninguno!

\- ¿De modo que volvemos a eso? - suspiró él y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho— No estoy listo para daros la prueba, mujer, pero cuando esté, sabréis con seguridad quién es el amo aquí.

Ella rió, pues se preocupaba por la renuencia de él representaba una victoria.

\- Sé que vos sois el amo aquí, vikingo. No pienso en otra cosa.

El brillo de sus ojos lo hizo sonreír.

\- Mientras aceptéis eso, mujer, creo que podremos ahorrarnos muchas disputas - dijo, y se marchó.

Los dientes agudos que la perseguían en una pesadilla la despertaron. Sakura se incorporó inmediatamente, lista para presentar batalla. Pero después de mirar a su alrededor, en la débil luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta, se relajó en su improvisado lecho de pieles y se quedó mirando pensativa las oscuras paredes.

**_¿Era de mañana, o aún de noche? _**

_**¿Cómo podían beber estos vikingos toda la noche y aún seguir bebiendo?**_

Los ruidos de su barriga la impulsaron a levantarse.

**_¿Acaso debería morir de hambre esperando que recordaran que estaba aquí? _**

**_¡Al demonio con ellos!_ **

Se buscaría su propia comida. Con los ojos brillantes de ira y llenos de determinación, salió de su lugar de confinamiento. No fue tan tonta de aventurarse por la escalera interior, porque la misma terminaba a la vista del pasillo. En cambio, siguió el camino que había hecho antes, por los escalones de piedra que llevaban al exterior, y después hasta la puerta abierta en el fondo de la casa, de donde salía un humo fragante.

Sakura espió nerviosa el interior. Vio a dos mujeres, una vieja y la otra más joven, que estaban girado un cerdo entero en un asador. Detrás de ellas, Hinata sacaba dos paneles achatados de una bandeja de hierro de mango largo y los ponía con varios otros en un gran cesto que estaba sobre una mesa. A Yarmille no se vio por allí, así que Sakura entró con cautela en la habitación larga y angosta.

Hinata abrió sus grandes ojos cuando la vio.

\- ¡Sakura! ¡Señor, otra vez me olvidé de vos! Estuve tan ocupada - se disculpó— desde que Yarmille me arrancó del sueño.

\- No es nada, Hinata. De todos los modos, acabo de despertarme. ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pasado el mediodía, y muchos otros también están despertándose - replicó Hinata con cansancio, y se apartó de la cara el pelo rebelde.

\- No es de extrañar que tenga tanta hambre - dijo Sakura, sorprendida de haber dormido tanto—. ¿Han seguido así toda la noche? - dijo , señalando con la cabeza el salón, desde donde venían ruidos de francachela.

Hinata suspiro.

\- Sí - dijo— No se han detenido. Algunos quedaron desmayados por los excesos, pero la mayoría fueron lo bastante prudentes para retirarse y dormir un poco antes de continuar la celebración. Todavía hay algunos con los ojos enrojecidos, que siguen cantando con sus copas en la mano.

\- ¿Cuándo acabarán?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

\- Quizá mañana, espero. Pero será mejor que regrese a donde estabas, Sakura. Los hombres vienen de tanto en tanto hasta aquí para molestarnos. No convendría que os viesen aquí. Se han hartado de mí y de Maudya, quien aún está en el cuarto de huéspedes. Se volverían locos por una mujer nueva a la que no han probado todavía.

\- Entiendo - replicó Sakura, segura de que Hinata exageraba.

Después de todo, Sasuke ni una vez la había mirado con interés.

\- Ahora prepararé vuestra bandeja y la llevaré arriba.

\- Muy bien.

Sakura se volvió para marcharse, pero se había demorado demasiado. Detrás de ella oyó una risotada que sonó como el rugido de una bestia. Alarmada, miró por encima de su hombro y vio un gigante corpulento que venía pesadamente hacia ella. Otros dos estaban junto a la abertura del pasillo, riendo y alentándolo.

\- ¡Corre, Sakura! - Gritó Hinata.

Aunque iba contra su naturaleza huir de la nada, su sentido común le dijo que esta no era una ocasión oportuna para intentar la resistencia, pues no tenía armas y era superada en número. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo debatiéndose ella misma.

El vikingo la aferró de su larga trenza y el atrajo con violencia hacia él.

\- ¡Soltadme, maldito pagano! - exclamó ella.

Pero él se rió de su indignación y su inútil lucha; además, no entendió sus palabras. Ella tuvo que morderse los labios para no insultarlo en la lengua de él; eso sera estropear sus planes, de modo que le siseó en su propio idioma, aunque de poco le valió, porque él la volvió nuevamente adentro. La tenía enganchada bajo el brazo como una pieza de equipaje cuando cruzó el área de cocinar para reunirse con sus dos amigos en el salón, junto a la escalera. Sakura notó que Hinata ya no estaba en la cocina, pero de todos modos la muchachita no podría ayudarla.

\- Vaya, Hidan has capturado una hermosa presa. Juro que este día tenéis la suerte de los dioses.

\- Debe de ser la nueva esclava de Sasuke. Me preguntó por qué la tenia escondida hasta ahora - dijo otro.

El hombre que sujetaba a Sakura soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿La estáis viendo y lo preguntáis?

\- No, Sasuke ya no se interesa por las mujeres desde que Mei lo defraudó.

\- Sí, pero esto es diferente.

\- De acuerdo, Hidan. Sin embargo, Sasuke no hará uso de esta hembra como haré yo. Tampoco es posesivo con lo suyo. ¿Entonces, por qué tenerla escondida?

\- Creo que ella se escondió. Por la forma en que se resistió, yo diría que no quería que la encontrasen.

\- Fugaku dice que pelea como un hombre.

\- Con un arma, sí; pero ahora no tiene ninguna ... ¡ay! - Hidan gritó, dejó caer a Sakura al suelo y se llevó una mano al muslo donde ella lo había mordido.

\- Puede pelear como un hombre con una espada en la mano, pero pelea como una mujer cuando no tiene ninguna! - dijo otro hombre, riendo a carcajadas.

Sakura se puso instantáneamente de pie, pero quedó en medio de los tres hombres, con el salón a sus espaldas. El gigantón que había dejado caer la miró ceñudo y trató de sujetarla otra vez. Sakura ya había sufrido su fuerza y no se iba a dejar atrapar de nuevo. Fingiéndose asustada, esquivó la mano tendida de Hidan y chocó con uno de los otros. Al hacerlo, robo un cuchillo del cinturón de este hombre, lo saco fácilmente de la vaina y retrocedió, asegurándose de que ellos pudieran ver el metal brillando en su mano

\- ¡Por Thor! Hemos sido burlados por una astuta hembra, Kimimaro.

El dueño del cuchillo le dio a su amigo una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Ella necesita que le den una lección!- dijo Hidan

\- Hacedlo, entonces. Yo no tengo deseos de volver junto a mi esposa con una herida que no puedo explicar.- dijo Idate

\- ¿Kimimaro?

\- Sí, estoy con vos, Hidan. Ella será la hembra más rebelde que habré tenido.

\- Entonces yo le tomo el brazo que tiene el cuchillo mientras vos la sujetáis.

Sakura dividió su atención entre esos dos. Tontos, pensó despectivamente. Al hablar con toda libertad ante ella le daban un arma mejor que el cuchillo.

Estaba preparada cuando se le abalanzaron. Sostuvo el cuchillo delante de ella, y cuando Hidan saltó para tomarle el brazo, ella lo bajó como un relámpago y le dio una puñalada que le desgarró la túnica, la cual instantáneamente se tiñó de rojo.

\- ¡Para que aprendas, cerdo! - dijo Sakura a Hidan, escupiendo las palabras, aunque apuntó con el cuchillo a Kimimaro para mantenerlo a raya.

Ahora, la animosidad en las caras de los dos la puso más precavida y lentamente retrocedió, alejándose de ellos. Sin embargo, se detuvo de pronto cuando encontró el cuerpo de otro vikingo. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de su equivocación. Estaba en el salón y un grupo de hombres la rodeaba. Se volvió como un relámpago antes que el que tenía detrás pudiera ponerle las manos encima, y rápidamente salió al descubierto.

El salón quedó envuelto en un manto de silencio. Los ojos de Sakura miraron rápidamente a su alrededor y encontraron rostros atónitos. Nadie se movió, excepto Hidany Kimimaro, cuya intención seguía siendo claramente maliciosa. Si todos se precipitaban a la vez, ella sabía que perdería, aunque algunos morirían en el proceso y por fin podrían tener su venganza en cierta medida.

Por lo menos, Sakura controla sus acciones. No la dominó el pánico, como habría sucedido a cualquiera que hubiera sido tan superado en número. Cuando un borracho se le acercó, ella giró como un rayo, pero no usó el cuchillo. En cambio, se subió la falda y el dio un puntapié que lo envió tropezando hacia atrás. Una vez más enfrentó a sus dos contrincantes, quienes habían aprovechado la distracción para acercársele más.

En la estancia, de pronto todos rugieron de risa ante la ridícula humillación del borracho. La tensión se aflojó un poco mientras había comentarios sobre Sakura.

Muchos quedaron asombrados al verla dispuesta a pelear nuevamente. Todos la miraban con curiosidad, a ella y a los dos atacantes, y notaban la sangre que manchaba la túnica de Hidan.

\- Aplaudo la diversión, Hidan- La voz grave de Fugaku llegó desde el otro extremo de la habitación— ¿Pero creéis prudente atacar de esa manera a una simple esclava?

Ante la obvia burla, la cara de Hidan se puso de un rojo brillante. Pero en vez de desafiar a un hombre tan poderoso como Fugaku, siguió con la farsa.

\- No, pero fue lo menos que pude hacer para animar la fiesta. Muchos prefieren dormir en vez de seguir bebiendo.

Siguieron más risotadas y Sakura vio con desconfianza que sus dos adversarios renunciaban a perseguirla y se mezclaban con los demás. Se volvió hacia la voz que reconoció fácilmente, con sus ojos jades encendidos por los fuegos del odio. En seguida vio a Fugaku, sentado en un ángulo de una de las mesas largas. Sus ojos se encontraron y Sakura debió recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar de rabia y atacarlo como hace un animal salvaje con su victimario.

\- Dejad el cuchillo, Sakura.

Se puso tensa cuando oyó otra voz.

\- ¡No, lo conservaré! - dijo.

\- ¿De qué os servirá? - Supuso Mikoto.

\- ¡Me salvará de ser maltratada por esos asnos borrachos! - replicó, miró una vez más a su alrededor antes de meter el cuchillo en el cinturón.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. Pero Sasuke no dejara que lo conservéis.

Los ojos de Sakura se entornaron peligrosamente y su mano se apoyó en el mango del cuchillo.

\- Si él trata de quitármelo, lo lamentará - dijo secamente, y señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Fugaku -. Habla por mí y dile a tu esposo que lo desafío. Él puede elegir el arma porque yo las conozco a todas.

Mikoto suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

\- No, Sakura, no le diré eso.

\- ¿Por qué? - Sakura se puso ceñuda—. Serán mis palabras las que le diréis, no las vuestras.

\- Un vikingo no pelea con una mujer. No hay ningún honor en ello - replicó Mikoto con suavidad.

\- ¡Pero yo debo verlo muerto! - gritó Sakura con voz llena de frustración—. No es mi costumbre esconderme de un enemigo, así que debo pelear abiertamente. ¡Él tiene que enfrentarme!

-Él no luchará con vos, muchacha. Pero ten la seguridad de que conoce tus sentimientos.

\- ¡Eso no es suficiente! ¿No podéis comprender que estoy destruida y que vuestro esposo es el responsable? Mis gentes están muertos por culpa de él ... hombres con los que yo crecí, con quienes compartimos el pan y quienes amaba. El marido de mi hermana ... ¡muerto! Hasta uno de vuestras razas que fue sorprendido allí ... se detuvo antes de revelar demasiado y que era un amigo. También él fue muerto. Y mi sirvienta, una anciana a quien yo amaba entrañablemente - Sakura elevó la voz turbada por el recuerdo—. ¡Cayó con un hacha en su espalda! Ella no era ninguna amenaza. Si un vikingo no pelea con una mujer, ¿por qué está muerta ella?

\- Los hombres se vuelven salvajes cuando salen de incursión - Respondió Mikoto con tristeza - Mueren muchos y es una desgracia que eso suceda. Hay muchos arrepentimientos después. También Fugaku está arrepentido.

Sakura la miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estarlo cuando mantiene a mi tía y a mi hermanastra como sirvientas?

\- ¿Y vos?

\- No, yo no sirvo a nadie.

\- Con el tiempo lo haréis, Sakura.

\- ¡Antes moriré!

El estallido de Sakura hizo que el salón quedara otra vez en silencio. Los hombres que las rodeaban no entendían sus palabras, pero conocían la furia cuando la veían.

Shisui Uchiha se acercó, temeroso por la seguridad de su madre.

\- ¿Os está amenazando, madre? - preguntó.

\- No, su furia es contra vuestro padre.

\- No confío en una esclava armada con un cuchillo, especialmente esa - replicó Shisui roncamente—. Distrae su atención y yo se lo quitaré por detrás.

\- No, Shisui, dejadla - ordenó Mikoto—. Ella está dispuesta a pelear ahora mismo. En realidad, es lo que desea -

Shisui rió.

\- ¿De veras? ¿Qué posibilidad tiene?

Sakura le disparó una mirada asesina. Este era el hombre que había osado tocarla íntimamente cuando se hallaba maniatada e indefensa.

\- ¡Cerdo! - siseó, y escupió a los pies de él.

La mirada de Shisui se volvió venenosa. Instintivamente, levantó una mano para golpearla.

\- Ya verás ...

\- ¡Shisui, basta! - exigió Mikoto.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura sacó el cuchillo de su cinturón y lo enfrentó con los brazos extendidos. Hizo una mueca, desafiándolo a que se acercara.

\- ¡Maldita perra! - gruñó Shisui—. ¡Tiene suerte de que no la haya elegido, o ahora estaría muerta! Y probablemente él siente lo mismo por la expresión que tiene - dijo ladeando la cabeza en dirección al fondo del salón.

Sakura se volvió y vio a Sasuke de pie en la abertura por donde ella había entrado hace unos instantes. Tenía el rostro ensombrecido y sus ojos hablaban de su furia helada.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo estaba allí?** _

_**¿Cuánto había oído?** _

Hinata estaba detrás de Sasuke, con expresión de ansiedad. Era evidente que ella lo había traído.

**_Oh, Hinata, Hinata. _****_Quisisteis ayudarme, pero creo que solo me has traído más dificultades_**, se dijo Sakura, desalentada.

Sasuke se le acercó lentamente, con el disgusto reflejado en su rostro. Cuando estuvo junto a ellos, ignoró a Sakura y se hablo con su madre, aunque no en su lengua noruega.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

\- ¡Preguntadme a mí, vikingo! - exclamó Sakura.

Él le dirigió su mirada de acero.

\- Vuestros amigos Hidan y Kimimaro la persiguieron hasta aquí, Sasuke - dijo Mikoto rápidamente.

\- ¿Y el cuchillo?

\- Ella se lo quitó a Kimimaro .

\- ¡Yo puedo hablar por mí! - interrumpió Sakura con furia.

\- Estoy seguro de que podéis, mujer - replicó Sasuke en voz cortante—. Entonces, decidme: ¿Cómo os encostraron? No creó que mis amigos entraran en el cuarto de costura.

\- Yo bajé.

\- ¡Se os ordenó que no lo hicierais! - Le recordó él con dureza.

\- ¿Entonces, es vuestra intención dejarme morir de hambre? - replico ella con indignación, y dijo: "No me llevó comida, de modo que bajé a buscarla".

Las facciones de él se suavizaron apenas.

\- Muy bien. Fue el descuido de otro lo que hizo que os encontrasen. ¡Pero eso no os da derecho a robar un arma, mujer!

\- ¡Sólo lo hice para protegerme!

\- ¿De qué? - gruño él con brusquedad—. Aquí nadie va a lastimaros.

\- ¡Quizá lastimarme no, pero lo que pretendían era peor! - Replicó Sakura.

\- Lo que ellos pretenden está permitido en esta casa, mujer - dijo Sasuke, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿Entonces habríais permitido que me ultrajaran?

\- Sí. Antes no he negado ese placer a mis amigos, y no voy a empezar a negarlo ahora.

Sakura abrió sus grandes ojos, en evidente confusión.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me mantuvisteis oculta de ellos?

\- Quería daros tiempo para que os adaptes a vuestra nueva vida - repuso él con soltura, como si su duda debiera ser apreciada por ella—. Aún os daré tiempo.

Ella lo miró con desprecio en sus ojos de un color jade borrascoso.

\- ¡Nuevamente demostráis que sois un tonto, vikingo, porque nunca me adaptaré a la vida a que queréis obligarme! ¡No seré ramera de vuestros amigos!

Los ojos de él brillaron con ira apenas controlada.

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento, mujer, de probar quién es el amo aquí.

Por fin Mikoto intercedió.

\- Sasuke, no. No aquí delante de todos - dijo en la lengua de ellos, creyendo que Sakura no podía entenderla.

\- ¡Ella necesita que le den una lección!

\- Sí, pero en privado, hijo. Debe ser manejada en forma diferente de las demás esclavas, porque su espíritu es demasiado orgulloso.

\- El espíritu puede ser quebrantado, señora.

\- ¿Haríais eso a una criatura tan bella?

Él ladeó la cabeza hacia Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué os ponéis de su lado? ¿Esperáis que yo tolere sus berrinches?

\- No, pero siento una especie de afinidad con ella - admitió Mikoto—. Una vez sentí algo muy parecido a lo que siente ella ahora. Pero fui conquistada con amor.

\- ¿Qué sugerís, entonces?

\- Podríais probar con bondad, hijo - dijo ella con suavidad.

\- No, ése no es mi estilo.

\- Había una época en que no eras tan duro, Sasuke. ¿Tanto os ha destruido Mei? - viendo que él entornaba los ojos, rápidamente dijo—: Perdonadme. No fue mi intención recordárosla. Pero esta muchacha no es Mei. ¿No podéis practicar un poco de tolerancia con ella?

\- ¿Ella es mía?

\- Sí - repuso Mikoto, de mala gana.

\- Entonces dejadme que la maneje como a mí me parezca mejor.

Sakura hervía por dentro. Quería que ellos siguieran creyendo que no los entendía, pero estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil no replicar cuando la conversación era acerca de ella misma. Sasuke era un adversario frío y sin corazón, no mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Por lo menos, ahora estaba segura.

Vio que él la miraba con ojos helados.

\- Dadme el cuchillo, mujer.

La voz de él no admitía negativa, pero ella meneó la cabeza con vehemencia.

\- No - dijo—. Tendréis que tomarlo vos.

\- ¡Sasuke, por Dios, dejad que lo conserve por ahora! - dijo Mikoto con ansiedad—. ¿Queréis arriesgaros a sufrir una herida aquí?

\- ¡Por Thor! - estalló él—. Sus palabras son valientes, pero vos la sobrestimáis demasiado, madre, como ella misma hace. No es rival para un hombre.

\- ¡Por favor, Sasuke!

Él luchó frenéticamente con sus emociones, pero al final las palabras implorantes de su madre se impusieron a sus instintos. Se volvió a Sakura, quien lo miró desafiante.

\- ¿Vendréis conmigo pacíficamente?

\- Sí - respondió ella de inmediato, sabiendo que la victoria era suya— Abandonaré este salón; y ella así lo hizo, orgullosamente, sin mirar a derecha ni izquierda. Mientras caminaba, metió el cuchillo en su cinturón, segura de que ahora nadie la molestaría.

En la cima de la escalera, cuando Sakura doblaba a la izquierda, Sasuke la detuvo y la empujó hacia su habitación. Ella no se opuso. Por lo menos, en el cuarto de él había una cama blanda. Pero si bien paso el umbral, para su sorpresa él la cogió levantándola en el aire con una mano y quitándole el cuchillo con la otra. En seguida la arrojó a través de la habitación y ella cayó violentamente al suelo.

\- Debí hacer esto abajo - Dijo Sasuke con una mueca de crueldad - Para ponerlos necesariamente en vuestro lugar.

\- ¡Embustero! - siseó ella, poniéndose de pie—. Temisteis hacerme frente cuando estaba preparada. ¡Debíais atacarme por detrás, como el cerdo cobarde que sois!

\- Cuidado, mujer - le advirtió él, amenazador—. O recibiréis el castigo que merecéis.

\- ¿De modo que también golpean a mujeres indefensas? ¿Es que no hay límite a vuestros modales despreciables?

— No ha mujeres indefensas, mujer... ¡a esclavas incorregibles!

— iOoohhh! — gritó ella y se lanzó sobre él.

— ¡Quieta, muchacha si aprecias en algo tu vida!

Ella no le hizo caso, decidida a lastimarlo de alguna forma. Pero se detuvo de pronto cuando oyó un gruñido amenazador que venía de la cama. Volvió sus ojos temerosos en esa dirección y vio un enorme y blanco perro pastor acurrucado sobre el lecho y que le enseñaba sus agudos dientes.

— Si me hubieseis tocado una sola vez, mujer, se habría arrojado inmediatamente a vuestro cuello.

— Llamadlo — susurró Sakura asustada, con el rostro mortalmente pálido.

— No, creo que no. El perro es lo que necesitáis para ser obediente — replicó Sasuke, y levantó un ángulo de su boca en una mueca de burla.

Ella lo miró con ojos dilatados.

— ¡No podéis dejarme aquí con él!

\- No os hará daño mientras os quedéis quieta.

Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta con una expresión divertida en su cara.

\- Todavía no nos hemos enfrentado, Sakura Haruno - dijo—. Pero cuando llegue el momento, creo que lo disfrutaré.

Ella olvidó al perro un momento y replicó:

\- ¡También yo, vikingo!

Sasuke rió con ganas y miró al animal sobre la cama.

\- Cúidala bien, Akamaru.

Sonrió, cerró la puerta y dejó solos a la muchacha y a la bestia.


	15. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Un viento frío que entraba por la puerta del balcón despertó a Sakura. Se estremeció, y rápidamente metió los pies desnudos debajo de su camisa. Cuando yacía enroscada como una pelota para darse calor, en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Levantó la vista. Sasuke estaba allí con una gran bandeja de comida. Él ordenó al perro que se largara, cerró la puerta con el talón y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué tenéis contra el aire fresco, mujer? — preguntó él sin mirarla, y abrió la puerta del balcón.

— ¿Qué tenéis vos contra un poco de tibieza? — replicó ella con petulancia.

De pronto, él le sonrió.

— Temo que vayáis a perecer en invierno, muchacha, si pensáis que con este tiempo tan apacible hace frío.

Ella tembló ante sus palabras.

**_¿Cómo se las arreglaría en invierno?_ **

Tan al norte, los meses largos, fríos, serían como nada que había conocido en su tierra. Y si lo que le habían dicho Azuma y Sasuke era verdad, durante ese tiempo no habría sol para ayudar a fundir la nieve.

— Venid a comer, mujer — dijo Sasuke, y acercó a la mesa las dos sillas como tronos.

— ¿Vuestros invitados se han marchado al fin? — preguntó Sakura, pronunciando las palabras con todo el disgusto y el odio que sentía.

— Sí. Mi casa ha vuelto a la normalidad. Primero comeremos y después hablaremos.

Ella lo miró con recelo — ¿Acerca de qué?

— De vos y vuestra nueva vida aquí..., de lo que se esperará de vos. Esta vez dejaremos las cosas arregladas.

_**¡Oh, señor!** _

Sintió que se acercaba otra batalla y en verdad no le gustó la perspectiva.

_**¿Siempre tendría que chocar con este hombre?** _

Todavía no había tenido un día de paz desde la muerte de su padre y ansiaba un poco de tranquilidad.

Sakura suspiró y se unió a Sasuke en la pequeña mesa. Él había traído dos tazones llenos del desayuno: gachas de avena. También había faisán recalentado y una hogaza entera de pan para los dos.

Cuando Sakura tomó un jarro y lo encontró rebosante de leche tibia como antes, hizo una mueca.

— ¿Por quién me tomáis que me dais leche como a una criatura?

— Yo también bebo leche, mujer — replicó él, levantando un jarro como el de ella— Se cree que es una bebida saludable.

— ¡Detesto la leche! — estalló ella— ¿Aquí no se les permite a las mujeres un poco de vino o hidromiel?

Él se reclinó en su silla y frunció los labios.

— Sí, se les permite — dijo— . Pero no a las esclavas.

Ella sintió un fuerte impulso de arrojarle la leche en la cara para borrar esa expresión. Se preguntó fugazmente cómo reaccionaría y decidió no hacer la prueba. Maldijo otra vez a su destino y en seguida atacó la comida, ansiosa por terminar de una vez.

Sasuke la observó en silencio mientras comía y notó el color encendido de sus mejillas. No hacía falta mucho para inflamar el carácter de esta joven. La sola mención de su nueva condición era suficiente. Nunca había conocido una mujer con tanto orgullo fuera de lugar y con tanta arrogancia. Que ella le perteneciera, era algo que todavía tenia que decidir si le resultaba gratificarte.

Recordó cuando llego en la noche y la encontró hecha un ovillo en la cama. Su rostro parecía tan infantil, su belleza tan irreal. Pero en seguida recordó cómo la había encontrado ayer, abajo, toda furia y fuego, salvaje y desafiante. Aun entonces él admiró su belleza, las fieras chispas reflejadas en sus ojos jades, el intenso color de su cara causado por la cólera.

Lo enfureció sobremanera encontrarla discutiendo con su madre. Pero se detuvo para escuchar las palabras con que ella describía lo que había sufrido, lo que había perdido a manos del padre de él. Algo de su furia murió entonces, pero se reavivó de inmediato cuando ella amenazó a su hermano.

_**¡Pensar que una esclava suya iba a atreverse a amenazar a su familia!** _

Y después, ver que su madre la defendía, que detenía su mano para que no castigara a la muchacha como se lo merecía. Sin embargo, fue una suerte que su madre hubiera estado allí, porque él, enfurecido como estaba, seguramente habría lastimado seriamente a la muchacha, sólo para lamentarlo después.

— Bueno, ¿vais a dictarme vuestra ley ahora?

La insolente pregunta lo hizo sonreír, lo cual formó hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

— ¿Aceptaréis mi ley? .

— Primero os escucharé, después tendréis mi repuesta — repuso ella con voz carente de interés.

— Muy bien — dijo él, recostándose nuevamente en el respaldo de su silla— Para empezar, no tendréis más berrinches de los que me habéis brindado hasta ahora.

— Yo no tengo berrinches, vikingo, digo lo que siento — respondió ella con calma.

— En vuestros labios, la palabra vikingo suena como un insulto, mujer. No quiero volver a oírla.

— ¡No os llamaré amo! — siseó ella, pronunciando la palabra con intenso desprecio.

— Os concedo eso — replicó él— . Me han dado un nombre que podéis usar.

— A mí también me dieron un nombre, aunque no he oído que vos lo uséis...

— Muy bien... Sakura — dijo él y sonrió.

Ella dejó que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios. — No es tan difícil llegar a un acuerdo con vos.

— ¿No? Deberíais reservar vuestras opiniones hasta que hayamos terminado — respondió él, y vio que la rara sonrisa desaparecía— . Ahora bien — continuó con tono autoritario— Yarmille ha sugerido que seáis alojada con las otras jóvenes. Hinata y Maudya comparten una casita a corta distancia detrás del establo. Viviréis con ellas. Dormiréis y pasaréis vuestro tiempo libre allí. ¿Es de vuestro agrado?

— Sí.

— Bien. Vuestras tareas no serán diferentes de las de esas otras mujeres. Ayudaréis a cocinar y limpiar, ordeñaréis las vacas, moleréis el grano. En realidad, no hay mucho que hacer, pues esta casa es pequeña y sólo tenéis que servirme a mí. Cuando no esté, Hinata os dirá qué hacer. Y puesto que no tengo esposa, también ayudaréis ocasionalmente en el cuarto de costura, a remendar y hacer nuevas ropas.

— ¿De veras? — preguntó Sakura con frialdad.

— Sí. No habrá niños que cuidar ni una señora que atender, pues nunca me casaré. Sólo tenéis que complacerme a mí — dijo Sasuke rápidamente, suponiendo, por la pregunta de ella, que no habría discusión.

— Todas esas tareas que habéis descrito son tareas de mujer.

— Por supuesto.

Ella lo miró fijamente, tratando de conservar la calma.

— Teníais razón cuando dijisteis que reservara mi opinión sobre el resultado de esta plática, porque si eso es lo único que me ofrecéis, nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Sasuke la miró ceñudo.

— ¿Os negáis a trabajar?

— ¡He dicho que no quiero hacer trabajos de mujeres! — dijo ella con altanería— ¡Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré!

Él se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos entrecerrados como dos hendiduras y cada vez más furioso.

— ¡Lo haréis!

— ¡No, vikingo! — replicó ella, poniendo fin a la especie de tregua que existía entre los dos— . ¡No lo haré!

— ¡La comida que coméis, las ropas que vestís, vienen de mí! ¡La casa donde dormís es mía! — estalló él, poniéndose de pie— . ¡Si no ganáis lo que consumes, mujer, sois inútil para mí!

— Ganaré lo que consuma — dijo ella en un tono repentinamente calmo que lo sorprendió.

— ¿Cómo? No será en mi cama, si es eso lo que pensáis.

— Con seguridad, eso jamás ocurrirá. No. Hiruzen ha dicho que puedo ayudarlo con los caballos si le dais vuestro permiso —

Sasuke la miró incrédulo.

— ¿Cuándo hablasteis con Hiruzen ?

— El primer día de vuestro regreso.

— ¡Os ordenaron que ese día permanecieseis en el cuarto de costura!

— No estoy acostumbrada a la inactividad, vikingo — replicó ella con vehemencia— ¡Tampoco a recibir órdenes!

— Bueno, tendréis que aprender, mujer — repuso Sasuke con brusquedad— . Y en cuanto a trabajar con Hiruzen , eso está fuera de la cuestión.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella— Decís que debo ganar lo que consumo. Bien, os dije lo que es aceptable para mí. Conozco de caballos tanto como de armas, y no me opongo a limpiar un establo porque lo he hecho antes. Si eso no basta, también puedo cazar. En mi hogar, yo proporcionaba carne para nuestra mesa; lo mismo puedo hacer aquí.

— ¿Ese es el alcance de vuestros talentos? — preguntó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Sakura sonrió de repente.

— No. Si tenéis un enemigo, lo mataré por vos —

Sasuke estalló en carcajadas.

— Sois sorprendente, mujer. ¿De veras os gustaría ser un hombre?

Ella se enfureció por el tono burlón de él.

— No puedo evitar ser lo que soy — dijo con voz quebrada— Fue así como me criaron.

— Bueno, tendréis que cambiar vuestros hábitos, mujer.

— ¿No cederéis?

— No. Trabajaréis en la casa.

Sakura se levantó con los hombros rígidos y el mentón orgullosamente en alto.

— Entonces — dijo— , no me dejáis otra alternativa que marcharme.

— ¿Qué? — La miró con incredulidad.

— Me habéis oído, vikingo. Puesto que no trabajaré según vuestras órdenes y vos no me dejáis elegir, entonces, como dijisteis, seré inútil para vos. De modo que me marcharé.

Sasuke meneó lentamente la cabeza y cruzó los brazos.

— No, mujer. Eso es imposible. Olvidáis que ya no sois libre de ir y venir como os plazca. Ahora me pertenecéis.

— ¡Sois un asno insufrible! — estalló Sakura, con su furia reflejada en el color jade vidrioso de sus ojos— . ¿Creéis que podríais detenerme si quisiera marcharme?

Sasuke se puso rígido de ira. Se sorprendió por haber soportado hasta ahora la obstinación de ella.

— Si abandonáis mis tierras, mujer, todo vikingo de millas a la redonda será lanzado tras vos. Después seréis encerrada en una celda por vuestra terquedad... indefinidamente.

Ella se rió de él.

— Una vez que me haya marchado, vikingo, no me encontrarán. Así que vuestras amenazas no me asustan.

— He tolerado mucho de vos — dijo Sasuke con voz fría como el hielo— Pero basta. Es tiempo que aprendáis plenamente lo que significa ser poseída.

Sakura miró la puerta cerrada, pero no quiso huir... no cuando podía apoderarse del cuchillo que Sasuke llevaba en su cinturón y ponerse en posición ventajosa.

— ¿Qué tenéis pensado, vikingo?

— Una buena azotaina, para empezar — dijo él, y empezó a acercársele.

Sasuke esperaba que ella echara a correr y, por lo tanto, no estaba preparado cuando Sakura se lanzó hacia él y en seguida se escabulló fácilmente por debajo de su brazo. Él murmuró un juramento y se volvió para agarrarla, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando vio el brillo del cuchillo que ella tenía en la mano.

Sakura rió de la absurda expresión de Sasuke.

— ¿Decíais?

— ¡Dadme el cuchillo, mujer! — rugió él.

— ¡Venid y tomadlo, maldito! — dijo ella con ojos tan decididos como su tono.

— ¡Sufriréis más por esto!

— Cuidado, vikingo — dijo ella en tono de provocación— . Ahora no está aquí vuestro perro para protegeros.

Él soltó un gruñido y fue hacia ella. Sakura mantuvo el cuchillo delante de ella, con intención de mantenerlo a raya, no de matarlo. Él era una bestia arrogante, pero aún no le había hecho ningún daño. Ella quería la sangre del padre, no del hijo.

Sin embargo, fue un error no atacarlo, porque Sasuke dio un salto y aferró la muñeca del brazo que sostenía el arma. La presión que aplicó para hacer caer el cuchillo fue tremenda, pero ella se mordió el labio y soportó el dolor, mientras maniobraba diestramente el cuchillo hasta que le hizo un corte en el brazo. Él la soltó. Ella miró la sangre y notó que era apenas un pequeño arañazo. Pero en ese momento, el puño de Sasuke cayó con fuerza sobre su muñeca y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. En seguida golpeó a Sakura con el dorso de la mano y casi la hizo perder el equilibrio.

Sakura se limpió lentamente la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior y lo miró desafiante. Permaneció erguida, orgullosa y sin temor frente a su contrincante.

— Haz lo tuyo, vikingo.

Él no dijo nada, sino que la miró un largo momento. Algo de su cólera se disipó. Ella no se preparó para correr cuando él se quitó el cinturón y lo sostuvo en su mano, sino que lo miró con odio a los ojos.

Entonces, inesperadamente, él dejó caer al suelo el grueso cinturón. Ella lo miró con expresión de desconcierto que se acentuó cuando él procedió a quitarse la túnica. Luego se inclinó para soltar las correas de cuero que le ceñían los pantalones alrededor de las piernas, y ella ahogó una exclamación.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

Una sonrisa cruel asomó a los labios de Sasuke.

— Me desnudo — dijo.

A ella se le dilataron los ojos.

— ¿Me golpearéis sin vuestras ropas? — preguntó con incredulidad.

— No, mujer — dijo él fríamente mientras terminaba con las correas y se quitaba sus botas de cuero blando— . He decidido trataros de otra forma.

— ¿Cómo?

Él enarcó una ceja.

— Yo diría que es obvio. Os dominaré en la única forma segura que un hombre domina a una mujer. Os poseeré.

Ella lo miró un instante antes de que el significado de las palabras se le aclarase. Por primera vez, un miedo genuino asomó a sus ojos. Su cara perdió color. Dio un paso atrás.

Un pánico aterrorizador se adueñó de Sakura.

_**Esto no tenía que suceder.** _

**_Todos habían dicho que él odiaba a las mujeres. Hidan dijo que él no la usaría en esa forma. _**

**_Y él no la había mirado ni una sola vez con lujuria, como los otros. _**

**_¿Cómo podría soportar el sufrimiento que, que según Karin, acompañaba al acto? _**

**_¿Tendría que avergonzarse de sus propios gritos de dolor? _**

**_No tenía idea de lo intenso que podía ser._**

Sasuke miró a Sakura con perplejidad. Vio las emociones en conflicto que cruzaban el rostro de la joven. Pero más lo sorprendió el terror en esos ojos... ella, que hasta ahora sólo había demostrado coraje, que había esperado, desafiante, que él le diera una buena azotaina y ahora se acobardaba ante la perspectiva de ser poseída.

Un cambio tan dramático era desconcertante. Había pensado que, por la actitud rebelde de ella, ningún dolor la doblegaría. Pero que tanta determinación se quebrantase por el medio que él escogía para humillarla no estaba de acuerdo con ese carácter; por lo menos, no antes que el hecho estuviera consumado.

— ¿He encontrado el medio de domaros? — preguntó en tono sereno y curioso.

Ante esas palabras, en el rostro de ella apareció, a su pesar, una chispa de cólera.

— ¡Yo no soy un animal para que me domen! — dijo.

— Pero sois una esclava cuya arrogancia no puede ser tolerada — replicó él con suavidad.

— Pero vos no me deseáis, vikingo. ¿Entonces, por qué esto? — dijo ella en tono sumiso.

Sasuke la miró pensativo.

— Admito que detesto a las mujeres. No las uso a menudo, sólo cuando lo exige mi cuerpo. Y, por lo tanto, una hembra bien formada no me atrae como antes. Pero parece que ésta es la única forma en que puedo poner fin a vuestra altanería.

Dió un paso adelante y ella se puso todavía más pálida.

Permaneció un momento petrificada y luego se lanzó locamente hacia el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo. Pero Sasuke había anticipado ese movimiento y la agarró antes que pudiera acercarse al arma.

Sakura luchó como una criatura salvaje atrapada, que sabe que pronto va a morir. Sus agudas uñas se clavaron en ese pecho como una roca, pero a sus oídos sólo llegó una risa divertida.

— Ahora no estáis armada, mujer. Enfrentaréis mi fuerza con la vuestra, pero ya sabéis quién saldrá perdedor.

Ella hundió los dientes en el brazo de él. Rápidamente quedó libre, pues él gritó y la soltó. Sakura quiso arrojarse al suelo, pero él la tomó de la parte posterior de la camisa. Cuando ella tiró, la prenda se rasgó hasta la cintura.

Allí, el cinturón impidió que siguiera desgarrándose. Él la atrajo hacia sí. Ella se volvió y lo golpeó en la cara con el puño cerrado. Él le aferró el brazo como una férrea tenaza y se lo retorció a la espalda, haciendo que los pechos de ella se apretaran contra él.

— ¡Soltadme! — gritó ella con voz cargada de histeria.

— No, creo que no lo haré.

Sakura pensó en rogarle otra vez, pero levantó la mirada y vio el deseo que por fin asomaba a los ojos de él. Sintióse debilitada por el miedo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado cuando él intentó besarla. Por fin él le sujetó la cabeza con su poderosa mano y bajó su boca hacia la de ella. Pero antes de que los labios se encontraran, ella agarró un puñado de la oscura melena de él y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Por Thor, mujer! — gruñó él— . ¡Os resistís como si fueseis todavía virgen, cuando no lo sois!

— Lo soy — dijo ella en un susurro contra el pecho de él, haciendo una mueca por el dolor del brazo que él no le había soltado.

Él la miró desde arriba de la coronilla de Sakura y vio la gruesa trenza rosada que caía por la espalda desnuda. Aflojó un poco el brazo, pero siguió sujetándola contra él.

— No puedo creer que los hombres de mi padre no se hayan sentido atraídos por vos como se sintieron los míos.

— No se me acercaron .— dijo ella quedamente, y rezando para que esto lo hiciera cambiar de idea— . Vuestro padre los mantuvo alejados.

Súbitamente, las carcajadas de Sasuke llenaron la habitación.

— ¿De modo que es por eso que ahora me teméis?

— ¡Yo no os temo, vikingo!

— Sí, me teméis — repuso él, con voz mucho más suave— porque yo soy el hombre que va a desfloraros. Seré gentil con vos, Sakura, pues os demostraré lo que quiero demostraros, no importa cómo os trate.

La levantó en brazos, pero ella se retorció y pateó salvajemente otra vez. Fue un esfuerzo llevarla hasta la cama. Allí la dejó caer, en seguida se le echó encima y la sujetó firmemente. Ella se arqueó y sacudió para quitarse el gran peso de encima y le arañó la espalda, hasta que él le sujetó los brazos a los lados.

— ¿Por qué insistís, mujer? He dicho que seré gentil. Os causará algún dolor esta primera vez, pero no mucho.

— ¡Mentís! — gritó Sakura, tratando en vano de liberar sus brazos— . ¡Otro rasgo vil para añadir a los otros que tenéis!

— ¡Quieta! — ordenó él en tono cortante cuando ella levantó la rodilla peligrosamente cerca de su ingle— Estabais dispuesta a recibir una azotaina que causa mucho dolor, pero rechazáis esto, que sólo causa placer. ¿O es la humillación lo que teméis, porque una vez hecho, no habrá ninguna duda de que me pertenecéis?

— ¡Vuestra lengua embustera no hará que me someta! — gritó ella llena de frustración— . ¡Conozco los sufrimientos que vais a causarme!

— ¿Sufrimientos? — el miró esos ojos aterrorizados y se preguntó qué demonios le habrían metido en la cabeza

— . La verdad surgirá del hecho, mujer.

Con eso, se apartó de ella y Sakura pensó fugazmente que había cambiado de intención. Pero se engañó, porque al instante siguiente le quitaron el cinturón, y su camisa le fue arrancada de los hombros, bajada por sus caderas y arrojada al suelo. Gimió débilmente por la humillación de tener su joven cuerpo desnudo completamente ante los ojos lascivos de un hombre. Y los ojos de este hombre saborearon con voracidad su desnudez la hicieron cerrar los ojos de vergüenza.

— Así que éste es el cuerpo que queríais negarme — murmuró él con voz ronca— Esperaba encontrar formas de muchachito, no estas curvas y redondeces perfectas. Sí, sois una mujer de verdad, completa. Nunca había visto tanta belleza... y ahora es toda mía.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante sus palabras y abrió los ojos.

— ¡Cesad de balbucear, vikingo! ¡Yo no soy vuestra y vos no habéis demostrado lo contrario!

Él le sonrió a esos tormentosos ojos jades y esas mejillas de color encendido.

— Lo haré con placer, Sakura. — pronunció el nombre como una caricia— . Sí, con mucho placer, por cierto.

Se inclinó, sus manos le sujetaron los brazos a los costados y puso una pierna sobre las de ellas, dejándola inmovilizada. Después llevó sus labios a las firmes eminencias de los pechos que se alzaban orgullosos frente a él. Tomó uno en su boca y succionó suavemente hasta que el delicioso pezón se irguió impúdico bajo su lengua.

Sakura se estremeció ante este ataque. Nunca había soñado que los labios de un hombre pudieran ser tan ardientes. Parecían abrasarla donde tocaban.

**_¿Este intenso calor era parte de los sufrimientos que iban a venir?_**

Bajó la vista hacia él; asombrada, miró la oscura cabeza que descansaba sobre sus pechos, el pelo negro que le hacía cosquillas en la piel. Después miró los hombros enormes y vio las finas marcas sangrientas de sus arañazos.

Observó los músculos de hierro que ondearon en la espalda cuando ella trató de mover sus brazos y él se lo impidió. Sakura admiraba la fuerza y el coraje; siempre los había admirado. Pero la fuerza de este hombre era increíble. La sujetaba con pasmosa facilidad cuando ella trataba con todas sus energías de sacárselo de encima. Aunque un cuerpo tan poderoso era magnífico de contemplar, estar a merced de esa fuerza le resultaba intolerable.

— Sasuke..., Sasuke... —

Él la miró, asombrado.

— Es la primera vez que usáis mi nombre — dijo — Me gusta como suena en vuestros labios.

Sakura se esforzó para hablar.

— Sasuke, soltadme — dijo en tono lo más cercano al ruego que le fue posible.

Él sonrió, con los ojos inflados de pasión.

— No, mi beldad. Es demasiado tarde para eso.

Intentó besarla, pero ella volvió la cabeza a un lado. Le soltó un brazo para sujetarle la cara. Instantáneamente lamentó su decisión, pues ella le clavó en una parte blanda del pecho unas uñas como filosos dientecillos. É

l aulló de dolor y rápidamente volvió a sujetarle la mano.

— ¡Veo que, después de todo, tenéis un arma, mi hembra sanguinaria!

— ¡Sí, pero lamento no poder alcanzar vuestro corazón; porque, si pudiera, lo arrancaría y lo arrojaría a los lobos para que lo comiesen!

— Bueno, mí fierecilla, aquí tengo algo que os daré a cambio, aunque no irá a los lobos, sino entre vuestras piernas — gruñó él, y le aferró ambos brazos con una mano mientras que con la otra se quitaba los pantalones.

Con las piernas libres por un momento, ella pateó con furia, pero fue inútil. Y entonces, el miembro duro e hinchado de él se apretó contra sus muslos.

Como él estaba de costado, ella pudo verlo claramente, soltó una exclamación ante el enorme tamaño y supo que Karin no había mentido. Seguramente, este orgulloso animal la haría pedazos y la dejaría pidiendo misericordia a gritos. Pero aunque se sintió presa de un miedo horrible, no pudo pronunciar las palabras rogándole que la soltara.

Su pánico creciente casi la ahogó. Se sacudió y retorció de tal modo que no se dio cuenta de que él había metido las rodillas entre sus piernas y ahora se inclinaba sobre ella. Cuando él bajó lentamente su peso, anulando de una vez por todas sus inútiles esfuerzos, supo que estaba atrapada sin la menor esperanza de escapar.

— Actuáis como si fuera a mataros, muchacha — dijo él, todavía asombrado de que ella luchara con tanta fiereza— . Dejad a un lado vuestros temores. No pereceréis en mi lecho.

— ¡Las palabras de un taimado zorro a su víctima elegida! — siseó ella entre dientes— . Os advierto, vikingo. Si insistís en esta fechoría lo lamentaréis. ¡Yo no me tomo las injusticias a la ligera!

Él ignoró la amenaza y aplicó sus labios a la curva del cuello de ella.

Después, le susurró al oído.

— Relajaos, Sakura, y seré gentil con vos.

— ¿Cómo puede ser gentil un patán chapucero? — replicó ella.

Sakura no vio que la cara de él se crispaba de cólera, pero la voz fue prueba de su fastidio...

— ¡Entonces, lo tendréis a vuestro modo! — dijo Sasuke.

Las piernas de ella estaban ampliamente separadas por los muslos de él. El enorme miembro fue como un grueso vástago de acero que apretaba para penetrarla, hasta que encontró la firme resistencia de la doncellez, una muralla destinada a mantener afuera a los intrusos. Pero como un rayo que golpea, él atravesó la muralla de la fortaleza, desgarrando la carne, y ella sintió un dolor penetrante y ardiente.

El cuerpo de Sakura estaba rígido de expectativa. Esperó que el terrible sufrimiento continuara. Pudo sentir el arma ofensiva que entró profundamente en ella y enseguida salió por completo, sólo para volver a entrar más y más hondo. Una y otra vez la penetró, salió, regresó rápidamente para sepultarse de nuevo en ella.

**_¿Dónde estaba el dolor que Sakura temía por sobre todas las cosas? _**

**_¿Y qué era esta extraña sensación que lentamente se extendía por su cuerpo y que la hacía sentirse flotando, volando en una nube mística que la llevaba cada vez más alto... y hacia dónde?_**

Sakura no sabía que Sasuke estaba observando la confusión de sus facciones. Por fin él cerró los ojos y entró tan hondo que pareció que ambos quedarían unidos por toda la eternidad. Después se quedó quieto. Aunque hubiera querido bajar la guardia y descansar en esta proximidad, para obtener de ello más placer, ni siquiera ahora pudo confiar en ella.

Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando él la miró, una arruga le cruzaba la frente. Sasuke se preguntó brevemente por el humor de ella, por qué ahora estaba tan quieta y no exigía que la soltara. Ella le había proporcionado más placer del que había creído posible y con un poco de asombro sintió que ya estaba deseando volver a poseerla.

— ¿Por qué os detenéis? — preguntó Sakura en tono altanero.

Él la miró esos ojos confundidos y rió.

— Porque habéis recibido mi simiente y pasará un rato antes que pueda daros más.

— Pero aún estáis duro dentro de mí — replicó ella sin avergonzarse— . Puedo sentiros. ¿No podéis continuar?

Sasuke la miró completamente sorprendido.

— ¿Queréis que continúe?

Ella lo pensó un momento y respondió en tono indiferente.

— No, el momento ha pasado.

El gruñó, irritado por la respuesta, y se preguntó si después de todo, no habría perdido la batalla.

— Deduzco que no os resultó tan terrible, ¿eh? — preguntó mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

— No, en lo más mínimo — repuso ella y se estiró perezosamente delante de él. De pronto, una expresión de cólera pasó por su rostro— . ¡Pero alguien pagará muy caro por lo que fui persuadida a esperar!

— ¿Quién?

— Es asunto mío, no vuestro—replicó ella. En seguida, sus carcajadas resonaron en la habitación, aumentando aún más la confusión de él— Este día he aprendido mucho, vikingo. Os doy las gracias.


	16. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Como no estaban Yarmille ni Sasuke para decirle nada, Sakura pasó el día holgazaneando en la casa y conociendo a los sirvientes. Sasuke había salido violentamente de la habitación después de vestirse, de un humor tempestuoso. Regresó apenas el tiempo suficiente para arrojarle una camisa nueva y enseguida se marchó sin decir palabra. Ella sabía que él debería estar muy irritado por el resultado de haberle hecho el amor. Había esperado humillarla, y en realidad fue ella quien dominó la situación y fue él el humillado. Esto no lo satisfacía para nada. Quizás ahora estaba tramando otras formas de domarla, pero ella las enfrentaría llegaron al momento.

Después de que él se marchó, sin embargo, y pasada la sorpresa de la nueva experiencia, Sakura pensó en su hermanastra. Casi estuvo tentada de tomar uno de los caballos de Sasuke e ir a buscar a Karin. Lo que le había hecho era imperdonable. El terror y el pánico que Sakura había sentido era bastante malo, pero lo que más la enfurecía era que había mostrado ese miedo al vikingo. Contra su voluntad, grabó la placentera sensación que la envolvió cuando él la penetró. Rápidamente pensó en otra cosa. No comprendía por qué Karin le había llenado la cabeza de mentiras, pero pronto lo descubriria.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa larga y angosta de la cocina y miró cómo Hinata preparaba el pan para la comida de Sasuke. Maudya estaba junto al fuego removia una espesa sopa llena de trozos de pollo. Maudya era una mujer de cabellos leonados, de unos cuarenta años, baja y rolliza, de sonrisa fácil y complexión florida.

Las dos mujeres habían contactado a Sakura cómo habían llegado aquí. Sorprendentemente, sus relatos estaban desprovistos de rencor. Habían sido vecinas en su tierra natal, pues vivían en una aldea que fue atacada cuatro años. Fue el mismo Sasuke quien las capturó y las trajo aquí. En esos años, él servía a su padre y participó en muchas de esas incursiones. Las dos mujeres no se lamentan de la vida que llevaban aquí, pues no era muy diferente a la que conocían en su tierra, y estaban bien alimentadas.

A Maudya no le importaba tanto como a Hinata que cualquier huésped de Sasuke podría llevarla a la cama cada vez que lo deseara, simplemente porque eran esclavas y no tenían ningún derecho. Este era el único aspecto de su vida del que se quejaba Hinata. Por lo menos, no sucedía a menudo.

Ambas escucharon con ansiedad cuando Sakura contó su historia y quedaron un poco intimidadas al enterarse de la forma en que había sido educada. Ahora agradecía que su padre no hubiera dado ninguna importancia a las costumbres y la tradición, pues de otro modo ella también podría haber sido como estas mujeres, pasiva bajo el yugo. Ella nunca se sometería, y Sasuke Uchiha tendría que aprender esa verdad con el tiempo, aun si no la aceptaba.

\- Contadme acerca de Sasuke - dijo Sakura mientras mordisqueaba unas nueces silvestres que Hiruzen le había traído esa mañana—. ¿Es un hombre equitativo?

\- Claro que lo es - dijo Maudya rápidamente.

\- Excepto cuando nos entreguen a sus amigos:- dijo Hinata todavía recordando los días de fiesta.

\- Creo que os quejáis demasiado - dijo Maudya, y rió por lo bajo—. Os oí reír lo mismo que yo cuando os revolcabais con un hombre.

\- No me importa un hombre a la vez, pero no uno tras otro como en el festival - repuso Hinata con irritación— Decidme si os gusta el dolor entre las piernas al día siguiente.

Sakura trató rápidamente de cambiar de tema porque su propia experiencia con un hombre aún era demasiado reciente y no quería pensar en eso todavía.

\- ¿Y los esclavos que vendió? ¿No le importa qué será de ellos?

\- Tuvo que venderlos, Sakura - explica Hinata—. Teníamos demasiados aquí ..., los que tenía él mismo, los de Madara y los que le dio su padre. Vendió únicamente los más robustos, qué puede defenderse bien y, por supuesto, los que creaban problemas.

Sakura palideció al escuchar esto, pero Hinata y Maudya no lo notaron.

Pronto recobró la compostura.

\- ¿Cuántos quedan? - preguntó.

\- Diría que aproximadamente una docena. Estamos nosotras, y las dos viejas que visteis ayer. Después están Hiruzen y el viejo Duncan, y cinco hombres más jóvenes. Por supuesto, también están los niños.

\- ¿Los niños?

Hinata sonrió con orgullo.

\- Yo tengo uno, Boruto, de dos años. Maudya tiene tres, dos de ellos mellizos.

\- Las viejas los cuidan durante el día - dijo Maudya—. Los conoceréis más tarde, cuando vengáis a casa con nosotras. Espero que os gusten los niños.

\- Me gustan - Sakura sonrió—. Solía llevar a cazar a los pequeños de nuestra aldea cuando sus padres trabajaban en los campos. Quizá también puede llevar a los vuestros cuando sean más grandes.

Sakura advirtió con una sacudida interior que había hablado de un futuro aquí, cuando no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, tenía que vigilar y no hacer demasiada amistad con estas personas, con fin de no lamentar su partida.

Siguió reuniendo información sobre el vikingo.

\- ¿Son hijos de Sasuke?

\- El amo nunca me tocó - dijo Maudya e hizo pucheros— aunque traté muchas veces de llamar su atención.

\- A mí me llevó a su cama unas pocas veces después de que me trajo aquí - dijo Hinata - Pero perdió el interés y volvió a visitar la casa de su padre para probar las esclavas de allí. Naruto es el padre de Boruto, de eso estoy seguro.

\- ¿Naruto?

\- El amigo más íntimo de Sasuke. Se hicieron hermanos de sangre para sellar esa amistad. Mezclaron sus sangres y las vertieron en la tierra en un rito de fertilidad. Eso fue hace seis años. Cuando Sasuke tenía diecinueve y Naruto algunos más.

\- ¿Naruto os contó eso?

\- Sí, viene a verme a menudo y platica conmigo.

\- ¿Naruto sabe que Boruto es su hijo? - preguntó Sakura.

\- Por supuesto.-dijo Hinata

\- ¿Entonces, por qué no se casa con vos?

Las jóvenes miraron a Sakura como si fuera una tonta.

Maudya respondió.

\- Un vikingo no puede desposar a una esclava

\- No está permitido-dijo Hinata tristemente.

\- ¿Y si la esclava fuera liberada?

\- Yo no seré liberada, Sakura. Hay una sola forma en que un esclavo puede obtener su libertad, que yo conozca, y es ayudando durante una pelea, matando a un enemigo del clan. Sólo un amo generoso otorga entonces la libertad. Naruto ha pensado en comprar a mi Boruto y a mi a Sasuke y luego darme la libertad para poder ser una familia. Está aguardando el momento adecuado para decir el ofrecimiento, cuando la actitud de Sasuke se relaje un poco. Sasuke era un joven alegre y bondadoso cuando vinimos aquí, generoso y amable con todos. La hermana de Naruto cambió eso, hace tres años. Ahora él detesta a todas las mujeres y se burlaría de Naruto si este le dijera que me ama. La hermana de Naruto ha causado muchos sufrimientos, especialmente a Sasuke.

A Sakura se le despertó el interés.

\- ¿Es esa Mei de la que tanto oigo hablar ?

Hinata miró la puerta para asegurarse de qué estaban solas antes de responder.

\- Ella es, sin duda. Es una perra fría y calculadora, si me lo preguntáis ... en nada parecida a mi Naruto. Bueno, Sasuke se enamoró de Mei y creyó que ella retribuía ese amor. Iban a casarse, en realidad. Pero entonces llegó un rico mercader y Mei se fue con él, aparentemente prefiriendo las riquezas al amor. Desde entonces Sasuke no es el mismo. Ha jurado despreciar a todas las mujeres y no casarse jamás. Se enfurece y enfada por la cosa más pequeña. Se ha vuelto cruel y despiadado, busca pelea y ha perdido muchos amigos. Durante dos inviernos se fue a las forestas y navegó hacia el norte para cazar, llegando al agotamiento para conseguir centenarios de pieles, que vendió junto con los esclavos cuando fue a Oriente la penúltima primavera. Sus ansias de riqueza eran intensas. Por lo menos, eso lo ha conseguido. Naruto dice que ahora es un hombre rico. Y ya no es tan duro con nosotros como antes de partir de ese viaje. Pero sigue siendo frío y desconfiado.

\- ¿Creéis que piensa conquistar a Mei con esas riquezas? - preguntó Sakura.

\- Quizá - replicó Hinata—. Yo no sé lo que puedes tener en la mente. Solo sé lo que Naruto me cuenta, y me dice que Sasuke jamás volverá a entregar su corazón a una mujer. Se cuida mucho. La única mujer que merece su amor, según él, es su madre. Esa mujer no puede hacer ningún mal, piensa Sasuke.

\- Sí, vi el respeto que le tiene cuando estuve en el salón - dijo Sakura— Decidme, ¿por qué ella enseñó nuestra lengua a Sasuke y no al otro hijo?

\- Shisui es el primogénito y el heredero, así que tiene que ser un verdadero vikingo. Ella no puede demostrar amor por él en público porque está mal visto, y él está vigilado continuamente por el clan. Ella se los dejó a ellos. Sasuke fue su segundo hijo y ella se consagró a él como solo puede hacerlo una madre. Él habla nuestra lengua y conoce a nuestro Dios además de los suyos. Sus modales bondadosos y amables vienen de ese amor que ella derramó sobre él, hasta que Mei mató esos sentimientos.

\- Me resulta difícil de creer que un corazón destruido puede hacer tanto daño - dijo Sakura pensativa.

\- Se puede ver que nunca entregasteis vuestro corazón, Sakura, pues de otro modo sabríais los demonios que pueden dominarte un alma dolorida. A Sasuke lo volvieron malvado. No en broma lo apodaron Sasuke Corazón Duro.

Sakura trenzó su pelo mientras iba por el sendero hasta el establo. Cuando entró, encontró a Hiruzen aplicando un emplasto a la pata herida de una yegua.

\- Estaba empezando a preguntarme si habías perdido el interés en el establo, muchacha - dijo él cuando ella se le acercó—. Esta mañana me hubiera servido mucho tu ayuda para tranquilizar a esa potranca después de que ese semental salvaje la pateara en su ansiedad por salir.

Sakura frotó suavemente el lomo de la yegua.

\- Creí que no aceptaría mi ayuda a menos que Sasuke diera permiso.

\- Lo dio anoche.

\- ¿De veras? - pregunto Sakura, sorprendida, y en seguida rió con ganas—. ¡De modo que gane!

\- Nada sé acerca de eso - replicó Hiruzen con una risita divertida—. Él dijo que yo debería trabajar con vos hasta que desistierais.

\- Bueno, no imaginé que sabría perder con gracia - dijo Sakura, y se sonrió, muy satisfecha de sí misma—. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a trabajar duro. Veamos, déjadme terminar eso por vos.

Hiruzen se incorporó lentamente y ella se puso de rodillas para ocupar su lugar junto a la yegua. Él la observo con el ojo crítico mientras ella trabajaba, pero a ella no le importa. Sabía que le llevaría un tiempo demostrar al anciano que era una mujer capaz.

\- El invierno se acerca rápidamente - dijo Sakura en tono pensativo—. Sentí el viento frío en mis brazos desnudos cuando subí la cuesta

Hiruzen rió por lo bajo.

\- Estar contenta con este tiempo hermoso, muchacha, cuando hayáis probado el invierno aquí. Pero sí, pronto estará sobre nosotros. Las cosechas fueron recogidas hace dos semanas y el sol se acerca al horizonte. Antes de que pasen muchos días, estaréis deseando los fuegos del infierno para calentaros.

\- Eso, no - replicó Sakura— Jamás. Quizá pueda dormir aquí, con los caballos, cuando llegue la nieve.

\- iHum! - gruñó él—. Las ideas que tenéis, muchacha. El amo Sasuke nunca permitiría eso.

Sakura sonrió con astucia.

\- Vos creíais que no me permitiría trabajar aquí y lo hizo. Sasuke no es tan difícil de persuadir - con curiosidad preguntó—: ¿Qué hace él en invierno para ocupar su tiempo?

\- No hay mucho que hacer para nadie cuando llega la nieve. El amo suele cazar y reunirse con sus amigos para beber. Habitualmente se une por un mes a su hermano Shisui y navegan hacia el norte para cazar osos polares.

\- ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Salió a hacer su cabalgata matinal.

\- ¿Cabalga todas las mañanas? -

Hiruzen la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, muchacha? ¿Os habéis enamorado del amo?

\- ¡Claro que no! - replicó Sakura—. Pero si voy a quedarme aquí, quiero saberlo todo acerca del hombre que es el amo de este lugar.

\- ¿Si vas a quedaros? - Hiruzen enarcó una ceja—. No tenéis alternativa, muchacha.

Sakura terminó su tarea con la yegua, se incorporó y sacudió el polvo de su falda.

\- Tengo una alternativa, Hiruzen - dijo con determinación—. No lo dudéis.

Una arruga más se sumó a los surcos del frente del anciano.

\- ¿Qué demonios se ha metido en vuestra cabeza, muchacha? Por vuestro bien, os advierto que el amo trata con mucha dureza a los que tratan de huir.

\- Si los encuentra. ¿Ninguno de aquí buscó la libertad?

\- Sí, dos. Una mujer, Hope, trató de escapar a las colinas en medio del invierno, pero el amo la encontró enseguida y la trajo de vuelta. La desdichada pasó dos días en la celda de castigo y casi hubiera muerto congelada cuando por fin la sacaron. La llevaron con los otros esclavos que fueron vendidos.

\- ¿Dijisteis dos?

\- Un joven huyó el año pasado. Shisui se ocupó de él, pues Sasuke no estaba aquí. El muchacho fue azotado delante de todos, hasta morir. A Shisui le gusta que sus escarmientos sean recordados para siempre.

Sakura se estremeció.

\- Esa celda de castigo, ¿existe de veras? -

Hiruzen asintió con expresión sombría.

\- Está debajo de la casa, frente al fiordo. Madara la hizo construir para los castigos, pues el látigo no le gustaba. Es solo un recinto pequeño tallado en un acantilado y que se cierra con una pesada puerta. En la puerta hay una pequeña abertura cuadrada, con barrotes de hierro, que es la única entrada de aire. Pero también deja entrar el frío en invierno. No es una habitación confortable, pero el amo la ha usado en algunas ocasiones.

\- Bueno, no temas, Hiruzen. Yo no veré esa habitación. Cuando me vaya, si me voy, dejaré estas tierras y no me encontrarán jamas.

\- ¿Por barco? - preguntó él y rió brevemente— ¿Cómo, muchacha? En este fiordo hay solo tres barcos. El del amo, el de su padre y uno que pertenece al clan del otro lado del fiordo. Nunca zarpará antes de la primavera y vos sola nunca podríais manejar uno.

\- No imaginé que podría - replicó Sakura secamente, sintiendo que la desesperanza descendía sobre ella.

En ese instante oyeron que se acercaba un jinete. Un momento más tarde, el gran semental negro entró en el establo. Sasuke, alto y erguido sobre el lomo del animal, vestía túnica y pantalones color castaño oscuro y su pelo negro estaba en desorden por la cabalgata.

Los ojos de Sakura examinaron al caballo y al jinete. El animal era esbelto, pero fuerte, realmente magnífico. Pero también lo era el jinete, debió admitir avergonzada. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo cuya fuerza era evidente en los marcados músculos de los brazos desnudos, un cuerpo inmensamente agradable de contemplar. Y su rostro podría embobar a una joven más débil, tan de muchacho cuando sonreía, tan recio y guapo cuando estaba serio.

Ciertamente, Sakura nunca había conocido a un hombre como éste. Pensó, un poco contra su voluntad, que podría pasar horas contemplándolo.

Sasuke quedó inmóvil un largo momento, intrigado por el atrevido examen de Sakura. Rápidamente notó que parecía satisfecha con sigo misma.

**_Sin duda, creía que había obtenido una victoria sobre él. ¿Era así?_**

Gradualmente, una sonrisa curvó los labios de Sasuke. El joven entregó las riendas a Sakura. Ella las tomó y, sin que se lo dijeran, llevó al semental al sitio donde había visto antes. Hiruzen se acercó para quitar la pesada silla, pero Sasuke lo detuvo y lo despidió. El anciano regresó al fondo del establo murmurando que el descanso le vendría bien a sus huesos.

—Este caballo necesita atención, mujer — dijo Sasuke, por fin en tono condescendiente— Ocupaos

\- ¿Creéis que no puedo? - replicó ella, ligeramente picada—. ¿Entonces esto es una prueba?

\- No mujer, es una orden. Se os ha dado una tarea ... hacedla.

\- ¡Vos ... ooohhh!

Sujetó su lengua y en cambio le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de quitar la silla. Fueron necesarios varios fuertes tirones antes que la misma cediera; después, el gran peso casi la hace caer de espaldas. A continuación, Sakura se volvió con esfuerzo para poner la silla en su sitio. Con los pechos subiendo y bajando por el esfuerzo, lo miró triunfante.

\- ¡Ya esta!

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y se apoyó en uno de los postes.

\- ¿Está qué? No habéis terminado. ¿Debo decir lo que tenéis que hacer?

\- Sé cuidar los caballos mejor que vos, vikingo. ¡Apuesto a que también sé manejarlos mejor! - estalló - ¡Si yo hubiera estado montándolo esta mañana, no habría pateado a la yegua!

\- Aprovechas toda oportunidad que se presenta para actuar como hombre- dijo él en tono burlón—. Pero yo he visto el otro aspecto de vos, mujer.

\- ¡Largaos! - grito Sakura con furia y con el rostro enrojecido—. ¡No necesito que estéis vigilándome! -

Sasuke rió con ganas.

\- Ahora me ordenas que me largue de mi propio establo. ¿No tiene límites vuestra osadía?

Ella lo miró y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Sabía que esta vez había sobrepasado sus límites.

\- Tenéis razón - dijo, ya disipada su cólera—. Quedaos, si lo deseáis, aunque no sé por qué ibais a desearlo.

Él se abstuvo de señalar que no necesitaba su permiso. En cambio, se quedo en silencio observándola y notó que ella, en realidad, sabía muy bien hacer la tarea de caballeriza.

\- ¿Cómo lo pasasteis anoche?

Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, intrigada por la pregunta.

\- Bastante bien.

\- ¿No añorasteis lo blando de mi cama? - dijo con ojos brillantes de picardía.

Ella se sonrió de la pregunta.

\- Encontré mi nueva cama mucho más de mi agrado, pues no tuve que compartirla.

Él se acercó más, se aprovechó del humor alegre de ella y la tomó del mentón.

\- ¿Qué os hace pensar que no compartiréis?

Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder, él la abrazó y la besó en la boca. El beso fue un choque para los sentidos de Sakura. Fue su primer beso, porque no podía contar el que le había dado Shisui. La boca de Sasuke se apoyó suavemente en la de ella y se movió con delicadeza. Después, su lengua le separó los labios y exploró la boca con dulzura, provocando otra sacudida de los sentidos. Sakura notó con asombro que esta tierna proximidad era inmensamente agradable. Su sangre pareció acelerarse en sus venas y subírsele como vino a la cabeza.

También comprobó que deseaba estar aún más cerca de este hombre, y a continuación le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó firmemente contra ese cuerpo duro y sólido. Sintió que él se estremecía por la sorpresa y entonces esos brazos parecieron aplastarla y el beso se volvió más exigente, como si quisiera devorarla entera.

**_¿Su espontáneo gesto lo había espoleado hasta este ataque tan impulsivo y urgente?_ **

A ella le gustó y deseó que él no se detuviera. Se sintió consumida por los fuegos de la pasión. Él era el enemigo, pero eso no parecía importarle eso a su cuerpo traidor. El contacto de él era como una droga que la cegaba para todo lo demás.

Eso no estaba bien, se dijo, mientras se deleitaba con el vértigo de sus sentidos. Debía detenerlo. Por fin reunió la fuerza necesaria para apartar sus labios y ganar el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperar su voluntad, cosa que hizo rápidamente.

Cuando vio que él no la soltaba, rió suavemente y le dijo al oído.

\- ¿Vais a tomarme aquí, a tumbarme en el heno con Hiruzen presente?

Los brazos de él se abrieron tan de repente que ella tuvo que retroceder un paso para no caer. La miró un largo momento con el entrecejo sombrío. Después giró sobre sus talones y se alejó con paso enérgico.

Ella tuvo que contener la risa para que no la oyese y se enfureciera aún más. Había ganado otra batalla, aunque esta victoria había sido mucho más difícil.

Pasaros una semana desde que Sakura comenzó a trabajar en el establo. Ella e Hiruzen ya se habían hecho muy amigos, porque él la había considerado como una hija y ella le gustaba trabajar con él.

Sakura terminó de frotar a la yegua blanca y le palmeó los flancos. Cuando termina el trabajo del establo, Hiruzen a veces le permitía sacar uno de los caballos por una hora, más o menos. Esta vez, ella eligió el semental castaño.

Saludó a Hiruzen con la mano, montó al caballo y salió del patio. Hizo trotar al animal y cuando cruzaron la pradera llana lo hizo galopar. Por primera vez en ese día se sentía libre. Con su pelo rosa sujeto hacia atrás y las riendas flojas en una mano, pasó raudamente por la hilera de árboles a su izquierda, hacia la tierra que había entre los acantilados y el fiordo. Olvidó su condición de cautiva y su lucha en esta tierra extraña y ajena. Una euforia que no había sentido desde hacia meses se apoderó de ella. El cielo estaba azul ya la distancia podría ver las aguas del fiordo cabrilleando bajo el sol mientras ella y el semental corrían sin esfuerzo sobre el terreno firme. A sus labios asomó una sonrisa, y todo su cuerpo pareció embellecer con la libertad y un regocijo recién encontrado. Perdió toda la noción del tiempo y le pareció que cabalgo horas y días, aunque no se sintió cansada al contrario el caballo parecía tan vivaz y descansando como cuando salieron del establo. Alrededor de una o dos horas más tarde, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando vio a la distancia, dos jinetes que se acercan rápidamente. Todavía estaban demasiado lejos para identificarlos.

_** ¿Quiénes deberían ser?**_

Sasuke, no, porque había regresado de su cabalgata matinal poco antes de que ella saliera y atendiera su cansado semental.

_**¿Shisui, tal vez? **_

_**¿o Fugaku?**_

Su rostro se endureció al pensar que confrontaría con su enemigo jurado. Pero cuando estaban más cerca, notó con sorpresa que eran dos desconocidos para ella. Ahora llegaron a su lado y cuando vieron a la mujer con el pelo rosa frenaron sus caballos. A Sakura no le gustaron sus expresiones. Uno tenía ojos penetrantes que inspiraban desconfianza y el otro le sonrió de manera siniestra.

\- Vos no sois vikinga con ese pelo - dijo el de los ojos penetrantes y frios—. ¿Una esclava capturada, quizás?

Una expresión de cólera cruzó la cara de Sakura. Tomó el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en su bota y lo sostuvo fuertemente, aguardando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Ellos vieron el brillo de la hoja y se hicieron una señal con las cabezas, enseguida se pusieron a cada lado de ella, ella por su parte una mano la aferró a la brida del caballo y la otra al cuchillo. Ella blandió el cuchillo, pero solo logro herir la mano del hombre. El hombre lanzo un juramento cuando la sangre comenzó a manar de la herida.

Una expresión de cólera apareció en la cara del compañero. Cuando Sakura se volvió, él la derribó del caballo. Cayó al suelo y quedó un momento atontada, mientras que él le quitaba el cuchillo y le sujetaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. El otro se envolvió la mano con un trozo de tela y, con una expresión cruel en la cara, le ató brutalmente los brazos hacia arriba.

\- De modo que me habéis provocado, muchacha - dijo el herido en tono despectivo. Se puso encima de ella le inmovilizó las piernas y comenzó a moverse contra su cuerpo.

Sakura detectó su virilidad contra ella y pateó con furia, pero el peso de él la tenía sujetada de tal forma que no pudo moverse. El hombre tiró con furia de la parte superior de la camisa y la desgarró hasta la cintura, dejando a los pechos blancos, perfectamente formados al aire.

Ella pataleó y mordió, pero esto sólo agrando el placer de su atacante, que comenzó a desprenderse de los pantalones para liberar a su miembro hinchado. Cuando estaba disponible para penetrarla, oyó el ruido de los cascos que se acercaban y levantaron la vista alarmado.

_**Por favor, Dios querido, que sea un amigo, no un enemigo**_, rogó Sakura en silencio. Aprovechamos la distracción del hombre trató de sacárselo de encima, pero el enorme peso no se movió. Un segundo después se sorprendió cuando el hombre se levanto y le dijo a su compañero con voz cargada de temor.

\- Vámonos - dijo.

Tomó sus pantalones y se los subió mientras corría a su caballo. Los dos espolearon sus animales y se alejaron al galope.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y vio a Sasuke que frenaba su caballo a pocos metros de ella. Quedó inmóvil, el rostro encendido por la humillación, olvidando su miedo de hace un minuto.

_**Oh, qué él tuviera que rescatarla como si fuera una de esas mujeres débiles e indefensas que ella despreciaba la humillo totalmente.** _

Cerró los ojos un momento, avergonzada. Cuando los abrió, se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke inclinado sobre ella con una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

\- ¿Estáis herida, Sakura? - dijo con suavidad, y le tocó la cara.

\- ¡Dejadme tranquila! - gritó ella, roja de furia.

Él se hizo hacia atrás como si lo hubieran abofeteado y sus facciones se endurecieron.

\- Levantaos - dijo, y la hizo ponerse de pie. Le dio la camisa desgarrada para que se cubriera y la empujó hacia su caballo—. Es la última vez que salís sola a cabalgar - dijo en tono cortante. ¿Quién os dio permiso para salir del patio?

Ella no respondió.

Él miró a lo lejos.

\- No vi de cerca a vuestros atacantes, y aunque una vez que regresemos a la casa enviare a hombres a perseguirlos, probablemente son mercaderes viajeros o bandidos. Es probable que para entonces hayan salido del fiordo y no los encuentren. Hubieran podido mataros - la empujó hacia el semental -. Estoy empezando a creer que sería sensato venderos en el próximo mercado de esclavos de Hedeby.

No volvió a dirigir la palabra y cuando entró en el patio, le arrojó las riendas de su caballo y se alejó caminando.

Ahora Sakura era la que esperaba a Sasuke todos los días por las mañanas cuando él salía a caballo como era su costumbre, o la mayoría de los días también por la tarde.

Cada vez que él regresaba, le entregaba el sudoroso semental. No se hablaban. En realidad, él no le había dicho una palabra desde aquel día que la rescató. Ni siquiera se dio por enterado de su presencia, excepto para arrojarle las riendas del semental; enseguida, se alejaba muy erguido.

Sakura se preguntaba a menudo por qué la ignoraba tan deliberadamente y si lo que él había dicho era verdad: **_que no le interesaban las mujeres excepto cuando su cuerpo se lo pedía._**

La irritaba que ella no ejercía influencia sobre él, porque había empezado a creer lo contrario.

Él, por su parte, todavía tenía el poder de hacerla inmensamente consciente de su presencia. En los momentos más inesperados, se sorprendía pensando en él y eso no le gustaba. Lo más fastidioso era el hecho de que no podría olvidar el día que intentó humillarla sin conseguirlo. Obviamente Sasuke la había borrado por completo de su mente.

...

Sakura estaba metida en una pequeña tina. Su cabeza descansaba apoyada en el borde y su pelo rosa espeso flotaba a su alrededor en el agua tibia. Sus pensamientos eran tranquilos. Estaba sola en la casita; un fuego ardía en el hogar cerca de ella.

Hinata y Maudya todavía se encontraban en la casa grande, sin duda sirviéndole la comida a Sasuke.

No oyó cuando la puerta se abrió silenciosamente, pero lo hizo cuando el aire frío le tocó la cara y la hizo temblar. Alzó la vista y vio a un vikingo muy alto junto a la puerta mirándola con sorprendidos ojos de color azul.

\- Iros por donde habéis venido, vikingo, y cerrad la puerta antes de que me enfríe.

El cerró la puerta, pero desde adentro, y se le acercó.

Sakura bajó la vista para confirmar que su cabello le cubría el cuerpo antes de volver a mirar recelosamente al intruso.

No había visto antes a este hombre, pero por su altura y constitución le recordó a Sasuke. Sus ojos la admiraban amorosamente. Su cara era agradable y ella notó allí humor y hasta bondad. La sonrisa le iluminaba los ojos y la formaba pequeñas arrugas en los bordes exteriores de los mismos.

Era evidente que él no había entendido la orden de ella. Esta barrera del idioma era por cierto un inconveniente. Sakura podría haber llegado a entender, pero todavía no quería descubrirse. En cambio, le indicó que se marchara con movimientos de las manos, pero él se limitó a acercare mas y acentuar su sonrisa.

\- ¡Marchaos, maldición! - gritó ella llena de frustración.

\- No es necesario que os alteréis, mujer -

Ella agrandó los ojos.

\- Habláis mi lengua.

\- Sí, Sasuke me enseñó cuando éramos más jóvenes - replicó él, divertido ante la confusión de ella.

\- ¿Quién sois? - pidió por fin.

\- Naruto

\- Si habéis venido por Hinata, ella no está aquí.

\- Ya lo veo - replicó él y se acercó aún más—. De modo que sois la nueva esclava de Sasuke - lo dijo como un hecho sabido, sin notar la furia ardiente que asomó a los ojos de ella—. he oído hablar mucho de vos.

\- Y yo de vos - replicó Sakura con furia—. Yo no respeto a un hombre que no reconoce a su hijo, y que no toma a la madre de ese hijo por esposa.

Naruto la miró atónito y arrugó el entrecejo.

\- De modo que Hinata tiene la lengua suelta.

\- No culpéis a Hinata - repuso Sakura con frialdad— Ella habla de vos solo con amor y orgullo y no os reprocha vuestra cobardía. ¿No te importa qué otros hombres se acuesten con la madre de vuestro hijo?

Una expresión herida cruzó la cara de él.

\- Me importa y mucho - dijo—. Pero todavía no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ella pertenece a Sasuke.

\- Y teméis pedirle por ella y por tu hijo a él - dijo Sakura, con obvio desprecio.

\- Lo que yo temo, mujer, es su negativa, porque entonces no podría volver a pedirle ...

\- Si yo fuera vos, tomaría lo que quiero. Vosotros, los vikingos, parecéis unos cobardes - Naruto rió de arrepentido y la sorprendió.

\- De modo que sois tan arrogante y habladora como dicen, ya veo que Sasuke aún no os domó.

Sakura sonrió pese a sí mima.

\- Si miráis con atención, veréis que es Sasuke quien ha sido domado. El no era rival para mí.

\- Me gustaría saber si Sasuke está de acuerdo con eso - repuso él, y por fin llegó junto a la tina.

Sakura lo miró con desenfado.

\- ¿Os gusta lo que veis, vikingo? - Le preguntó en tono provocativo, y se sorprendió de sí misma al hacerlo.

\- Sin duda - respondió él.

\- Bueno, si tenéis pensado ver más, olvidadlo ahora mismo. Yo elegiré a mis amantes, no ellos a mí. Y vos, con seguridad, no seréis de los elegidos.

Él rió con ganas y sus ojos azules brillaron.

\- Son palabras valientes para una mujer que se encuentra a mi merced.

Metió un dedo en el agua y le sonrió.

\- Cuidado, vikingo - su voz se volvió fría—. Hinata jamás me perdonaría si yo te lastimo.

\- ¡Ja! - rió él - ¿Y sin duda se lo contaríais?

\- Se lo contaría -

él retrocedió.

\- Bueno, nada tenéis que temer de mí. No voy a tocaros -

Ella sonrió.

\- Yo no os temo, Naruto. Yo no le temo a ningún hombre -

Él enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a Sasuke?

\- Especialmente no a Sasuke.

\- Deberíais temerle, mujer - repuso él en tono serio—. No nos tomes sin importancia cuando estamos furiosos no nos medimos.

Con eso se volteo y se marchó, dejándola intrigada por esta advertencia inesperada.


	17. CAPITULO 16

**CAPITULO 16**

Sasuke estaba sentado solo ante la larga mesa, terminando un sustancioso guisado y cavilando en su soledad. Akamaru yacía a sus pies y golpeaba ruidosamente el suelo con la cola, esperando con paciencia su comida. La mayoría de las veces, Sasuke disfrutaba de la tranquila soledad, pero en otras ocasiones, como ahora, casi deseaba haber permanecido en la casa de sus padres en vez de instalarse en este caserón frío y vacío. Echaba de menos la calidez de su familia, la plática y el compañerismo. Ni siquiera tenía a Yarmille para que le hiciera compañía durante las comidas. Porque ella sólo se alojaba en la casa cuando él estaba ausente. Y ahora que tenía menos esclavos que supervisar, sólo venía dos veces en la semana para darles instrucciones.

Sasuke pinchó con aire distraído un trozo de venado y se lo dio al mastín.

Pronto los sirvientes terminarían sus tareas en la casa y regresarían a sus viviendas para pasar la noche. Entonces él quedaría completamente solo en esta gran casa, con sólo Akamaru para acompañarlo hasta la cama.

**_Hacia tres años había creído que sería diferente. _**

**_Cómo se equivocó. _**

**_Había alentado esperanzas de que contaría con una nueva familia para añadir placer a su vida. Hijos a los que pudiera ver crecer, una esposa amante para calentarle la cama. _**

**_¡Nunca había existido un tonto más grande que el que estaba sentado en esta mesa! _**

**_Ahora nunca tendría una mujer para compartir su vida. Nunca confiaría en ninguna lo suficiente para entregarle su amor. Nunca más se expondría a sufrir otra herida de ésas._**

Pero levantó la cabeza cuando las risitas de Hinata llegaron desde el área de cocinar. Un momento después, Naruto entró en el salón, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Saludó a Sasuke y se sentó a la mesa.

— Juro que cuando venís a visitarme pasáis más tiempo con esa mujer que conmigo — dijo Sasuke de buen humor, contento de interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

— Admito que encuentro su compañía más agradable que la vuestra. Vuestro humor está generalmente muy agriado mientras ella es, oh, muy muy dulce — Naruto rió

— ¡Hum! Debí saber que ella era la única razón de vuestra visita — replicó Sasuke, fingiéndose ofendido— . Marchaos, entonces. La libero de sus obligaciones para complaceros a vos.

— Me herís, Sasuke — dijo Naruto y se llevó las manos al corazón para acentuar el significado de sus palabras— Es muy triste que un hombre prefiera la compañía de una mujer a la de un amigo de confianza.

— Ajá — repuso Sasuke, ya sin bromear. Enseguida sonrió— . ¿Entonces, qué os ha tenido tanto tiempo ausente? Eché de menos vuestra presencia en el festín y no os he visto desde que regresamos a casa.

— Estuve cosechando los pocos campos que poseo. A diferencia de vos, no tengo tantos esclavos como para no verme en la necesidad de ocuparme personalmente de la cosecha.

— Debisteis pedir ayuda, Naruto. Mis cosechas fueron recogidas hace un mes. Los esclavos no tenían nada que hacer y yo tampoco.

— Quizás el año que viene lo haga..., pero por un precio.

— ¡Bah! ¿Queréis poner precio a la amistad? ¡Ahora sois vos quien me hiere a mí!

— Entonces lo haré, Sasuke, si regresáis a tiempo de Oriente. — Sasuke demostró sorpresa.

— ¿No vendréis conmigo en la primavera, entonces?

— No lo he decidido aún — respondió Naruto con seriedad— . Mi madre no lo pasó bien durante el invierno sin mi compañía.

— Nos fue bien en nuestra primera aventura comercial — replicó Sasuke— . Quizá nos demoramos demasiado tiempo con los esclavos y por eso tuvimos que quedarnos. Pero eso no volverá a suceder.

— Eso, sólo Odín puede decirlo con seguridad — admitió Naruto— . Ya veremos.

Hinata entró con varias jarras de cerveza y los dos hombres quedaron callados. Sasuke vio la mirada que intercambiaron Naruto y la joven y casi envidió la relación que compartían. Le hubiera gustado tomar a una mujer tan ligeramente como su amigo, sin comprometerse.

Cuando Hinata se fue, Naruto sonrió y se acercó más a Sasuke. — Encontré a vuestra nueva esclava cuando venía hacia aquí.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. Primero me detuve en la casita de las mujeres para ver si Hinata estaba allí, pero en cambio encontré bañándose a esa belleza de pelo rosa.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron.

— ¿Y?

— Me pregunto por qué la alejáis de vos cuando vuestra cama es lo bastante grande para dos.

— ¡Hum! — gruñó Sasuke— . No debéis haber hablado con ella o no os haríais esa pregunta. Ciertamente, ella es una rosa, pero sus espinas son demasiado agudas para mi gusto.

— Oh, hablé con ella... un poco — Naruto sonrió — Me provocó con osadía en realidad, sólo para amenazarme enseguida si me atrevía a tocarla.

— ¿La tocasteis? — preguntó Sasuke, ceñudo y cada vez más furioso.

— No, pero apostaría a que el próximo hombre que la encuentre lo hará. ¿No os importa compartirla?

— ¿Por qué iba a importarme? Quizás eso la ponga en su lugar — dijo Sasuke, torvamente.

Naruto rió.

— ¿Todavía tenéis que cumplir la promesa que hicisteis en el festín? La muchacha aún no está domada, ¿eh?

— No tenéis que recordarme esa promesa de borracho — dijo Sasuke, con una mueca.

Recordó claramente la promesa porque en aquella oportunidad no estaba borracho, sino enfurecido por las constantes bromas de su hermano sobre que nunca podría manejar a una mujer pendenciera como Sakura. Poniendo las manos sobre la tabla sagrada dedicada al dios Frey y bebiendo de la copa ritual, había prometido delante de todos que la domaría.

Poco sabía entonces de las dificultades de la tarea que se imponía a sí mismo. La táctica que eligió le fracasó. Ella no quedó humillada por el resultado, sino muy complacida, y puesto que ése no había sido el objetivo, él se sintió muy fastidiado. Sin embargo, castigarla con el látigo hubiera sido inútil, él lo sabía; además no lo hubiese hecho de corazón. Aunque ella no se doblegaba a su voluntad, por lo menos lo servía, aunque no fuera en la forma que él le ordenó la primera vez.

— ¿De modo que ella no quiere trabajar para vos? — preguntó Naruto.

— No, trabaja en el establo.

— ¿Permitís eso? — preguntó Naruto, sorprendido.

— Es lo único que acepta hacer — admitió Sasuke de mala gana, y su ceño se acentuó.

Las carcajadas de Naruto resonaron en el salón.

— ¡De modo que la muchacha tenía razón! Sois vos quien ha sido domado, no ella.

— ¿Ella dijo eso?

La risa de Naruto se apagó y él arrugó el entrecejo ante la expresión de cólera que apareció en el rostro de su amigo.

— Vamos, Sasuke. No quisiera causar con mis palabras un daño a la muchacha.

— ¡No sufrirá ningún daño, pero por Thor, no estará tan satisfecha consigo misma por la mañana!

Una nube oscura pareció haber envuelto a Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró y suspiró interiormente. Lamentó mucho sus palabras apresuradas y esperó que la muchacha no tuviera que sufrir demasiado a causa de ellas.

Sasuke se dirigió a la casita de las esclavas, con una furia profunda denominándolo durante el camino. Abrió sigilosamente la puerta de la vivienda de las mujeres y entró. Un suave resplandor rojizo del fuego moribundo lo ayudó a encontrar a su presa. Se le acercó.

Sakura estaba profundamente dormida sobre un tapete frente al fuego, acurrucada debajo de una vieja manta de lana. Su pelo sedoso estaba suelto y se extendía detrás de ella como sembrado de rubíes por la luz del fuego. Las largas pestañas le sombreaban las mejillas y sus labios entreabiertos estaban húmedos como pétalos rosados.

El verla tan dulce e inocente en su sueño inflamó la sangre de Sasuke, tanto que no recordó que despierta era un demonio. Se inclinó y retiró la manta con suavidad. Cuando el aire frío que entraba por la puerta tocó sus pies desnudos, Sakura arrugó la cara y acercó sus piernas a su pecho en busca del calor perdido. Su forma menuda estaba oculta dentro de un basto y voluminoso camisón, que sin duda le había dado la rolliza Maudya, que dormía en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sasuke recordaba bien los miembros sedosos que ahora estaban tan abrigadamente envueltos, los brazos suaves y los muslos largos y bien formados, las firmes prominencias gemelas de sus pechos y el vientre firme y liso.

También pensó en la delicada curva de su cintura y en las nalgas redondeadas que pedían que las acariciaran, la aterciopelada suavidad de su espalda y los huecos satinados del cuello que había besado.

Sasuke rápidamente se sacó de la mente esos pensamientos antes que lo dominaran y lo hicieran actuar como un semental en celo sin importarle la privacidad. Con un rápido movimiento, aplicó una mano sobre la boca de Sakura para impedirle que lanzara un grito de alarma, porque con ello hubiera despertado a las otras.

La joven abrió instantáneamente los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera ver quién estaba raptándola, él la levantó y la apretó contra la pétrea dureza de su pecho y se llevó hacia la oscuridad de la noche al cuerpo que se retorcía.

Cuando llegó al establo la dejó en el suelo. Ella lo miró furiosa, con el pelo cayéndole sobre los hombros hasta la cintura, como una capa. Entonces lo reconoció y su ánimo se serenó por completo.

— Oh, sois vos — dijo en tono que sugería que él no merecía toda su preocupación.

— ¿Y quién otro podía ser?

— Uno de vuestros amigos — repuso ella— . Apostaría que ese llamado Hidan querría hacerme pagar lo que le hice. También a vuestro hermano le gustaría llevarme a la cama.

— ¿Y vos les teméis?

— No, pero no soy tonta como para tomarlos a la ligera — respondió ella.

— Sólo a mí me tomáis a la ligera, ¿verdad? — gruñó él.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Por qué debería temeros, vikingo? Me habéis mostrado lo peor de vos, pero en realidad no fue tan malo —

Él dio un paso hacia ella, nuevamente encolerizándose.

— ¿Deberé cargaros el resto del camino, mujer o caminaréis voluntariamente?

— No, no iré con vos. No me gusta que me despertéis para vuestro placer.

— No se trata de mi placer, mujer.

— ¿No?

— Entonces ¿qué?

— ¿Vendréis?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir sí, porque se le había despertado la curiosidad, él la tomó de un codo y la empujó con rudeza hacia adelante. Ella se detuvo cuando las piedras del suelo le recordaron que estaba descalza.

— ¿Por qué os detenéis? — preguntó él en tono de impaciencia.

— ¿Deseáis que mis pies queden ensangrentados? Parece que, después de todo, tendréis que cargarme — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Él vaciló un largo momento y la miró sombriamente antes de atraerla de un tirón y levantarla del suelo. Inmediatamente ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y oyó que él gruñía de desaprobación. Con pasos rápidos llegaron al fondo de la casa y a la escalera que subía al primer piso. Él subió deprisa, de a dos peldaños a lavez. El peso de Sakura parecía ser nada más que un saco de plumas en sus brazos poderosos.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la dejó deslizarse hasta el suelo, pero Sakura, a propósito, mantuvo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él un momento más de lo necesario antes de dejarlos caer a sus costados. Él permaneció impasible y la empujó para que la precediera.

Ella no había estado en la casa desde el día que él tomó su inocencia e inmediatamente notó los cambios que desde entonces habían tenido lugar. Ornamentados candelabros de oro estaban ahora fijos a intervalos en las paredes, y entre ellos colgaban pequeñas tapicerías de brillante colorido con bordes decorados con oro. En el suelo, una alfombra angosta corría a lo largo del ancho pasillo. Era negra y plateada, con bordados en oro en forma de espirales en los bordes. La atmósfera era todo un cambio para mejor comparada con la de antes.

Sakura vaciló cuando vio que estaban acercándose a las habitaciones de Sasuke, pero él la hizo entrar y cerró la puerta. Ella se volvió, con los brazos en jarra y los ojos relampagueantes de furia.

— ¿Me habéis engañado, vikingo? ¿Con qué propósito estamos aquí? — preguntó Sakura colérica.

— Nuestro propósito, corno decís vos, espero que sea prolongado. Conociendo vuestra aversión a las corrientes de aire, elijo esta habitación por ser en el presente la más abrigada de la casa.

— Qué considerado — murmuró ella con sarcasmo. Sin duda, la habitación era acogedora. Ardía un fuego en el hogar que calentaba toda la estancia. Sakura notó que aquí también se habían introducido mejoras. Dos enormes alfombras idénticas, que casi se unían, cubrían el frío piso con dibujos azules y dorados. Dos grandes tapices colgaban en las paredes. Uno representaba a un grupo de campesinos trabajando la tierra bajo un cielo luminoso y el otro narraba una historia en miniatura contra un fondo amarillo. Un diván sin respaldo también había sido añadido a la habitación. Cubierto con rico brocado azul y blanco, tenía garras de león talladas como patas.

Sakura observó todo esto con sorpresa antes de volver a mirar a Sasuke.

— Bueno, ¿me diréis por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y por qué fuisteis a buscarme en esa forma, con tanto secreto?

Él se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la mesilla donde había un odre de vino y un plato de queso.

— No sabía de qué humor estaríais, de modo que preferí no arriesgarme a que hicierais alboroto y despertarais a las otras mujeres. No tenía objeto que ellas despertaran sólo porque vos y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar.

Sakura se puso rígida.

— Hemos arreglado todo. ¿Qué queda por arreglar?

— No hemos arreglado nada, mujer.

— Sin embargo, yo trabajo para vos — replicó ella, levantando la voz— . ¡Me gano mi comida! ¿Qué más queréis de mí?

Él fue hasta el gran cofre que estaba contra la pared y sacó de él una bata de seda gris elegantemente orlada con piel blanca. Después fue a pararse frente a ella, a unos pocos centímetros, de modo que Sakura debió levantar la cabeza para mirarlo cuando él le habló.

— Si, habéis trabajado, alegremente, pero no como yo quería. En su momento yo os lo concedí porque no veía otro camino. Los esclavos, se supone, no tienen que disfrutar de su trabajo, mujer, pero vos sin duda lo disfrutáis — hizo una pausa— . Pero basta ya.

— ¿Cómo?

Una sonrisa helada asomó a los labios de Sasuke.

— Empezaremos de nuevo — dijo— Haréis las tareas originariamente destinadas a vos y empezaréis con esto — dijo entregándole la corta bata— Hay un pequeño desgarrón debajo del brazo que necesita ser reparado.

Ella lo miró pasmada.

— ¡Señor del cielo! — gritó con exasperación.

— Vuestro Dios no puede ayudaros, mujer, ni tampoco el mío. Sólo me tenéis a mí para tratar.

— ¡No lo haré, Sasuke! — replicó ella furiosa y arrojó la bata al suelo— . ¡Sabéis que no lo haré!

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros y a acercarse a la mesa.

— Entonces — dijo, por encima de su hombro — permaneceréis en esta habitación hasta que cambiéis de idea.

— No, sólo hasta que os quedéis dormido, vikingo.

— Entonces, parece que nuevamente tendréis que ser vigilada. Akamaru— llamó, y el mastín blanco bajó de la cama. Sakura ni siquiera lo había visto, pues su blanco pelaje se confundía con el armiño del cobertor— . Quedaos en el suelo y cuidad que la mujer que no se vaya — ordenó Sasuke.

El animal pareció comprender cada palabra. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Sakura con indiferencia, antes de acercarse a la puerta, donde volvió a echarse.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina y enseguida dirigió esa misma mirada al amo del can.

— He tratado de no odiaros, vikingo, pues vos no sois personalmente culpable de que yo esté aquí, ¡pero estáis haciéndolo difícil!

Él curvó los labios en una sonrisa cínica.

— Odiadme todo lo que queráis, mujer. Eso no cambiará nada. Mis sentimientos hacia vos no son muy diferentes, porque habéis sido una mujer de mal carácter y porfiada desde que llegasteis, una espina en mi costado de la que puedo prescindir — Bebió un largo sorbo de vino y empezó a quitarse la ropa.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Hemos llegado a una situación sin salida, así que esta noche no habrá discusiones. A la cama, mujer.

— Ya no estoy cansada — dijo ella rápidamente.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¡Podéis obligarme a permanecer en esta habitación, pero no dormiré en esa cama con vos! — estalló ella.

— ¿No? — dijo él y enarcó una ceja— . Por el juego que habéis jugado desde la última vez que estuvisteis aquí acostada yo hubiera pensado que estaríais más que dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez.

— ¡Os equivocasteis! — replicó ella, con las mejillas encendidas.

— Bueno, no importa. Puesto que yo me opongo a compartir mi cama, vos dormiréis ahí. Pero no temáis, mujer. No me aprovecharé de vos para que no encontréis placer en esta habitación. Ahora, a la cama, y si no es para dormir, que sea entonces para pensar en vuestra terquedad.


	18. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Su propio cuerpo impulsaba a Sakura al estado de conciencia. Parecía gritarle: despierta, despierta y mira los placeres que te aguardan.

El sueño se disipó y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente por la sorpresa que le causaban las sensaciones que experimentaba y después se agrandaron cuando comprendió qué estaba sucediendo.

Sakura yacía de costado, de cara a la pared, con los brazos sobre la almohada y debajo de su cabeza, una pierna levantada y flexionada en la rodilla y la otra extendida. Estaba acostada sobre el cobertor de armiño, tal como cuando se quedó dormida con Sasuke a su lado. Pero ahora su camisón estaba subido y amontonado alrededor de su cintura, dejando sus muslos y piernas completamente desnudos. Permaneció perfectamente inmóvil y logró mantener la respiración regular, como si siguiera durmiendo. El pecho de Sasuke se apretaba contra su espalda y el calor de él atravesaba el camisón. Un brazo descansaba sobre su cintura y la mano, debajo de la tela, le acariciaba un pecho con suavidad. Ella sentía en su nuca el aliento de él, ardiente y cosquilleante, y la mano que empezó a moverse lentamente hacia abajo, siguiendo la curva tensa de su vientre, y después sobre su cadera y su muslo.

La sensación le erizó la piel de las piernas. Después, la mano se movió diestramente hacia la cara interna del muslo y empezó a ascender, con lentitud exasperaste, hasta que por fin se detuvo sobre el suave montículo de rizos rosados entre las piernas de ella. Allí la mano se demoró, los dedos separaron suavemente los rizos y se abrieron camino hacia la carne húmeda, caliente, que ya se estremecía de deleite.

Con asombro, Sakura oyó que de sus propios labios escapaba un suave gemido. Sabía que hubiera debido correr, huir, pero en cambio se volvió lentamente hasta quedar de espaldas y abierta a esos dedos que exploraban.

Una sonrisa seductora le curvó los labios a Sasuke cuando vio la ardiente mirada de los ojos color jades de Sakura.

— Os llevó mucho tiempo despertaros, mujer — murmuró él, en tono burlón.

La sorprendió que él pudiese ser tan cálido y tierno cuando habitualmente se mostraba tan brusco y rudo. Pero no le importó y esto también la sorprendió; en realidad estaba ansiando este momento. La última vez que había estado así tendida experimentó un auténtico placer, pero también sintió que goces aún más intensos podían ser alcanzados.

— Yo hubiera podido jurar, señor vikingo, que dijisteis que no encontraría placer en esta cama — dijo ella y pasó los dedos entre los vellos del pecho de él— ¿No podéis cumplir vuestra palabra por una sola noche?

— Parece, mujer — replicó él con voz ronca, y bajando sus labios hacia los de ella para besarla suavemente— que hablé en forma apresurada. Pero debéis culparos vos misma, porque, en verdad, vuestros modales varoniles desaparecen una vez que estáis en la cama, la miró y sonrió— . ¿Por qué es eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió con picardía.

— Compruebo que ser una mujer, en ocasiones tiene sus ventajas. Y no soy demasiado tímida para admitirlo.

— ¡Tímida, ja! — rió él— . ¡ Eso jamás!

— Vos lo sabéis muy bien, vikingo — replicó ella, y le puso una mano en el cuello para atraerlo más— . Ahora, no os sorprendáis de mis acciones.

Lo besó con voracidad, y aunque acababa de advertírselo, él se sorprendió. Que la proximidad de ella lo había tentado hasta donde ya no podía controlarse, era un hecho. Que ahora ella estaba enloqueciéndolo de pasión, era todavía más cierto. Sakura lo impulsó a que la tocara y él lo hizo sin vacilar. Ella abrió sus piernas para él, y él penetró profundamente en ella. La tomo de las nalgas para apretarla aún más contra él y la montó como un semental que cabalga al viento. Antes de la embestida final, él sintió que ella envolvía las piernas alrededor de sus muslos y entonces se perdió en esa esfera blanca de fuego y deleite que lo había llevado a quebrar su palabra y hacerla suya.

Respirando agitadamente, Sasuke descansó todo su peso sobre el pequeño cuerpo de ella, con su cabeza apoyada contra el cuello de Sakura. Por fin se movió para incorporarse, pero ella unió los brazos detrás de su cabeza y con las piernas siguió rodeándole las caderas. Él la miró, intrigado, y notó el sesgo seductor de los ojos, la sensual crispación de los labios.

— Mostradme vuestra fuerza, vikingo — jadeó ella, retorciéndose sensualmente debajo de él— .Continuad.

— Por todos los dioses, mujer, ¿no tenéis vergüenza? — preguntó él, con incredulidad.

— ¿Por qué? — replicó élla, sin amilanarse— . ¿Es vergonzoso que esto me guste? ¿Tengo que fingir que no es así?

— No, pero ninguna mujer jamás me ha pedido más!

— ¡No me comparéis con vuestras otras mujeres, vikingo! — dijo ella con vehemencia, y lo soltó— ¡Marchaos, entonces, si no tenéis fuerza para satisfacerme!

Él le tomó las manos con que ella le empujaba el pecho y se las llevó a los costados.

— La táctica que empleáis es indecorosa, zorra — dijo él, en tono despectivo.

Con lentitud, empezó nuevamente a moverse dentro de ella y al mismo tiempo le aplastó los labios con un doloroso beso. Apenas fue necesario un momento para que la chispa del deseo se reavivara. Sasuke entró con un ritmo regular, decidido, y después le soltó los brazos y le tomó la cara con las manos. Su beso se volvió más intenso, más exigente. Sintió que ella le pasaba las manos por la espalda y palpaba los músculos endurecidos de allí. Sakura empezó a gemir con suavidad y nuevamente le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apretó cada vez más fuerte, como si quisiera abrazarlo por toda la vida. Aun en su feroz acceso de pasión, él notó el salvaje abandono de ella y por fin Sakura sintió que el aliento se le quedaba en la garganta, se puso rígida, y clavó las uñas en los hombros de Sasuke, como si fueran zarpas de gato. El nombre de él escapó de sus labios en un ronco susurro. En ese instante, él se le unió en ese tan buscado reino del placer explosivo.

Esta vez ella no protestó cuando él se apartó y se puso a un lado. Ambos estaban exhaustos y respiraban pesadamente. Cuando ella le tocó el hombro con suavidad, la mente de él se rebeló, porque temió que Sakura se atrevería a pedirle todavía más.

— Todavía no es de mañana, mujer — dijo con cansancio y sin abrir los ojos— Volved a dormiros.

— Sólo quería darte las gracias, Sasuke. Eso es todo.

Él abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver la expresión tierna en la cara de ella, antes de que ella se volviera y se bajara el camisón. Él miró fijamente la nuca de Sakura y otra vez se sintió sorprendido e intrigado por las muchas facetas que tenía el carácter de esta mujer. La de ahora era la que más le gustaba.

Sus facciones se suavizaron.

— Venid, mujer — dijo roncamente, y la atrajo a sus brazos.

Sabía que ella no se resistiría y esto lo complacía aún más. Ella se acurrucó contra él, y Sasuke supo, sin ninguna duda, que podría acostumbrarse a esta mujer sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Es lindo, Sasuke, no pelear con vos — dijo Sakura suavemente contra el pecho de él, ya medio dormida.

Él sonrió e inconscientemente la estrechó más. El efecto que ella tenía sobre él era sorprendente. Si seguían así abrazados, pronto él volvería a desearla. — Sí, Sakura, es muy lindo.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban sentados frente a frente ante la mesa pequeña, con el desayuno entre los dos. Ella se apoyaba lánguidamente en el respaldo de su silla, picoteaba malhumorada su comida y a cada instante dirigía a Sasuke una mirada furiosa. Pero él estaba demasiado absorto en su comida para notarlo.

Hace una semana que él la tenía confinada a esta habitación, con la única compañía del odioso mastín blanco. Sasuke traía personalmente a Sakura las comidas, pero la dejaba sola durante el día y sólo regresaba de noche. No volvió a tocarla desde la noche que la trajo aquí y hasta accedió cuando ella insistió que dormiría en el diván en vez de en la gran cama con él.

Al despertar aquella mañana después de la primera noche juntos, ella quedó apabullada por el recuerdo de lo que había hecho. No era Sakura quien había actuado no mejor que una prostituta vagabunda, sino su despreciable cuerpo femenino. Ese instrumento traidor que elegía conocer todos los frutos de su despertar, hasta había provocado e incitado a Sasuke para que se lo enseñara.

Él había avivado dentro de ella un fuego que ella no soñaba que existía, pero nunca más. El delicioso placer que había experimentado podía ser negado. Sí, esa clase de éxtasis no le era necesario, porque ella tendría que renunciar a demasiadas cosas para alcanzarlo nuevamente...

Aunque era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo sucedido, ella se condenaría antes que permitir que volviera a suceder. Había sido una tonta al pensar que Sasuke cambiaría de idea a causa de ello: él seguía decidido a que ella le sirviera como exigía.

Por eso, ella no podía perdonarlo, no después de la ternura que había tenido lugar entre los dos.

Con Akamaru descansando entre sus pies, Sakura le ofreció distraídamente un bocado de carne, acostumbrada a hacer lo mismo en su casa con los perros de su padre que vagabundeaban por todo el interior de la mansión. Cuando el perro blanco le rozó la mano con el hocico pidiéndole más, ella comprendió lo que había hecho y al levantar la vista vio que Sasuke la miraba ceñudo. Bien, pensó con perversa satisfacción. Eso era mejor que la expresión de seguridad en sí mismo que lucía tan a menudo en los últimos días.

— ¿Qué os disgusta, vikingo? — preguntó en tono inocente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con picardía— ¿Teméis que os haya quitado la lealtad del perro? – como la expresión de él se ensombreció todavía más, ella sonrió más ampliamente e insistió— ¿No sabíais que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos? ¿Pero qué esperabais después de encerrarnos juntos? No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ni siquiera levante la cabeza cuando yo salga de esta habitación.

Sasuke la miró fríamente un largo momento antes de responder:

— Si decís la verdad, mujer, entonces es tiempo de poner una cerradura en la puerta.

La cara de Sakura se puso gris.

— ¡No lo haríais!

— Ciertamente que lo haría — replicó él en tono glacial— . Esta noche, en realidad, pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

— Sólo estaba bromeando, Sasuke — dijo Sakura tratando de tomarlo a la ligera— Podéis confiar en que vuestro perro hará lo que le ordenéis.

— Es en vos en quien no confío — replicó él secamente, y se dirigió con pasos airados a la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendréis aquí? — preguntó ella furiosamente.

En la puerta, él se volvió y la miró con una expresión de desdén.

— No soy yo quien os tiene aquí, mujer, sino vos misma. Sólo tenéis que servirme como yo deseo y disfrutaréis los mismos privilegios que las otras esclavas.

— ¡Sois un asno pomposo e insufrible! — estalló ella poniéndose de pie y apretando los puños— . ¡Primero os pudriréis en el infierno!

— Vos sois una mujer terca — replicó él desdeñosamente— . Pero veréis que yo puedo serlo más.

Con eso abandonó la habitación y dejó a Sakura tan furiosa que levantó un jarro lleno de leche y lo arrojó contra la puerta cerrada. Viendo el daño causado, no se detuvo allí. Con un fulgor destructivo en los ojos, derribó la mesilla; la fuente de comida cayó al suelo y Akamaru debió hacerse a un lado, gimiendo, para que no le cayera encima. Con decisión fue hasta la cama y arrancó los cobertores, después fue hasta el cofre de Sasuke. Con maligno placer, desparramó su contenido por la habitación.

Tan concentrada estaba Sakura en su tarea que no oyó que Sasuke regresó.

De pronto se sintió tomada de atrás y arrojada sobre la cama.

— ¡Vuestras pataletas son propias de una criatura, no de la mujer que creí que erais! — estalló él, y la siguió hacia la cama.

Cuando Sakura se volvió para mirarlo, él estaba de rodillas, con una mano levantada para golpearla. Miró ese puño sin parpadear y lo desafió a que hiciera lo peor. Pero Sasuke vaciló un momento demasiado largo y el impulso pasó. Bajó el brazo con una maldición y salió de la cama. Después, la miró desde arriba con furia despiadada.

— Habéis decidido cuál será vuestra tarea, mujer. Pondréis esta habitación en orden antes de la noche, o tendréis que acostaros sin comer. Y si pensáis que una comida de menos no tendrá importancia, pensadlo otra vez porque se os negará alimento hasta que hayáis hecho el trabajo—Con eso, salió dando un portazo.

— ¿Qué haré, Akamaru? — preguntó Sakura suavemente, como si el fuerte animal pudiera tener una solución a su problema— . ¿Deberé morirme de hambre por despecho? Esto no es de mi agrado, pero le demostraría a ese chacal dominante que no puede darme órdenes. ¡Maldito sea! — gritó— . ¿Por qué me hace esto a mí? ¡Quiere quebrantar mi orgullo y pisotearlo en el polvo!

Todo iba muy bien antes de esto, pensó Sakura. Y ahora me hará pasar hambre. Sí, él ha dicho las palabras y no puede volverse atrás.

_**«Esta vez, seré yo quien tendrá que ceder»**_, pensó Sakura.

Sasuke llegó a la cima de la pequeña colina y detuvo su caballo. Se bajo y se pasó las manos por su pelo en desorden. Con la espalda erguida miró las luces de la aurora boreal que brillaban en el cielo negro y cuyos misteriosos colores lanzaban un extraño resplandor sobre la tierra. Había cabalgado duramente la mayor parte del día, a veces sin siquiera percatarse de dónde estaba y dejando al semental que fuera donde quería. Sin embargo, Sasuke todavía no había resuelto la confusión de sus pensamientos que le pesaban continuamente desde que dejó a la altanera Sakura. El destino de la joven, el destino que él le había preparado, pendía como una nube oscura sobre su cabeza. Se maldijo a sí mismo un centenar de veces por las palabras que había pronunciado encolerizado, palabras que muy bien podían poner fin a la vida de la muchacha.

**_¿Podía ella ser de veras tan empecinada?_ **

_**¿Y por una cuestión tan trivial?** _

Hubiera debido seguir su primer impulso, que fue golpearla. Pero lo había detenido la idea de golpear ese rostro tan hermoso.

**_Si regresaba a su habitación y la encontraba aún en desorden, ¿qué haría? Si esta vez cedía, nunca podría manejar a la muchacha. Si ninguno de los dos cedía, la muchacha moriría..._**

**_Si por lo menos conociera más su carácter, entonces quizá podría predecir cómo reaccionaría ella. _**

**_¿Pero quién había aquí que pudiera iluminarlo?_**

— ¡Imbécil! — dijo en voz alta— . Hay alguien que puede arrojar un poco de la luz sobre la empecinada mujer a la que me encuentro atado contra mi voluntad.

Sasuke volvió su montura en dirección a la casa de su padre.

Después de una corta cabalgata, entró en el humoso hall de Fugaku y encontró a su padre y su hermano entretenidos con una partida de dados. Su madre estaba cosiendo.

— ¡Jo! ¿Qué lo trae esta noche al príncipe mercader a nuestra humilde morada? — bromeó Shisui cuando Sasuke se les unió— Hubiera creído que necesitaríais todo vuestro tiempo libre para contar las riquezas que habéis amasado.

— No, me basta con la mitad — replicó Sasuke, aunque su humor no era para bromas— . Vine para hablar con una de las nuevas esclavas.

— ¿Sólo queréis hablar? — preguntó Shisui, y se golpeó la rodilla riendo de su chiste.

— Basta, Shisui — dijo Fugaku solemnemente. Picada su curiosidad, se volvió hacia Sasuke— . ¿Con cuál?

— Una de las amigas de Sakura — repuso él— . No importa cuál.

— ¿Sí?

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

— Padre, veo la pregunta en vuestra cara, pero no la formuléis. Ahora soy yo quien tiene preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

— ¿De una de las amigas de Sakura? — dijo Fugaku, sonriendo— ¿Queréis saber más de ella?

— Sí, querría saber hasta qué límites puede llevarla su orgullo — admitió el joven.

— No os entiendo bien, Sasuke. ¿Tenéis problemas con la muchacha?

— ¿Vos me lo preguntáis, después de haber elogiado su carácter fuerte? — replicó Sasuke— . ¿De veras creísteis que ella se adaptaría a esta nueva vida?

Fugaku suspiró.

— ¿De modo que la muchacha no os satisface?

— Aún tengo que decidir si el placer que me proporciona en la cama vale los problemas que me causa fuera de ella.

— Dádmela a mí — intervino Shisui— . Yo sabría qué hacer con la zorrita.

— Vos quebrantaríais su espíritu además de su voluntad — le dijo Fugaku a su hijo mayor— . Una mujer con espíritu es digna de tenerla y debe ser domada con suavidad, no quebrantarla. Ah, Sasuke, si ella os diera su lealtad, no habría ninguna que pudiera comparársele.

— ¿Habláis por experiencia? — preguntó Sasuke y lanzó a su madre una mirada tierna.

— Sí — dijo Fugaku con una risita— , aunque no sé si merezco la lealtad que me he ganado. Id y encontrad vuestras respuestas, hijo. Las mujeres están en el fondo.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la estancia, Fugaku meneó la cabeza y le comentó a Shisui:

— Vuestro hermano parece profundamente alterado.

— Ya quisiera yo tener sus problemas — dijo Shisui con una sonrisa, pero a Fugaku la situación no le pareció divertida.


	19. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Karin respondió rápidamente a la fuerte llamada en la puerta antes que el ruido despertara a las otras mujeres, que estaban durmiendo. Supuso que era Shisui quien venía porque estaba esperándolo. Él no había venido a verla en los últimos días. Karin había llegado a familiarizarse con las actitudes amorosas de ese vikingo en el corto tiempo que llevaba aquí. Sabía lo que él esperaba de ella: resistencia todas las veces. Desempeñaba su papel con facilidad. No podía permitir que el vikingo perdiese interés en ella, si quería llevar sus planes a un buen final.

Shisui Uchiha debía de creer que era el padre de la criatura que ella sospechaba que llevaba en su seno. Ella le daría un hijo y así se aseguraría el futuro. Se sospechaba que la débil esposa de Shisui era estéril; Karin lo había sabido por Mikoto quien también había dicho que él no tenía bastardos hasta ahora. Quizás un día hasta pudiera conseguir un casamiento a través del engaño. Sabía que el niño no podía ser de Shisui, pero ella podría jurar que lo era y la madre de él la apoyaría, porque Karin se había quejado deliberadamente ante la mujer de que, a causa de las incomodidades de su viaje por mar, los espasmos de su período menstrual habían empeorado. Sí, lo tenía bien pensado. Por lo menos ella no lo pasaría tan mal aquí.

Trató de no parecer demasiado ansiosa cuando abrió la puerta. Pero no era Shisui quien estaba allí en el frío, sino su hermano Sasuke. Ella lo había visto en una ocasión anterior, cuando él vino a visitar a su padre, y había quedado prendada de él.

Era un hombre guapo y atractivo, mucho más que Shisui. Sin embargo, Shisui sería un día el jefe del clan, con poder y riqueza, y por lo tanto ella lo prefería.

— ¿Sois hermana de Sakura? — preguntó Sasuke. Cuando ella asintió en silencio, él continuó— : Entonces, quiero hablar unas palabras con vos, mujer. ¿Queréis caminar un poco conmigo?

Karin se estremeció cuando el viento frío hizo ondear su tosca falda.

— Buscaré algo para abrigarme.

— No — replicó él. Se quitó la gruesa capa de pieles que llevaba y la puso sobre los hombros de ella— . Estoy impaciente.

Ella se mordió el labio y salió con él de la casa que compartía con las otras esclavas. Temió que este alto vikingo quisiera apartarla de las otras para solazarse con ella.

Aunque sin duda la experiencia le gustaría, no sería inconveniente para sus planes. Nadie que no hubiera sido Shisui la había poseído desde su llegada.

— Tengo un problema, mujer — dijo Sasuke cuando caminaban lentamente por los alrededores de la vivienda— . Busco vuestra ayuda si podéis dármela.

Explicó la actitud de Sakura y su empecinada negativa a servirlo, y terminó con la última confrontación de esa mañana.

— Me gustaría saber — dijo— si también en esto se mostrará inflexible. ¿Ella aprecia en algo su vida?

Karin quiso reír, pero no se atrevió.

**_De modo que Sakura estaba actuando fielmente a su estilo, tal como Karin sabía que lo haría. Este vikingo mostraba una auténtica preocupación que Sakura, por cierto, no se lo merecía. Quizá aquí había una forma de conseguir su propia venganza, pensó Karin con malignidad._**

— Es típico de Sakura — respondió— . Pero ella nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro su vida — añadió con firmeza.

— Sin embargo luchó contra nuestro padre cuando él atacó vuestro hogar. Entonces arriesgó su vida

— Sakura nunca creyó que aquel día sufriría de verdad — explicó Karin con expresión convincente— . Ella pensó que vosotros, los vikingos, no mataríais a una mujer. En cuanto a la terquedad de Sakura, es sólo una treta que usa para ver cuánto puede ganar. Ella piensa que el trabajo doméstico es indigno de ella. Es una perezosa y le gustaría no tener que mover un dedo para hacer nada. Toda su vida tuvo sirvientes que la atendieron.

— Ella trabaja en mi establo — dijo Sasuke— . Dice que lo único que no quiere hacer es trabajo de mujeres.

— ¿Vos la visteis trabajar? — preguntó Karin— . ¿O ella persuadió a alguien para que hiciera el trabajo en su lugar? No, en nuestro hogar era igual. Sakura esperaba que todos la sirvieran, hasta su familia, mientras pasaba todo su tiempo divirtiéndose con los hombres de la aldea y tentándolos para apartarlos de sus esposas.

— La que describís es una Sakura diferente, no la que yo conozco y que rechaza a los hombres.

— Eso es nada más que lo que ella desea haceros creer — dijo Karin con malicia— . No, la verdadera Sakura es una falsa con corazón de ramera— . Sabe que es atractiva y querría que todos los hombres que conoce caigan rendidos a sus pies. Hasta sedujo a mi propio esposo, que también estaba embobado por ella.

— ¡Pero ella era virgen! —

Karin sonrió.

— ¿Todavía lo es? — vio el entrecejo sombrío de él, pero eso no le impidió añadir— Si la queréis sólo para vos, vikingo, tendréis que vigilarla mucho, porque nunca se contentará con un solo hombre. Conozco bien a mi hermana.

— No he dicho que la quiero para mí, mujer — dijo él con brusquedad.

Sasuke dejó la casa de su padre más desazonado y confundido de lo que estaba cuando vino. Las palabras de Karin lo dejaron insatisfecho y volvió a su casa de muy mal humor.

Minutos más tarde Sasuke se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, vaciló un momento, preguntándose otra vez sobre lo que encontraría adentro.

Sostenía torpemente una bandeja de comida en una mano, abrió la puerta con la otra y entró. Akamaru vino inmediatamente a recibirlo, agitando la cola.

— Vete, Akamaru — dijo Sasuke— . Tu comida está abajo.

Esperó hasta que el mastín salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un pie. Una sola vela ardía sobre la repisa de la chimenea, pero su débil luz le permitió ver que la habitación estaba en orden. Sorprendido, miró a su alrededor hasta que vio a Sakura sentada en una silla y mirando fijamente el fuego. Dejó la bandeja y se le acercó. La miró y otra vez se preguntó si la hermana había dicho la verdad.

**_¿Sakura estaba jugando con él? _**

**_¿Por qué mentiría la hermana?_**

— ¿Por qué demorasteis tanto? — preguntó Sakura— . Estoy muerta de hambre.

El preguntó con amargura si ella había ordenado la habitación después que el hambre le hubiera roído un rato el estómago.

— Sí, es tarde — replicó.

Avivó el fuego, se irguió y esperó que empezara la tirada. Cuando no llegó inmediatamente, Sasuke la miró con recelo y se acercó a la mesa para reunirse con ella. Por fin, él también sintió hambre. Sakura empezó a comer muy pensativa, con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Algo os demoró, entonces? — preguntó ella por fin.

— No. Simplemente olvidé que vos estabais aguardando mi regreso — respondió con sequedad.

Entonces, de pronto, ella rió, aumentando la confusión de Sasuke.

— Bien — dijo Sakura— . Me alegro de que podáis olvidaros tan fácilmente de mí, vikingo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no? — replicó ella con una sonrisa en los labios— . ¿Suponéis que yo deseo estar permanentemente en vuestros pensamientos? No, porque conozco la dirección de vuestros pensamientos. Ya sean buenos o malos, yo no deseo estar en vuestra mente.

Él gruñó.

— Tenéis formas extrañas de probarlo, mujer, teniendo en cuenta la conducta que he observado hasta ahora.

— ¿De modo que he ocupado vuestros pensamientos? — preguntó ella en tono de inocencia, y con humor en la voz— . Lo siento, Sasuke. Supongo que, entonces, tendré que cambiar mis actitudes.

Él dejó su comida y la miró con dureza.

— ¿Qué juego estáis jugando, mujer?

— Ningún juego.

— ¿Debo entender que ahora estáis dispuesta a servirme? — preguntó él, desconcertado por este súbito cambio.

— Sí. ¿No era eso lo que deseabais? Me doblego a vuestra voluntad, Sasuke. ¿Cómo os sentís después de esta victoria?

_**Por alguna razón, él se sentía perdedor, pero no estaba dispuesto a decírselo.**_

— Me alegro de que finalmente hayáis recobrado el buen sentido.

— ¿Me dais una opción, Sasuke? — preguntó ella, con una leve nota de amargura en su voz.

Sasuke la observó mientras continuaba comiendo y mirando para otro lado. Todavía no comprendía este cambio. Después de una resistencia tan empecinada, después de la forma en que ella había enfrentado desafiante una amenaza de golpearla, él esperó que hubiera soportado por lo menos unos pocos días sin comer antes de ceder.

**_¿Era esto realmente una prueba para ver cuánto podía ganar, como había dicho la hermana?_**

— Vuestra habitación está en orden, Sasuke — dijo Sakura, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— . Y vuestra ropa está reparada — empujó a un lado el plato vacío— Si esta noche no tenéis más necesidad de mí, ¿me dais permiso para regresar al alojamiento de las mujeres?

Ella se puso de pie.

Sasuke vaciló antes de responder y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— No.

— ¿No? ¿ Qué me falta por hacer, entonces?

— No hay nada que hacer, mujer, pero ya no viviréis más con las otras. De ahora en adelante, dormiréis en la habitación que Yarmille usa cuando yo estoy ausente. Está frente al cuarto de costura.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó ella en tono cortante, con las manos en las caderas y la mirada sombría.

Sasuke elevó las cejas con expresión de curiosidad y cuando habló en su voz hubo un asomo de burla.

— Creí que os habíais doblegado a mi voluntad, mujer. ¿Hablasteis falsamente, acaso?

Pudo ver que la espalda de ella se ponía rígida y que los ojos jades relampagueaban de furia, pero cuando ella respondió, su voz sonó sorprendentemente calma — Como gustéis.

Enseguida Sakura salió de la habitación con helada dignidad, dejando que él se preguntara por las razones que lo llevaban a desear tenerla más cerca.


	20. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Sakura entró en el área de cocinar cansada y con los ojos hinchados porque había dormido poco durante la noche. Hinata estaba ocupada junto a la mesa, cortando un trozo de carne para un guisado. La joven se considera excepcionalmente hermosa con una falda gris limpia y su pelo oscuro sujeto con prolijidad en la nuca. Parecía serena y fresca, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera aún más cansada. Akamaru tendrá la cabeza en cuanto la vio y se verá afectada de su lugar al lado del asador. Se acercó y le olfateó la mano hasta que ella lo acarició. Después, agitando la cola, el gran animal volvió a su lugar de descanso.

\- Buenos días - dijo Sakura, por fin, para atraer la atención de Hinata.

\- ¡Oh, Sakura! - exclamó Hinata— ¡Santo Dios! Hemos estado muy preocupadas por vos. Cuando el amo os encerró no sabíamos qué pensar. Y no nos atrevimos a preguntarle a él porque últimamente anda de muy mal humor.

\- Fue solo que mi trabajo con Hiruzen no le agrada a Sasuke. Tampoco mis largas cabalgatas - largas— En cambio, él quiere que yo trabaje aquí. Fue culpa mía que me haya encerrado en su habitación, porque me negué a hacer lo que él quería.

\- Pero ahora habéis accedido - dijo Hinata—. El amo Sasuke nos avisó esta mañana que en adelante nos ayudará.

\- Sí, eso haré.

\- No parecéis contenta - repuso Hinata—. En realidad, aquí no hay demasiado que hacer, Sakura.

\- No es el trabajo lo que rechazo, Hinata, sino que Sasuke quiere que lo sirva como una esclava cuando estaba siendo preparada para servirle como su esposa. Eso es lo que me fastidia, tener que doblegarme a él sin el beneficio del matrimonio.

\- Haced de cuenta que él no es el hombre con quien hubiera querido casaron.

Sakura hizo una mueca.

\- Dudo que eso sirva de mucho - se sirvió un tazón de avena de una pequeña olla que había sobre el fuego y volvió a la mesa—. Dijisteis que aquí no hay mucho que hacer. ¿Entonces por qué, cuando yo vine aquí la primera vez, siempre parecías tan cansada?

Hinata sonrió con amargura.

\- Eso era cuando Yarmille estaba todo el tiempo aquí, como siempre que Sasuke está ausente. Ella no posee esclavas propias y por eso goza ejerciendo su autoridad sobre nosotras. También es una mujer que no puede soportar la vista de manos ociosas. Nos hace limpiar una habitación que ya está impecable solo para tenernos todo el tiempo ocupados. Es una suerte que venga solo una o dos veces por semana cuando Sasuke está en casa.

\- ¿Sasuke sabe que ella es tan exigente? - preguntó Sakura.

\- No, pero no me atreverías a decírselo. En un sentido, Yarmille es como de la familia. Su hijo bastardo es medio hermano de Sasuke.

\- Entiendo.

\- Además, es la única que aquí no tiene familia ni granja que atender y el amo Sasuke la necesita. Los demás tienen una esposa para dejarla a cargo de la casa cuando se ausentan ... Sasuke tiene a Yarmille.

\- De modo que él lo piensa dos veces antes de reprenderla, por su seguridad.

\- Sí, me imagino que sí.

\- ¡Pero eso es terrible! - dijo Sakura, indignada—. Realmente, él pidió ser aconsejado sobre la situación.

\- No es tan malo, Sakura. Él está en casa más de lo que está ausente. Excepto el invierno pasado, por supuesto. Sin embargo. eso no debería volver a suceder. Además, él no exige demasiado de nosotras cuando está aquí, solo lo que sirvan de acuerdo con sus necesidades y cuando tiene huéspedes los traten con respeto.

\- Y que les concedan todos los deseos - Sakura dijo con evidente disgusto.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Ah, estos vikingos son muy inclinados a ciertos placeres.

— ¡Bastardos libidinosos, eso es lo que son! — replicó Sakura con ojos brillantes de desprecio— . Sirvienta yo seré, pero no en ese aspecto. Él puede hacerme morir de hambre si lo desea, ¡pero yo no seré una ramera!

— ¿Eso fue lo que hizo?

— No, pero me amenazó con hacerlo — admitió Sakura— . Él juega sucio conmigo.

— Quizá no tengáis necesidad de afligiros — dijo Hinata— . Cuando vengan huéspedes, vos podréis ocultaron como hicisteis antes. Ellos vienen a buscarnos a nuestras habitaciones, pero vos podéis quedaros en el cuarto de costura.

— Yo no volveré a nuestras habitaciones — replicó Sakura. Todavía no entendía la razón— . Sasuke me ha ordenado quedarme en la habitación de Yarmille.

Hinata sonrió.

— Quizá de veras no tengáis que preocuparon. Parece que Sasuke quiere reservaros para él solo.

— No. Si fuera así, yo lo habría pasado mal esta semana en su habitación, pero no fue así. Él no tiene interés en mí en ese sentido.

— ¿Todavía no os ha tomado? — preguntó Hinata, sorprendida.

Sakura enrojeció intensamente.

— Sí, pero sólo dos veces — repuso, muy avergonzada— . ¡Y seguramente lo lamentará si vuelve a intentarlo!

— Sin duda, pasará un tiempo antes de que lo haga — comentó Hinata— Sasuke se esfuerza por prescindir de las mujeres, les tiene mucha desconfianza. Y si una recuerda la razón de ello, quizá sea ése el motivo de que últimamente esté de tan mal humor. Mei ha regresado.

— ¿Regresado?

— Sí, hace unos pocos días. Naruto me lo contó. Parece que su acaudalado marido murió muy extrañamente. Ella ha vuelto a su familia convertida en una viuda rica. Eso sólo puede traer problemas.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

— Naruto cree que ella tiene pensado dirigir otra vez sus atenciones a Sasuke.

Sakura se puso rígida.

— ¿Y él volvería a aceptarla?

— Ella fue su primer amor y eso no se olvida fácilmente. Sin embargo, ella lo lastimó mucho — dijo Hinata y se encogió de hombros— . Mi opinión es que él sería un tonto de aceptarla después de lo que ella hizo. ¿Pero quién puede decir lo que hay en el corazón de un hombre?

— Solamente el hombre, y la mayoría de las veces, él tampoco lo sabe — murmuró Sakura con un asomo de amargura en la voz. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocer los pensamientos de Sasuke.

Hinata y Sakura pasaron el resto de la mañana ocupadas con la limpieza. Sakura lavó la ropa mientras Hinata hacia hervir agua del gran depósito de agua de lluvia que estaba junto a la casa y después tendió la ropa para que se secara. Sakura fregó las ropas de Sasuke sobre la tabla de lavar con vengativa energía, rompiendo costuras que sabía que ella misma tendría que reparar después. Como no había muchas horas de luz diurna, las ropas no se secaban con la ayuda del sol, sino que tenían que ser bien exprimidas y tendidas en el viento frío. Era casi de noche cuando las ropas fueron llevadas adentro y fue entonces que Sakura vio por primera vez la aurora boreal. Al principio se asustó por los extraños resplandores sin forma, hasta que Hinata le explicó que las luces amarillo verdosas aparecían frecuentemente en el cielo. También le advirtió a Sakura que las luces adoptaban tonos diferentes y que a veces eran blancas. Las luces más hermosas eran azules, rojas y hasta violetas.

Sakura quedó fascinada y ansió ver más auroras boreales. Esta tierra de tantos misterios, tan diferente a la suya, era un mundo completamente diferente.

Era tarde cuando Sasuke llegó por fin para su comida. Sakura vio inmediatamente los pantalones manchados de sangre y lo miró inquisitivamente a la cara.

— No sabía que teníais enemigos en vuestra tierra — dijo en tono pensativo, con voz ronca.

— Eso es verdad, pero hoy no encontré a ninguno — replicó él y se le acercó con una sonrisa en los labios— . Debo decepcionarte, mujer, y deciros que la sangre no es mía sino del ciervo que Avery está desollando ahora.

— ¿Avery?

— Es otro de mis esclavos.

La forma indirecta de recordarle su posición no pasó inadvertida para Sakura. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos jades despidieron chispas.

— Se diría que sois una dama para la caza — comentó despectivamente y sus ojos volvieron a las manchas de sangre— . ¿No sabéis que una flecha en la cabeza produce una herida más limpia y deja la piel intacta? —

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

— Primero asegurasteis que sabíais de caballos más que yo. Ahora pretendéis enseñarme a cazar. ¿Cuándo cesaréis de sorprenderme, Sakura?

Se sintió enfurecida un momento. No le gustó que él usara su nombre. Lo había hecho antes sólo una vez en un momento tierno.

— Vuestra comida os aguarda — dijo secamente, ansiosa de alejarse lo antes posible de él— . ¿Dónde la tomaréis?

— ¿Significa esto que vos me serviréis? — preguntó él al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían atrevidamente el cuerpo de ella— . ¿Dónde están las otras?

— Quizá no sepáis que es tarde, vikingo — replicó ella con irritación— . Las otras se han retirado a dormir.

— ¿Y vos me esperasteis pacientemente?— ahora él estaba detrás de ella, quitándose su capa de pieles— . Este cambio en vos es realmente notable, Sakura. Me extraña que no hayáis ido a acostaron y dejado que las otras atiendan mis necesidades. ¿Es posible que os guste mi compañía?

— ¡Ooohhh!— exclamó ella, se puso de pie de un salto y lo enfrentó— . ¡Sois un chacal presumido! ¡Preferiría pasar mi tiempo con un asno que rebuzne antes que con vos!

Empezó a retirarse de la habitación, pero la detuvo una orden cortante de él.

— ¡No os he dado permiso para que os retiréis, mujer! — Ella se volvió, furiosa, echando fuego por los ojos, pero apretó los dientes y esperó que él continuara. La enfureció aún más la sonrisa de él.

_**¡Sasuke estaba disfrutando del momento!**_

— Me serviréis la comida — dijo él en tono neutro — Primero prepararéis agua para mi baño.

— ¿Un baño? ¿Ahora? — preguntó ella con incredulidad.

Sasuke asintió con un gesto y ella no pudo contener un gemido.

**_Sentía las manos doloridas y entumecidas de lavar ropa porque no estaban acostumbradas a ese trabajo, el agua caliente y el jabón abrasivo, ¡Ahora tendría que llevar cubos de agua hasta la habitación de él! _**

Se estremeció ante la idea.

— ¿Por qué vaciláis? — preguntó Sasuke, viendo las emociones conflictivas que se transparentaban en la cara de ella— . Un baño es asunto sencillo.

— ¡Preparadlo vos, entonces! — siseó ella— . Yo no llevaré agua hasta vuestra habitación.

— No os he pedido que lo hagáis — replicó él — Tomaré mi baño aquí. ¿Eso os conviene?

Claro que sí, estuvo a punto de decir ella. Pero en cambio respondió con sequedad.

— Como gustéis.

Tomó dos cubos grandes y salió hacia el gran depósito de agua de lluvia al lado de la casa. El viento frío le levantó la falda y la hizo temblar. Llenó los cubos, casi los dejó caer cuando las asas se hundieron en sus dedos doloridos y los llevó a la casa.

Sasuke había movido la tina en forma de barril que se guardaba debajo de la escalera y la había puesto frente al fuego. Dio un paso atrás y observó en silencio cuando ella vació el agua fría en la tina. Cuando los cubos le resultaron otra vez livianos, Sakura perdió la mueca de disgusto de su cara y de mala gana salió de la abrigada área de cocinar para volver a llenarlos.

Cuando regresó, esta vez Sasuke la recibió en la puerta.

— ¡Preparad mi comida! — ladró él con impaciencia y le arrebató los cubos— . ¡A la velocidad con que os movéis, tendré que esperar toda la noche para tomar mi baño!

Sakura cruzó a toda prisa la habitación y fue hasta el fogón, agradeció la impaciencia de él, aunque no quiso admitir qué podría ser amabilidad. Fueron necesarios varios cubos de agua para llenar la tina hasta la mitad. La cantidad de agua que trajo Sasuke era más de lo necesario para un baño, pero Sakura no dijo nada. Siguió dándole la espalda y llenó una fuente de madera con el guisado que Hinata había preparado más temprano. Una hogaza de pan achatado y un jarro de cerveza fueron puestos en una bandeja al lado del guiso, porque Sakura todavía no sabía dónde comería él. Aquí mismo, más probablemente, porque los fuegos de la parte principal del salón estaban casi apagados y esa estancia no resultó muy acogedora. Tampoco ella pensó en avivar el fuego en la habitación de él o en la suya propia.


	21. CAPITULO 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Con los calderos puestos a hervir sobre el fuego, Sasuke se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el largo banco ante su comida. Esta vez Sakura se puso detrás de él y observó los anchos hombros, el pelo negro que se rizaba en la nuca, los enormes brazos desnudos donde sobresalían músculos poderosos.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para apartar la mirada, pues de pronto se sintió casi hipnotizada. El solo mirar a este hombre agitaba en su interior algo que ella no podía explicar y que la asustaba.

— ¿Habéis comido?— preguntó Sasuke por encima del hombro.

— Sí, hace mucho — murmuró ella.

Sakura se mordió el labio y él siguió comiendo. Le había servido la comida y el bario estaba preparado, pero no quería abandonar esta habitación abrigada y tampoco quería permanecer aquí y sentir el extraño efecto que esta noche tenía en ella la presencia de Sasuke.

Dio vuelta a la mesa y lo miró de frente.

— ¿Puedo retirarme ahora..., Sasuke? Avivaré el fuego en vuestra habitación antes de acostarme.

Sasuke la miró fijamente un largo momento antes de responder. Sus ojos pasaron de la cara a las suaves redondeces de los pechos de Sakura que se movían suavemente con la respiración debajo de la basta tela de su blusa y después bajaron hasta la curva de las caderas, acentuadas por el tosco cinturón que ella había ajustado en su cintura. La ropa era tosca y primitiva, pero en nada disminuía la esbelta belleza de la joven.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó ella ruborizada por la atrevida mirada de él.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y sonrió de buen humor.

— Podéis avivar el fuego de mi habitación, mujer, pero regresad después aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa de él se acentuó ante la evidente confusión de ella.

— No debéis cuestionar mis órdenes, sino cumplirlas sin demora, Sakura.

Ella reprimió la furiosa réplica que hubiera querido hacer y salió de la habitación. Pensó que pronto sabría la razón. Encendió fuego en la habitación de Sasuke y en la de ella y después volvió lentamente al área de cocinar. A propósito se había demorado y cuando entró en el hall Sasuke había terminado de comer y ya había echado agua hirviente en la tina. Estaba de espaldas al fuego, quitándose la túnica. Ella le había traído una bata para que se cubriera después del baño y se la había puesto sobre un hombro. Cuando Sasuke la vio, le sonrió y le arrojó su túnica.

— Mojadla antes de que se estropee. Tendréis el resto dentro de un momento — dijo, y se inclinó para desatar las correas entrecruzadas que le ceñían los pantalones.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina que él no vio y metió la túnica en un cubo que él había dejado con agua. Cuando Sasuke empezó a quitarse los pantalones, Sakura le volvió rápidamente la espalda y enrojeció intensamente. Había supuesto que él querría intimidad para tomar su baño.

_**¿Cómo se atrevía a desnudarse en su presencia cuando ella estaba completamente vestida? **_

_**¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza?**_

— Tomad — dijo él a sus espaldas, pero ella no se volvió— ¿Qué os pasa, mujer?

Como ella siguió sin moverse, él soltó una carcajada y le arrojó los pantalones a los pies. Sakura oyó el ruido del agua cuando él se metió en la tina y sólo entonces levantó los pantalones y los metió en el cubo del agua. Cuando por fin se volvió con cautela para mirarlo, sus ojos fueron atraídos por el torso, los músculos abultados y nervudos debajo de la mata de vello del pecho, los brazos poderosos que seguramente, si hubiera sido necesario, habrían podido exprimir la vida de un oso.

— ¿Queréis acompañarme, Sakura?

Lo miró a los ojos y vio que él había estado vigilándola mientras ella lo contemplaba. Su rostro enrojeció todavía más.

— ¡No! — exclamó— ¡Me bañé esta mañana!

En verdad, hasta había usado la misma tina después que Kiba, el esclavo que ayudaba a las mujeres con las tareas pesadas, la llenó para ella. Pero Sasuke sólo estaba bromeando... tenía que ser así.

— Si no queréis acompañarme, ¿querríais entonces frotarme la espalda?

Ella vio el humor en los ojos de él y eso la enfureció.

— ¡No, no quiero!

— ¿Y si yo os lo ordeno?

— ¡Entonces en vuestra espalda sentiréis mis uñas y no la esponja! — replicó ella— Yo os sirvo en la forma normal. No me exijáis más, vikingo. ¡Si abusáis de lo que habéis ganado, lo perderéis todo!

— Ahora me amenazáis otra vez — dijo Sasuke con fingida exasperación— ¡De modo que no es mucho lo que habéis cambiado, al contrario de lo que quisisteis hacerme creer!

— Acepto serviros en vuestra casa, pero no en esta forma íntima — repuso ella en tono calmo, aunque sus ojos echaban chispas— . ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Sasuke suspiró.

— Si, marchaos. Kiba vaciará la tina por la mañana.

Sakura salió y subió la escalera corriendo. Entró en su pequeña habitación y la cerró de un portazo. Inmediatamente lo lamentó, porque Sasuke oiría el ruido y sin duda se reiría por haberla alterado tanto.

_**¿Por qué él insistía en seguir con estas pequeñas batallas de voluntades? **_

_**¿Insistiría hasta que por fin ella hiciera todo lo que le pidiese? **_

_**¡No, jamás llegaría ese día!**_

Sakura se quitó la ropa y la dejó prolijamente doblada sobre la única silla de la habitación. Había un cofre pequeño a los pies de la cama, pero estaba vacío y ella no tenía nada que guardar en él. El camisón y la ropa que le habían dado venían de la casa de depósito y eran ropas de esclava. También le habían dado un peine con mango de hueso y un par de zapatos de cuero blando que eran demasiado grandes para sus pies delicados. Vaya posesiones, pensó con algo de humor, y recordando cuánto había desapreciado los vestidos que poseyó una vez.

Se puso el camisón que estaba sobre la cama e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo lavado más temprano porque la tela estaba más rígida que antes. Después se sentó en la cama, se soltó su pelo largo y sedoso y lo peinó hasta que la luz del fuego se reflejó en su lustrosa suavidad. Finalmente, se metió en la cama y trató de dormir.

Pero el sueño eludía a Sakura y ella sabía por qué. No podía relajarse hasta saber que Sasuke estaba acostado. Trató de dejar que el crepitar del fuego la adormeciera, pero fue inútil. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, rígido corno una tabla. Esperó y esperó, por lo que le parecieron horas, para oír que se abría y cerraba la puerta del pasillo.

**_¿Por qué le era tan necesario, antes de poder dormirse, saber que Sasuke se había acostado?_**

Cuando se abrió la puerta de su propia habitación, Sakura tuvo la respuesta.

_**¿Cómo sabía que él iba a venir? **_

_**¿Fue la atrevida mirada que él le había dirigido antes lo que la puso sobre aviso?**_

Sasuke apareció en la puerta, vestido sólo con la corta bata de seda que ella le había llevado. Ceñida en la cintura, la prenda se abría en una gran V hasta el cinturón y dejaba expuestos los vellos rizados de sus pechos. La luz del fuego danzó sobre las piernas desnudas, los muslos fuertes y las pantorrillas musculosas. Piernas largas, poderosas, que pronto estarían entre las de ella.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida de sus propios pensamientos. No permitiría que sucediese. Sasuke tenía la fuerza, pero ella podía derrotarlo con astucia.

— ¿Qué deseáis, Sasuke? — preguntó con voz ronca.

— A vos — fue todo lo que dijo él.

Ella se incorporó sobre un codo y su pelo cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Supongo que ésta es una de esas ocasiones que antes mencionasteis, cuando vuestro cuerpo desea a una mujer?

Sasuke gruñó, disgustado por la pregunta.

— Recordáis bien — dijo.

— ¿Por qué no iba a recordarlo? Después de todo, no es Sasuke, el hombre, quien me desea, sino solamente su cuerpo — dijo ella en tono ligero— . ¿Me tomaréis aquí o preferís que sea en vuestra cama?

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertado por la complacencia de ella. Sakura no sentía nada de la calma que exhibía, aunque la vacilación de Sasuke la ayudó.

— Veo que no podéis decidiros, Sasuke. Bueno, esta cama es demasiado pequeña para recibir vuestro cuerpo de modo que iré con vos.

Salió de la cama con graciosos movimientos y caminó hacia la puerta con una sonrisa sensual en los labios. Se detuvo cerca de él y le puso una mano en el pecho.

— ¿Habéis cambiado de idea, Sasuke? Decídmelo ahora, antes de que yo llegue más lejos.

El desconcierto de él ante la docilidad de ella lo hizo ponerse sombríamente ceñudo.

— Venid, entonces — dijo ella y salió de la habitación antes que él.

Sakura sentía que su corazón le latía con fuerza, casi dolorosamente. Sasuke se pondría furioso con ella por la treta que le jugaría, pero ella no sufriría las consecuencias de esa cólera a menos que él la atrapara y estaba decidida a que eso no sucediera. Cuando llegó a la escalera, se lanzó hacia abajo con frénetica velocidad y corrió hacia la puerta trasera. Afuera, en la oscuridad de la noche, encontraría un lugar donde ocultarse hasta que la ira y el deseo de Sasuke se hubieran enfriado.

Pero Sasuke había cerrado la puerta con llave, cosa que ella no previno, y antes de que pudiera correr el pesado pestillo él estuvo a sus espaldas. Sakura gritó cuando él la levantó en brazos y la cargó sobre su hombro, dejándola sin aliento, pero sólo por un momento. Pateó y se retorció hasta que él casi la dejó caer cuando subía la escalera. Una sonora palmada en sus nalgas no cesó con su resistencia; sólo la aumentó.

En la habitación principal, él cerró la puerta de un puntapié, cruzó la estancia y arrojó su carga sobre la cama. Esperó y observó cómo ella se alejaba de él hacia los pies de la cama, preparada a saltar si la perseguía. Una mueca cínica asomó a los labios de Sasuke, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por sujetarla.

— ¿De un extremo al otro, eh? — comentó él con las manos en las caderas— . Y yo pensé que aquí os sentirías cómoda entre los dos.

— Habláis en acertijos — dijo Sakura llena de recelos, aliviada al ver que él no estaba furioso.

— ¿De veras? Entonces explicadme vuestra actuación de hace unos pocos minutos. ¿Qué fue todo eso, mujer?

— No sé de qué estáis hablando — dijo ella a la defensiva, con el mentón en alto.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza y dejó caer sus manos a los costados.

— Hubiera debido no esperar sinceridad de una mujer. Hubiera debido percatarme de que estabais jugando falsamente conmigo. Os mostrasteis demasiado complaciente y eso me desconcertó, pero no esperaba tretas sucias de vos. Tampoco esperaba que huyeseis de mí como una virgen asustada. ¿Qué juego estáis jugando, Sakura? Explicadme las reglas.

— Yo no juego a ningún juego. ¿De veras esperáis que os abriré pasivamente los brazos?

— Sí, nuestro último encuentro me llevó a creer que lo haríais. Le sonrió.

— ¡Patán engreído! — estalló Sakura, recuperado su coraje— . ¿Habéis olvidado que la última vez me mentisteis? Dijiteis que no os aprovecharíais de mí, pero eso hicisteis. Y fue solamente mi curiosidad lo que permitió que lo hicierais.

Sasuke rió burlón.

— De modo que fue curiosidad lo que os llevó a enardecer mi pasión.

— ¡Mentís! — exclamó ella— . ¡Vos me despertasteis, vikingo, no yo a vos!

— Pero no tratasteis de escapar. Y por Thor, fuisteis vos quien no quiso dejar que me marchase y que me pidió descaradamente que continuase. ¿Negáis eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Enseguida, sonrió traviesamente.

— Eso no podéis entenderlo, ¿verdad? Para vos, el acto estuvo completo. Pero algo faltó para mí — como el entrecejo de él se acentuó, agregó rápidamente— Aunque no fue vuestra culpa. Sucedió que a mí me llevó más tiempo resolver el misterio.

— ¿El misterio?

— Sí. Llegar al final como llegasteis vos. Comprobar qué es lo que hace el acto tan deseable. ¿Os parece eso una prueba suficiente de sinceridad, vikingo?

— ¿Y lo disfrutasteis? — Sí, lo admito.

Él la miró torvamente.

— ¿Entonces, por qué demonios ahora huisteis de mí?

— Que una vez yo haya disfrutado, vikingo, no significa que quiera volver a hacerlo, como hacéis siempre vosotros los hombres. Mi curiosidad quedó satisfecha y, por lo tanto, no necesito una repetición del acto.

— ¡El acto! — gruñó él, profundamente ofendido — Hay una palabra mejor para llamarlo.

— ¿Cuál? — dijo ella en tono desdeñoso— . Seguramente, no será hacer el amor, porque no fue amor lo que hicimos. No para mí, y especialmente para vos. Vos, el hombre, ni siquiera participáis. Habéis admitido francamente que es sólo vuestro cuerpo lo que desea aliviarse. Entonces no acudáis a mí en busca de ese alivio cuando cualquier mujer os serviría.

— Pero he acudido a vos — replicó él, con una sonrisa decididamente perversa en los labios.

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron de furia.

— ¡Me niego! ¡No quiero ser usada para satisfacer los deseos de vuestro cuerpo!

— De modo que os rehusáis — dijo él con ligereza y con la sonrisa todavía en los labios— . Eso no me impedirá tomaros.

Los ojos de ella brillaron de astucia.

— Es una suerte, supongo, que vuestro cuerpo no sienta esos impulsos muy a menudo. Pero decidme, vos, el hombre, ¿buscáis alguna vez conquistar una mujer?

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

— ¿Ni siquiera a Mei?

Ella esperó despertar su cólera con la pregunta y posiblemente hasta sufrir un castigo a causa de esa cólera. Pero no esperó la ira glacial que crispó las facciones de él y a ella la hizo estremecerse.

— ¿Cómo es que sabéis de Mei?— preguntó él en un tono mortalmente calmo.

— ¿No habéis aprendido que nunca se debe presentar batalla a un enemigo hasta conocer todo lo posible de él? Yo me propuse conoceros a fondo.

— ¿Me consideráis enemigo vuestro?

— Ciertamente, no sois amigo ni aliado, de modo que sí, somos enemigos.

— No — repuso él con frialdad— . Somos amo y esclava. Hacemos la guerra con palabras, no con armas. Y ahora estoy cansado de las palabras.

— ¿Entonces dejaréis que me marche? — preguntó ella, esperanzada.

El repentino salto de Sasuke a través de la cama la tomó por sorpresa y poseída por el pánico se apartó de él. Pero no fue lo bastante rápida y él la tomó de un pie con firmeza mientras el resto de ella caía ruidosamente al suelo. El impacto la dejó sin aliento y le arrancó lágrimas de dolor. Sakura se maldijo en silencio por dejar que brotaran las lágrimas.

**_Un arma de mujer: lágrimas. Ella no quería valerse de esa arma._**

— ¿Os lastimasteis?

— ¿Eso qué importa? — estalló ella.

— ¿Estáis lastimada? — insistió él con rudeza.

— ¡Lo único que me lastima es vuestra mano en mi pie! — mintió ella y secó los ojos con las palmas de las manos— ¡Soltadme, maldito!

— No, Sakura — dijo él con suavidad— . Aún no.

Sin soltarle el tobillo, él le levantó el camisón con la otra mano. Cuando ella lo pateó con el otro pie, él rió y también se lo aferró. Después se lo retorció hasta que ella tuvo que ponerse de espaldas. Quedó acurrucado a los pies de la cama, sosteniéndole un tobillo con cada mano. Ella lo miró con incredulidad cuando él empezó a incorporarse lentamente y a separarle las piernas mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Basta, Sasuke! ¡Basta!

Pero él continuó levantándola del suelo, cada vez más arriba, hasta que la tuvo suspendida en el aire, sobre la cama. Sakura no sabía si usar sus manos para afirmarse o para volver su camisón a su lugar, porque ahora la prenda caía alrededor de su cabeza, dejando expuestas sus piernas desnudas. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirse, él la bajó suavemente sobre la cama hasta que ella quedó de espaldas. Sin embargo, siguió sujetándola y le separó lentamente las piernas.

Cuando él cayó de rodillas, ella trató de apartarse, pero él se lo impidió. Después, con un rápido movimiento, puso las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros y al mismo tiempo se dejó caer, inmovilizándole las piernas con sus brazos a fin de que ella no pudiera bajarlas. Ni siquiera tuvo que quitarse la bata corta porque la prenda se había abierto durante la lucha y su miembro palpitante se apretó contra ella, buscando la húmeda caverna de su femineidad.

— ¡Sois una bestia depravada! — exclamó ella.

— No. Estoy decidido a teneros, Sakura. Eso es todo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Hasta ahora os habéis ganado mi cólera, pero si ahora me forzáis, Sasuke, también os habréis ganado mi odio. Y mi odio no es una cosa preciosa. Nunca tendréis paz si lo hacéis.

La respuesta de él fue penetrarla profundamente, arrancándole lágrimas con su brutal arremetida. La poseyó sin piedad rápidamente, mientras ella le murmuraba su odio al oído. Cuando terminó, dejó caer una por una las piernas de ella y en seguida se hizo a un lado. Ni bien la soltó, ella saltó de la cama como si el lecho quemara y huyó corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo al salir. Poco después, se oyó el portazo de la otra habitación.

Sasuke golpeó la cama con un puño.

— ¡Que Loki se la lleve! — rugió. Lo que él había esperado que sería un encuentro placentero se había convertido en una amarga victoria.


	22. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21**

La primera nevada demoró en llegar y no ocurrió hasta fines de otoño. Cuando vino, una tormenta que duró toda una semana heló lagos y estanques y dejó un manto de nieve de un metro a un metro y medio de espesor. La tierra quedó melancólicamente amortajada de blanco.

Pocos querían salir a desafiar el viento helado y la nieve que caía. Pero Sasuke no era uno de ellos. Cuando empezó la tormenta, llevaba ausente dos semanas y cuando la nevada cesó, todavía no había regresado.

El mismo día que calmó el viento, Fugaku vino a la casa de Sasuke trayendo consigo, además de su caballo, una hermosa yegua de manto plateado. Su esposa le había dicho que según a ella le había contado Tsunade que ese animal en especial había pertenecido a lady Sakura. Ahora él llevaba tres largos meses cavilando sobre la joven de pelo rosado. El disgusto que hacia ella mostraba a su propio hijo no lo hacía sentirse mejor. Lamentaba habérsela dado a Sasuke, porque aunque no había venido a visitarlo personalmente en esos meses, temía que a ella no le hubieran ido muy bien las cosas con el mal humor del joven.

Fugaku le había dado la muchacha a Sasuke en la esperanza de que el temple y la belleza de Sakura apartarían la mente del muchacho de la perra que lo había convertido de un joven animoso en un hombre cínico y frío.

Cuando Sasuke buscó a la hermana de la joven, y después, un mes más tarde, habló largamente con la tía, Fugaku supuso que el deseo que mostraba su hijo de saber más acerca de Sakura era un comienzo prometedor y que pronto Sasuke volvería a ser el de antes. Pero después de eso, la sombría disposición de Sasuke no mejoró; en realidad, empeoró. Por qué Fugaku no podía adivinarlo. Ahora Sasuke se iba a las montañas por períodos de varias semanas a la vez y su padre lo veía muy poco.

Las ausencias de Sasuke se hicieron más prolongadas y este último viaje al norte ya llevaba unas tres semanas. Aunque Fugaku había empezado a preocuparse ligeramente por el bienestar del muchacho, esperaría unos pocos días más antes de iniciar una búsqueda, como Mikoto venía pidiéndole que hiciera desde que empezara la tormenta.

— ¡Eh, viejo! ¿Dónde estáis?

Hiruzen vino desde el fondo del establo, envuelto de pies a cabeza en una capa de pieles multicolores.

— Os oí — gruñó el anciano con voz cascada.

Fugaku lo miró con expresión de disgusto.

— Veo que Sasuke sigue desperdiciando pieles en los pobres infelices como vosotros los sirvientes

— Ajá, estamos mejor vestidos que los pobres que poseéis vos — replicó Hiruzen , sonriente.

Fugaku no hubiera tolerado ese comentario de ningún otro, pero estimaba sinceramente al viejo Hiruzen. El hombre había servido al padre de Fugaku y ahora servía a su hijo, y por muchos años se habían divertido intercambiando bromas y reproches con buen humor, cada vez que se encontraban.

Fugaku gruñó y contuvo una carcajada.

— Traje una nueva potranca para vuestro establo — dijo— . ¿Tenéis espacio para ella?

— Claro que tengo espacio — repuso Hiruzen, tomando las riendas de ambas cabalgaduras— . Claro que hay espacio.

— Pero no es para Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo?

— No. La yegua es un presente para la muchacha celta — dijo Fugaku roncamente— Y no olvidéis decírselo a mi hijo cuando regrese.

— ¡Por todos los santos! — exclamó Hiruzen — . ¿Desde cuándo sois tan generoso con una esclava?

— Eso a vos no os importa, viejo gruñón. ¿Dónde está la muchacha? ¿En la casa de los esclavos?

— No. Ella vive en la casa grande.

Fugaku se sorprendió por esta noticia y enseguida rió por lo bajo.

— Quizá, después de todo, no fui tan tonto.

— ¿Me pedís mi opinión? — replicó Hiruzen, con sus viejos ojos brillantes de buen humor.

— ¡Ocupaos de vuestro trabajo! — ladró Fugaku y se encaminó a la casa grande.

Sakura estaba en el área de la cocinar, donde pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas de vigilia, pues era el lugar más abrigado y agradable de la casa. Sobre la mesa estaban los restos de su desayuno. A un lado estaba el conejo que habían empezado a trozar para la cena, pero que habían dejado sobre la tabla de cortar.

Cuando Sasuke se marchó en una expedición de caza, Yarmille vino a quedarse. Exasperó a Sakura con sus insistentes exigencias. Pero pasada una semana, la mujer regresó a su casa y cuando vino la nieve no volvió más. Sin su autoritaria presencia, Hinata y Maudya se quedaron en su alojamiento y Sakura no quiso aventurarse a salir de la casa grande para buscarlas. Ni siquiera Hiruzen venía ahora a hacerle compañía porque había traído del depósito provisiones suficientes para una quincena y prefería quedarse en su abrigado establo.

Sakura había llegado al punto en que hubiera recibido de buen grado el regreso de Yarmille. Aunque las dos no se comunicaban, la charla constante de Yarmille consigo misma era divertida y a veces interesante.

En una ocasión, Sakura descubrió que Yarmille abrigaba un odio intenso y profundo hacia Mikoto y que ese odio se extendía hasta alcanzar a los dos hijos de Mikoto. Esto a Sakura le resultó desconcertante, puesto que Yarmille trabajaba para Sasuke. Se preguntó si Sasuke conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Yarmille.

Sakura arrojó otro leño al fuego. Después se recostó en su silla y miró fijamente las llamas danzarinas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en realidad echaba de menos a Sasuke.

Cuando él estaba presente, ella vivía en un estado constante de aprensión, sin saber cuándo él le pediría algo o si ella obedecería o no. Cuando él estaba aquí, ella nunca notaba lo lentas que transcurrían las horas. Estaba alerta todo el tiempo, viva como nunca lo había estado antes. Y de noche, Dios misericordioso, de noche era un manojo de nervios, esperando y temiendo que Sasuke viniera nuevamente por ella. Pero él nunca lo hizo desde la noche que la tomó por la fuerza.

Estaba profundamente ofendida por el trato que él le dispensaba. Quizá lo habría perdonado si él se hubiera mostrado tierno como antes. La única noche que él se había mostrado gentil y ella había sido complaciente fue maravillosa.

Sakura no podía olvidar la belleza de aquello, o el placer, como ningún otro, que él le había dado. Después, él la había abrazado en forma posesiva, como si realmente la amara, y ella había disfrutado en la proximidad compartida.

Pero esta última vez, cuando él se mostró tan cruel... Dios, cómo lo odiaba por ello. Al día siguiente ella escapó de la casa y trató de disipar su cólera con una alocada cabalgata en el caballo más veloz que Hiruzen le permitó montar. Eso ayudó en cierto grado. En realidad, se sintió un poco mejor cuando, al regresar, se cruzó con Kibay le ofreció llevarlo en su caballo hasta la casa.

Ahora recordó el episodio con una sonrisa.

Coran había meneado la cabeza con expresión seria y mirando el caballo con aprensión.

— Caminaré, señora Sakura.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí fuera en el campo? — preguntó ella, llevando su caballo hasta ponerlo a la par de él.

— Nos mandaron a Avery y a mí a buscar una vaca que se alejó del prado.

— ¿La encontrasteis?

— Sí. Ahora Avery la lleva de regreso.

— Venid, Kiba — insistió ella— . No puedo soportar venos caminar cuando no es necesario. La casa todavía está lejos.

— No — se negó él otra vez.

Por fin ella adivinó los motivos de su negativa.

— ¿Nunca habéis montado a caballo? — preguntó.

Kiba meneó la cabeza y bajó la vista. Kiba era apenas uno o dos años mayor que Sakura. Era un joven desgarbado con una cara agradable y que nunca se quejaba de su forzada servidumbre. Ella estimaba a Kiba y no pudo evitar reírse de sus temores.

— Es hora de que aprendáis, Kiba. Venid. Creeré que no os gusta mi compañía si volvéis a negaros.

Por fin él cedió con una tímida sonrisa y ella lo ayudó a montar. Sakura hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan despreocupada, y con un brillo travieso en sus ojos jades, azuzó a su caballo con los talones y partieron a la carrera. Kiba se aferró desesperadamente de la cintura de Sakura, como si temiera por su vida, murmurando plegarias al oído de la joven. Pero Sakura rió con alegría y aceleró la marcha, haciendo que Kiba la aferrara con más fuerza.

No vio al jinete que desde una colina observaba sus travesuras con Kiba. Nada le importaba en ese momento excepto que por un rato, por lo menos, su vida parecía más llevadera. Pero no duró mucho. Ni bien vio el rostro colérico de Sasuke y comprobó que él no se disculpaba por el duro tratamiento que le había dado, nuevamente se sintió furiosa.

Sakura suspiró con tristeza.

**_Sasuke la ignoró dos largos meses. Después empezó a salir de cacería y a ausentarse por varios días a la vez. Cuando no salía en sus expediciones volvía a la casa muy tarde. Ella se preguntaba si había estado con Mei. O quizás, había ido a buscar a Hinata o a Maudya en su alojamiento._**

**_¡Quizá las esclavas de su padre, hasta Karin, eran más de su agrado!_ **

En esas ocasiones, Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro cada vez más furiosa. Se decía que tenía todo el derecho de estar ofendida, pues hubiera podido encontrarse durmiendo cómodamente en su cama en vez de tener que aguardar el regreso del amo.

Una noche en particular, cuando Sasuke llegó muy tarde por tercera vez consecutiva, Sakura fue a acostarse pese a su tardanza. Por fin él llegó, de un humor violento, alcoholizado, y aunque su comida estaba calentándose sobre las brasas, la despertó y la arrastró por la escalera para que lo sirviera.

Su actitud era belicosa y no admitía negativa, pero Sakura estaba demasiado furiosa para temerle. Llenó un tazón de madera con sopa humeante y lo dejó sobre la mesa, derramando sobre Sasuke la mitad del contenido. Sabía que Sasuke debió sentir dolor, pero el hecho de que no lo demostrara la calmó un poco. Sasuke la despidió y ella se retiró rápidamente. Al día siguiente no se dijo una sola palabra sobre el incidente.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando oyó los fuertes golpes en la puerta. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba, porque sólo Sasuke podía anunciarse así. Él se preguntaría por qué la puerta estaba atrancada. Ciertamente, todas las puertas eran cerradas con tranca desde que ella salió una mañana por agua y encontró un perro muerto en el umbral. Yarmille se puso blanca cuando vio el animal casi despedazado, pero no dijo nada, dejando a Sakura en la incertidumbre sobre quién pudo hacer una cosa semejante.

Abrió la puerta, preparada para decir a Sasuke por qué la había cerrado con tranca. Pero allí estaba Fugaku, envuelto en una gruesa chaqueta de pieles que lo hacía parecer dos veces más enorme de lo que era. Verlo fue un golpe para ella, pero en menos de un segundo sus ojos relampaguearon de furia.

No lo pensó dos veces, corrió hasta la mesa y tomó el cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar el conejo. En su ciega furia fue descuidada. Se volvió para atacar, pero Fugaku ya estaba detrás de ella. La tomó de la muñeca y con la otra mano fue abriéndole los dedos hasta que el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Después la hizo a un lado y ella cayó sobre la silla que estaba junto al fogón, casi derribándola.

Allí se quedó, respirando agitadamente, y vio que él levantaba el cuchillo y enseguida miraba a su alrededor para ver si había otros en la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando por fin la miró, sus ojos, quedaron como clavados y pareció que pasaron horas hasta que él se movió. Fugaku caminó hasta la mesa, apartó el largo banco y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

— No quiero haceros daño, muchacha — las palabras de Fugaku brotaron roncas. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó, en tono más suave — ¿No podéis comprender lo que digo? ¿Todavía no aprendisteis a hablar en mi lengua?

Sakura no parpadeó ante la pregunta y siguió inmóvil. Lo miró con recelo.

**_¿Qué razón tenía ese hombre para venir aquí en ausencia de Sasuke?_**

Fugaku jugó con el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos e inclinó la cabeza, mirando la larga hoja que brillaba a la luz del fuego.

— No esperaba menos de vos — dijo en un suave susurro.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

**_¿De qué estaba hablando?_ **

Tuvo que esforzarse para seguir escuchando cuando él continuó.

— No debía venir, supongo. Es demasiado pronto para que hayáis olvidado lo que hice, o para que comprendáis la razón que tuve. Yo odiaba a vuestro pueblo, muchacha, por lo que le hicieron a mi hijo. Cuando tengáis un hijo vuestro comprenderéis. Sasuke pudo perdonarlos porque aprendió compasión de su madre, pero yo no. Nosotros somos un pueblo orgulloso y vengativo, pero me equivoqué al querer vengarme de vos y de vuestra familia pues vosotros no teníais culpa alguna. Fueron los celtas norteños quienes hicieron prisionero a mi hijo y lo encerraron en una sombría mazmorra durante un año, cuando él sólo tenía diecisiete años. Le negaron alimento, excepto una bazofia ni siquiera apropiada para los perros. Lo torturaron por diversión, pero tuvieron cuidado de no matarlo, porque su intención era usarlo contra otros vikingos que fueran a atacarlos. Cuando Sasuke escapó y regresó a nosotros, era apenas un esqueleto. Le llevo más de un año recuperar todas sus fuerzas y sanar de sus cicatrices.

Fugaku levantó la vista hacia Sakura y la miró con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

— Sé que no entendéis lo que estoy diciendo, muchacha. Oís mi voz, pero no comprendéis mis palabras. Así es mejor — suspiró.— Os estimo mucho, muchacha. Admiro vuestro coraje y lamento haberos arrebatado de vuestra tierra. Esto, sin embargo, vos nunca lo sabréis, porque yo soy un hombre muy orgulloso. Nunca os diría estas palabras si vos pudierais entenderlas. Pero por lo menos puedo tratar de hacer una reparación y esperar que un día no me odiéis como me odiáis ahora.

Sakura estaba tentada de hablar a Fugaku en su lengua, para que supiera que ella entendía cada palabra. Eso le hubiera dado cierta satisfacción al humillarlo en esa forma, pero no quiso revelar el secreto que podría servirle de mucho cuando estuviera lista para escapar. Además, sentíase turbada por lo que su propio pueblo había hecho con Sasuke y entendía por qué Fugaku pudo querer vengarse, aunque no estaba dispuesta a perdonarle lo que él y sus hombres hicieron en su tierra. Después de todo, Sasuke se había arriesgado a que lo capturaran cuando decidió hacer una incursión contra el pueblo de ella. Sin embargo, hubieran debido matarlo al hacerlo prisionero y no conservarle la vida para torturarlo por diversión.

Fugaku se puso de pie y dejó caer sobre la mesa el largo cuchillo. Sakura lo vio caer y enseguida volvió a mirar al enorme vikingo.

— Sí, sé que me mataríais si tuvieseis la oportunidad — dijo Fugaku con su habitual hosquedad— . Pero no lo intentéis. Todavía no tengo deseos de morir con tantos años de luchas por delante, cuentas que arreglar y nietos que ver y tener en mis brazos antes de reunirme con Odín en el Valhala.

Fugaku se acercó al fuego para calentarse las manos. Fue como si desafiara a Sakura a que se apoderase del cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa. Eso, o quería demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a confiar en ella.

Prudentemente, ella siguió donde estaba.

Fugaku continuó hablando, quizá para aliviar su conciencia.

— Desde que por primera vez puse mis ojos en vos, muchacha, habéis pesado mucho en mi mente. Pero veo que habéis vivido bien aquí, en el hogar de mi hijo — la miró con expresión taimada— . Sí, habéis vivido bien, aunque el humor de Sasuke se ha vuelto más negro que antes. ¿Sois vos la causa? — súbitamente gruñó— . ¡Bah! Como si fuerais capaz de responderme aunque entendieseis lo que os digo. Soy siete veces tonto por hablar con una muchacha que no sabe nada de lo que le digo. Y más tonto, aún, por haberle regalado una hermosa yegua a una joven esclava. Que se adueñó de mí para tomar esa decisión... bueno, ya está hecho. A Sasuke no le gustará, pero quizás os permita cabalgar en la yegua plateada cuando sepa que fue vuestra en vuestra tierra.

Sakura tuvo que bajar los ojos para que él no viera la súbita alegría allí reflejada. No podía creerlo.

**_¿Willow aquí? _**

**_¡Y entregada a ella! _**

**_¡No a Sasuke, a ella!_**

Fugaku se acercó a la puerta para marcharse. Sakura miró con curiosidad la espalda del vikingo.

**_¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?_ **

Después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar, era inconcebible que ahora se mostrase tan amable. Como en respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta, Fugaku se volvió desde la puerta.

— Hiruzen os contará lo de la yegua. No espero que esto cambie vuestros sentimientos hacia mí, muchacha, pero es un comienzo — rió por lo bajo— Mi acción ciertamente os dará ocasión de preguntaros cuáles fueron los motivos.

_**Cualesquiera que fueran esos motivos, Willow estaba aquí y nuevamente era de ella. Ahora tenía una razón para aventurarse al helado invierno. Necesitaría**_** pant****alones**_** para cabalgar con comodidad y protegerse del frío.**_

De pronto Sakura danzó alegremente en la habitación. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. El hecho de que Fugaku fuera el responsable no disminuía su placer.

Sasuke, por otra parte, podría prohibirle salir montando a Willow después de aquel encuentro con los dos hombres que la atacaron. Una mal pensamiento cruzó por su mente, pero sólo duró un momento. Sasuke no podía detenerla ahora que estaba ausente, y cuando regresara, bueno, que el diablo se lo llevase.

_**¡Que Sasuke intentara detenerla ahora!**_

Sakura entró en el establo y cerró la gran puerta enseguida para no dejar pasar el frío. Estaba bien envuelta en la pesada capa de piel de oso que Sasuke le había arrojado un día cuando ya habían pasado los últimos signos del verano.

Aquí todos los esclavos tenían sus propias capas o chaquetas hechas de pieles cosidas que se consideraban de escaso valor para el comercio.

Sakura, ciertamente, no estaba contenta con la suya. Aunque la capa estaba limpia, la piel era áspera y terriblemente pesada. Tenía la seguridad de que Sasuke le había dado la prenda más pesada que pudo encontrar por puro despecho. Pero era todo lo que tenía, y debía darse por satisfecha a menos que entrara subrepticiamente al depósito cerrado con llave donde se guardaban ropas, provisiones y los tesoros de Sasuke. Estaba decidida a entrar algún día allí, con la ayuda de Hiruzen. Para su fuga, también necesitaría las armas que allí se guardaban.

El establo estaba abrigado y el olor acre a caballo y estiércol la llenó de nostalgias. De niña, había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el establo de su padre... siempre que no estuviese practicando con sus armas o cazando con Kizashi.

A Hiruzenno se lo veía en ninguna parte. Probablemente estaba durmiendo en el fondo, pero Sakura no estaba ansiosa por despertarlo todavía.

Apenas pudo contener su excitación cuando recorrió el establo en busca de Willow. Cuando vio a la yegua de flancos plateados, corrió hacia el animal con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Oh, Willow, mi dulce willow. ¡Creí que nunca volvería a verte! — gritó Sakura.

En realidad, había empezado a dudar de que alguna vez volvería a ver algo de su tierra, incluidas su tía y su hermanastra. Una vez le había pedido a Sasuke que la llevara a visitarlas, pero él se negó sin dar ninguna explicación, y ella era demasiado orgullosa para volver a pedírselo.

Sakura abrazó con fuerza el cuello de Willow. La yegua resopló y meneó la cabeza en respuesta a las caricias.

— Me alegro tanto de volver a verte — dijo Sakura suavemente— que hasta te perdono por haberme derribado la última vez que te monté. Esto ha sido un infierno, pero ahora tú me lo harás mas tolerable.

— ¿Quién está alli? — gritó Hiruzen desde el fondo del establo, y apareció— Oh, sois vos, muchacha. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

Sakura se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior. Detestaba engañar a Hiruzen, pero no podía confiar su secreto a nadie, ni siquiera al hombre a quien consideraba su amigo.

— Fugaku vino ayer a la casa — dijo Sakura por fin— . Habló mucho, pero yo no entendí nada de lo que dijo — Sakura se volvió nuevamente hacia Willow y la alegría que asomó a su voz fue sincera— . ¡Encontré a mi yegua, Hiruzen! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Hiruzen rió por lo bajo, ignorando que Sakura estaba engañándolo.

— La potranca es vuestra otra vez, muchacha, os la ha regalado el mismo Fugaku .

— ¿Dijo él por qué?

— No, sólo dijo que yo tenía que asegurarme de que Sasuke entendiera que el animal es vuestro, no suyo — Sakura no pudo contener la risa.

— ¿Creéis que Sasuke se enfadará?

— Claro que sí. Se pondrá furioso, tal como últimamente se ha puesto furioso por todo. No puedo imaginar qué le pasa a ese muchacho. Ahora está peor que hace unos pocos años, cuando su mal carácter estalló por primera vez.

— ¿Os referís a cuando Mei huyó?

— Sí.

— ¿Suponéis que Sasuke está de mal humor porque Mei ha regresado? — se aventuró a preguntar Sakura.

— No podría decirlo con seguridad. Sakura, como todos los demás, no entendía la hosca actitud de Sasuke. Él no se había mostrado tan quisquilloso cuando ella lo conoció. Entonces tenía algo de humor y bromeaba con ella a menudo. Ahora nunca lo oía reír y cuando hablaba lo hacía con brusquedad. Pero apenas había hablado con ella antes de partir esta última vez. Era como si hubieran iniciado una batalla silenciosa durante la cual sólo se hablaban con los ojos.

Al principio Sakura esperó ser ella la causa de su mal humor, pero no imaginaba ninguna razón concebible para serlo. No, la causa era Mei, estaba segura. Meiera una parte de Sasuke, aunque él ahora la odiase. Pero, la única razón por la que tanto la odiaba era que la había amado mucho. Este pensamiento perturbaba intensamente a Sakura y lo desechaba cada vez que se presentaba, pues no quería demorarse en esa posibilidad.

— Voy a montar mi yegua, Hiruzen— anunció con decisión— . ¿Tenéis alguna objeción?

— No, pero... — Cuando él no continuó, ella sonrió.

— ¿Queréis saber si regresaré? — Hiruzen asintió en silencio.

Ella añadió — Todavía no he sido provocada a abandonar la casa de Sasuke.

— Pero ahora tenéis vuestra yegua y es un animal robusto que conocéis y en el que confiáis. Podría llevaros donde quiera que quisierais dirigiros.

— No puede llevarme a mi tierra, Hiruzen— murmuró Sakura, y por un momento algo de su reciente alegría se borró de sus ojos— . Ahora venid, ayudadme a ensillarla. Hace meses que no cabalgo y todavía más que no monto a Willow. No cabalgaré mucho porque estoy segura de que el frío me hará volver a la casa enseguida.

— Por lo menos, ahora admitís que éste es vuestro hogar — dijo Hiruzen mientras ponía la silla sobre el lomo de Willow.

— El hogar está donde está el corazón, y mi corazón está más allá de ese negro mar.

— Por vuestro propio bien, muchacha, espero que un día vuestro corazón esté aquí.


	23. CAPITULO 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Sasuke salió de la floresta de pinos del este, pero detuvo su caballo en el borde cuando vio el jinete que cruzaba el campo abierto de altas hierbas y con gruesos parches de nieve. Pudo ver claramente al jinete porque el cielo crepuscular tenía un suave color azul que daba luz suficiente sin los rayos del sol.

Sasuke se irguió y admiró la gracia del caballo gris plateado que corría raudamente por el campo, pero no reconoció al animal como uno de los suyos o de sus vecinos. Sin embargo, recordó haber visto un caballo así en el establo de su padre.

_**El jinete era pequeño. Seguramente no era su padre, ni Shisui. ¿Su madre, quizá?** _

Sasuke sintió que su curiosidad aumentaba hasta que vio que el sombrero de pieles del jinete caía volando al suelo y una melena rosa caía sobre los hombros del desconocido. Entonces se enfureció.

Sakura había robado el caballo de su padre.

_**No había otra respuesta posible: Sakura estaba huyendo.** _

Su primer impulso fue perseguirla y demostrarle inmediatamente que había fracasado. Pero los movimientos de su propio caballo le recordaron que su semental estaba cansado y que no se encontraba en condiciones de lanzarse a la carrera.

Antes que Sasuke pudiera tomar una decisión, Sakura frenó su caballo y se volvió hacia el sombrero caído, pero no se detuvo para levantarlo. En cambio, cabalgando audazmente, se inclinó e intentó levantar el sombrero, sin conseguirlo.

Sasuke se puso rígido.

_**¡La muchacha podido quebrarse su tonto pescuezo si hubiese soltado las riendas del animal!** _

Con renovada cólera, vio que ella se volvía y lo intentaba otra vez. Ahora tuvo éxito, detuvo el caballo, lanzó el sombrero al aire y volvió a tomarlo, como una criatura que hubiese ganado un codiciado premio. Aun a la gran distancia que los separaba, él oyó la risa de ella, inconfundible y desinhibida, como le había oído una sola vez.

Antes que Sasuke pudiera recobrarse de sus confusas emociones, Sakura lo sorprendió aún más galopando en la dirección desde donde había venido, Sasuke se relajó y su furia disminuyó. Su preocupación porque la muchacha cabalgaba en un animal de su padre fue olvidada. En su mente predominó el hecho de que ella no estaba tratando de escapar, como él creyó al principio.

Ahora no tendría que aplicarle el castigo destinado a un esclavo fugitivo. Eso lo dejó complacido porque no deseaba tener que castigar a Sakura. Ahora ya no podía verla porque ella había descendido la ladera que llevaba hasta la casa. El sonido de la risa de ella seguía resonando en sus oídos, lo mismo que el día cuando la vio que le ofrecía a Kiba llevarlo hasta la casa. Todavía lo fastidiaba pensar que ella había disfrutado de la compañía de un esclavo más que de la de él.

En muchos sentidos, Sakura era todavía una criatura. Sus berrinches y sus actitudes desafiantes eran pruebas de ello, lo mismo que las tontas cabriolas que acababa de presenciar en el prado. Y ella seguía aferrándose tercamente al pasado, a sus días de infancia cuando la dejaban en libertad de vivir como el hijo de lord Kizashi, no como la hija. Tsunade le había contado muchas cosas acerca de Sakura, cosas que contradecían la mayoría de las afirmaciones de Karin. No sabía a cuál de las dos mujeres creer. Se inclinaba a tomar por cierta la descripción de Karin porque confirmaba su propia opinión de las mujeres en general. Pero había visto la prueba de las palabras de la tía en el sentido de que Sakura todavía no había madurado por completo.

**_¡Por los dioses, estaba hechizado!_ **

**_No podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa pequeña zorra por más que lo intentaba._ **

**_Había esperado que su larga ausencia de la casa ayudaría, pero aun cuando estaba rastreando a sus presas, Sakura y sus caprichos ocupaban sus pensamientos. Era un pobre consuelo que Sakura hubiera desplazado a Mei, porque ahora sus pensamientos eran igualmente sombríos. De la perra peli roja a la pequeña arpía de pelo rosado... ambas eran lo mismo, porque no se podía confiar en ellas._**

Sasuke espoleó su caballo en dirección a la casa. Regresaba con una variedad de pieles que estarían curtidas y preparadas para la primavera, cuando él zarpara nuevamente hacia los mercados comerciales del Oriente. Había sorprendido a dos osos negros, a los que despertó de su sueño invernal y había derribado a uno.

**_Esta era una excusa perfecta para llamar a su vecinos y ofrecer un festín para todos. A Sakura eso no le gustaría, pero que Loki se la llevara. La piel de oso sería vendida en la primavera, y quizá también Sakura. Esta sería una forma de sacarse de la cabeza a la muchacha celta. ¿O no?_**

Sakura se detuvo frente al fuego en el área de cocinar, con una abrigada manta sobre los hombros, y se frotó las manos para desentumecerlas y calentarlas. Era dudoso que se habituara a un clima frío, pero la próxima vez que saliera al exterior estaría mejor preparada.

Unos suaves golpes llamaron su atención y lentamente se apartó del hogar para abrir la puerta trasera. Se puso detrás de la puerta para protegerse de la súbita ráfaga de viento helado y cerró rápidamente, si bien entraron Hinata, Maudya y Rayna.

La anciana chasqueó la lengua, se quitó la capa y la colgó junto a la puerta.

— ¿Por qué atrancáis las entradas de esta casa, muchacha? Al amo no le gustará.

— ¿No habéis sabido del perro muerto que apareció en los escalones de la puerta? — replicó Sakura.

— Todas hemos oído hablar de ese animal, pero eso no es razón para atrancar la puerta — repuso Rayna, y se acercó al fogón para añadir leña al fuego— Sí, fue otra del clan Akatsuki, sin duda — continuó— . La guerra entre ellos y los Uchiha todavía no ha vuelto a alcanzar el punto en que se producen derramamientos de sangre. Se limitan a matarse mutuamente los animales.

— ¿Qué guerra? — preguntó Sakura.

— Ahora no hay tiempo para esas historias — interrumpió Hinata, quitándose su capa— El amo Sasuke ha regresado y ordenó que preparemos un festín.

El pulso de Sakura se aceleró al saber que Sasuke estaba nuevamente en casa, pero al mismo tiempo el recuerdo del último festín la hizo estremecer.

— ¿Dónde está él?

— Fue a reunir a los vecinos para traer el oso que cazó — respondió Maudya con alegría, obviamente ansiosa de tener otra vez una gran reunión de hombres— Hiruzen nos envió aquí para poner las ollas a hervir y preparar el hall. Kiba traerá barriles de cerveza del depósito.

— ¿Y cuánto durará el festín?

— No se puede saber aún. Como es invierno, no hay otra cosa que hacer. Podría durar semanas.

**_¿Cómo actuaría Sasuke después de estar ausente tres semanas? ¿Se alegraría de verla?_**, se preguntó Sakura. Se reprochó sus tontos pensamientos y empezó a limpiar con energía el hall.

_**Debía recordar que había jurado odiar a Sasuke.**_

No podía concederle nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa de bienvenida. De modo que cuando Sasuke entró en el hall, Sakura se había puesto de mal humor. Sin embargo, al verlo de pie donde terminaba el tabique que separaba el área de cocinar del frío hall, sintió que su corazón latía, más a prisa y que su cólera quedaba por el momento olvidada. Sasuke estaba tomado del brazo de Naruto y reía de algún comentario que había hecho el otro. Entonces la vio y sus ojos la tocaron como una tierna caricia.

Ella se perdió en esos ojos oscuros que todavía brillaban de hilaridad, pero no por mucho tiempo. Una perversa vocecilla interior la hizo volver a la realidad y arrepentida apartó la vista.

Pocos segundos después sintió la presencia de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Sasuke la tomó de un codo y sin decir palabra la condujo fuera del hall. Pasaron junto a Naruto, quien sonrió, pero nada dijo, y vieron que otros dos entraban en ese momento por la puerta trasera. Sasuke los ignoró y la llevó arrastrándola casi escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron arriba, ella se apartó de él.

— ¿Adónde me lleváis, vikingo? — preguntó en un ronco susurro.

— A la cama — replicó él, y la alcanzó con un rápido movimiento antes de que ella pudiera escapársele.

— ¡Pero tenéis huéspedes abajo! — protestó ella.

Sasuke rió abiertamente, un sonido que Sakura había oído raras veces.

— Ellos pueden esperar, yo no — dijo.

Mientras él la llevaba en brazos a su habitación, Sakura sintióse abrumada por el deseo que inundó sus sentidos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y luchó contra el impulso de sucumbir a las insinuaciones de Sasuke.

— ¡Dejadme en el suelo!

— Como gustéis.

La dejó caer sobre la cama y enseguida la siguió y le sujetó los muslos con sus rodillas. Ella se incorporó con todas sus fuerzas y lo empujó con ambos brazos, pero no consiguió ni siquiera hacerlo tambalear.

— ¿Puede ser que no me hayáis echado de menos, mujer? — dijo él en tono burlón mientras se quitaba el cinturón y lo arrojaba a un lado.

Ella se apoyó en los codos y lo miró con altanería.

— ¿Por qué debo echaros de menos? No sois el único hombre de por aquí, vikingo.

La frialdad que asomó instantáneamente a los ojos de él la sorprendió.

— No retozaréis con ningún hombre que no sea yo.

Ahora la cólera se inflamó dentro de Sakura y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

— ¿Y qué hay de vuestros amigos? ¡Me dijeron que vos permitís que se acuesten con cualquiera de vuestras esclavas!

Sasuke sonrió.

— ¿Por fin habéis aceptado que sois mía, Sakura?

— ¡No, pero vuestros odiosos amigos creen que lo soy! — replicó ella con furia.

— Bueno, por ese lado no debéis temer, mujer. Ellos no os molestarán.

— ¿Entonces les diréis que me dejen tranquila? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué haréis eso? — preguntó ella, con escepticismo— . Ciertamente, no lo haréis por mí.

— Es suficiente decir que todavía no haya decidido compartiros — admitió él en tono despreocupado.

Los ojos de Sakura se ensombrecieron aún más.

— ¡Todavía... todavía! ¡Sois despreciable! Cuando os canséis de mí me arrojaréis a los lobos, ¿verdad? Bien, dejad que os diga una cosa. Me habéis advertido que no retoce con hombres. Ahora yo os advierto lo siguiente: si encuentro un hombre de mi agrado lo tendré, sea esclavo o libre. ¡Vos no me detendréis!

— Os haré azotar, mujer — dijo él con frialdad.

— ¡Entonces hacedlo ahora, maldito vikingo! — exclamó Sakura— . ¡No me dejaré amenazar!

— Eso os gustaría ¿verdad? — él la tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a extender los brazos sobre la cama, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella— . Tenéis formas muy astutas de distraerme para hacerme olvidar mis propósitos.

— ¡No fue ésa mi intención! — gritó ella, llena de frustración, y retorciéndose debajo de él.

— Estaos quieta, entonces.

Sakura sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas cuando él le soltó una mano para levantarle la falda y bajarse los pantalones. Se sintió como una ramera. Se sintió sucia, pero él no podía entenderla.

— ¡Os odio, Sasuke! — siseó, tratando con desesperación de contener las lágrimas de debilidad.

Él nada dijo, le separó las rodillas y metió la mano entre ellas. Pero cuando por fin volvió a mirarla a la cara y vio las lágrimas quedó inmóvil.

— ¿Por qué lloráis?— preguntó en una voz sorprendentemente suave— ¿Os hago daño?

— No. Soy capaz de soportar todo el dolor que podáis infligirme.

— ¿Por qué lloráis, entonces?

— ¡Yo nunca lloro! — exclamó ella.

— ¿Negáis las lágrimas que caen de vuestros ojos, Sakura?— meneó la cabeza— ¿Es porque trato de haceros otra vez el amor?

— Vos no hacéis el amor, vikingo. Os imponéis por la fuerza a una víctima involuntaria.

— ¿No queréis dejar que os haga el amor?

— No..., no quiero.

Él se inclinó y besó las lágrimas que caían por las sienes de ella.

— ¿Por qué lo mencionáis, entonces? — preguntó con suavidad.

— Vos no comprenderíais.

— Ah, pero comprendo — dijo él. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente— . Preferís que os haga el amor con gentileza a que os obligue — la besó en el cuello— Pero más que eso, preferiríais que no os toque — volvió a besarla en los labios, esta vez con pasión, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos sin que ella lo notase— . ¿No es así, Sakura?

Ella se sintió como una marioneta en manos de él y respondió mecánicamente: — Sí, es así.

— Iros, entonces.

Sakura abrió muy grandes los ojos, roto ahora el hechizo sensual.

— ¿Qué?

Él rodó a un costado y se abrochó los pantalones.

— Podéis marcharos. ¿No es eso lo que queréis?

— Pero no comprendo — replicó ella, evidentemente sorprendida, y salió enseguida de la cama— . ¿Ya no me deseáis más?

Él rió.

— Me decís que me odiáis, que no deseáis mis atenciones, y cuando accedo a vuestros deseos, discutís conmigo. Decidíos, Sakura. ¿Habéis cambiado de forma de sentir?

Los ojos jades de ella se dilataron aún más.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó, y salió furiosa de la habitación.

Sakura bajó la escalera corriendo y encontró a Hinata que se dirigía al hall con las manos llenas de jarros vacíos. Al oír que Sasuke salía de la habitación, detuvo a Hinata.

— Yo llevaré estos jarros — se ofreció. Rápidamente tomó los jarros antes que Hinata pudiera negarse.

Cuando entró en el hall, gimió interiormente al ver para quiénes eran los jarros. Fugaku y Shisui habían llegado, junto con Hidan y otros dos hombres. Sakura apretó los dientes y se acercó a la larga mesa donde estaban reunidos los hombres.

Cuando pasó junto a Naruto él le hizo un guiño que la hizo sonreír pese a sí misma. Entregó los jarros a los dos hombres que no conocía. Ellos los hundieron en el enorme caldero lleno de espumoso hidromiel que estaba sobre la mesa. Después dejó uno delante de Hidan, quien afortunadamente estaba absorto en una discusión con otro tipo y no notó su presencia. Cuando por fin llegó junto a Fugaku y Shisui, su expresión estaba llena de odio. Dejó los jarros ante ellos y en ese momento su expresión cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa apretada cuando encontró la mirada de Sasuke, que estaba sentándose a la mesa.

En el instante siguiente, Sakura ahogó una exclamación cuando Shisui la tomó de la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo.

— De modo que, después de todo, habéis domado a la zorra, hermano — dijo Shisui dirigiéndose a Sasuke y riendo por lo bajo— . Yo no lo hubiera creído posible.

— ¿Acaso no dije que lo haría? — replicó Sasuke.

Sakura se obligó a quedarse quieta. Si hubiera sido otro quien la sujetaba y no Shisui, habría pensado en coquetear con él.

Pero no con Shisui, a quien despreciaba.

— Ya hace tres meses que la tenéis y raras veces estáis en casa para hacer uso de ella. ¿Por qué no me la vendéis? — ofreció Shisui— . Os daré tres de mis mejores caballos... cuatro, si insistís.

Sakura observó atentamente a Sasuke, esperando su respuesta. Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera pensando. Cuando no respondió inmediatamente, Sakura sintió que el pánico crecía en su interior. No había pensado que él pudiera venderla. Comprendió, con pavor, que él era realmente su dueño. Tenía el derecho a venderla y ella nada podría decir.

Sakura estaba a punto de revelar su secreto, de dejar que todos supieran que había entendido las palabras de Shisui y rogarle a Sasuke que se negase. Pero la voz impaciente de Shisui la detuvo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís, hermano?

— Hubierais podido tener a la muchacha por nada, pero en cambio elegisteis a la hermana — le recordó Sasuke a su hermano.

— En realidad, no pensé que fuera posible domesticarla. Yo quería una mujer de carácter, pero ésta casi me arranca la lengua con los dientes cuando la probé. Sin embargo, parece que vos la habéis domado.

— ¿De modo que habéis cambiado de parecer? Creo que os gustaría iniciar un harén como tienen esos califas de Oriente. Sois afortunado al tener una esposa tímida a quien no le importan vuestros retozos, Shisui.

Alrededor de la mesa sonaron las risotadas de todos los que estaban escuchando y hasta Fugaku se les unió. Todos excepto Shisui rieron y Sakura se estremeció cuando él le apretó la cintura con más fuerza.

— No habéis respondido, Sasuke — dijo Shisui con voz fría.

— ¿Por qué queréis a la muchacha? — preguntó Sasuke con seriedad— . No es tan complaciente ni agradable como creéis. Su lengua es tan filosa como la hoja de vuestra espada, pero, por supuesto, vos no la entenderíais. Es obstinada, desafiante, terca y decididamente de mal carácter. Su única virtud es la belleza.

— Por la razón que acabáis de dar es que la deseo. Admiro su carácter.

— La dejaríais baldada, Shisui, porque no tendríais paciencia con su terquedad — dijo Sasuke en tono cortante, pero enseguida suavizó su tono y añadió— : sin embargo, no importa, todavía no tengo deseos de venderla.

— Entonces, disfrutaré ahora de la zorrita — dijo Shisui, y se levantó de la mesa, sin soltar la delgada cintura de Sakura que sujetaba con su enorme brazo.

Sasuke también se puso de pie con una expresión sombría y amenazadora en el rostro.

— No, hermano, no quiero venderla ni compartirla.

Shisui vaciló un momento. Después rió nerviosamente, soltó a Sakura y volvió a sentarse. Sakura quedó inmóvil y sintió la tensión en la habitación como un peso alrededor de su cuello.

Fugaku había guardado silencio mientras sus hijos discutían, pero ahora se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a Shisui en tono severo.

— Contentaos con la mujer de pelo llameante que tenéis en casa y olvidaros de ésta. Ella pertenece a Sasuke por mi palabra y si él decide venderla alguna vez, me la venderá a mí porque yo puedo ofrecerle más de lo que vos estaríais dispuesto a pagar.

Los dos hijos miraron al padre con incredulidad.

— Habéis dicho que no confiabais en ella para tenerla en vuestra casa por temor a que tratara de mataros — le recordó Sasuke a su padre— . ¿Por qué querríais volver a comprarla?

— Os la di a vos en la esperanza de que querríais conservarla, pero si no la queréis, entonces prefiero verla libre antes que en posesión de algún otro.

— ¿Pagaríais la fortuna que yo exigiría sólo para dejarla en libertad? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Sí.

— ¡Esto es inaudito, padre! — protestó Shisui.

— No obstante, lo haría.

Sakura miró atónita a Fugaku. Nuevamente debió agradecerle, _**¡Maldito vikingo! ¿Cómo podría matarlo, ahora que sabía esto?**_

— ¡Id a ocuparos de la comida, mujer! — ordenó Sasuke en un tono irrazonablemente cortante.

Sakura se volvió y vio que él la miraba ceñudo, de lo que dedujo que no estaba satisfecho con las palabras de su padre.

— No es necesario que gritéis, vikingo. No soy sorda — amonestó con altanería y se volvió para retirarse. Se detuvo al pasar junto a Naruto y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído— . Parece que tendréis que esperar para siempre para encontrarlo de buen humor. Pobre Hinata.

— Pobre de mí — respondió él también en un susurro y con una expresión llena de preocupación. Después sonrió— . Las cosas serían más fáciles si vos le sonrierais.

Sakura se irguió y rió en voz alta.

— Es una vergüenza que me hayáis sugerido semejante cosa, Naruto.

Enseguida se dirigió al área de cocinar, sin advertir que Sasuke la seguía con sus ojos que ahora tenían el color oscuro de las aguas turbulentas de lo más profundo del mar.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Sakura se preguntó si en su vida volvería a ver algo tan hermoso como la aurora boreal. Miró maravillada la niebla de color violeta que se arremolinaba en el cielo. El suelo, los edificios, todo a su alrededor estaba pintado de un violeta brillante y luminoso. Quién podía quejarse de la falta de sol para alumbrar el camino cuando contaba con tan magníficos despliegues de color.

Si no hubiera hecho tanto frío, Sakura se habría quedado a contemplar indefinidamente la bruma luminosa. Pero hacía frío, mucho frío, en realidad.

— Vamos, Kiba, antes que mis pies se congelen y yo también me convierta en hielo.

Corrió junto al joven. El también estaba bañado en luz violeta y parecía salido de una tapicería.

Fue un golpe de suerte cuando Kiba le preguntó si necesitaban más provisiones del depósito antes de ir a acostarse. En realidad, no faltaba nada que no pudiera esperar hasta la mañana, pero Sakura dio la excusa de que estaban escasos de centeno para hacer pan y que si lo buscaban ahora, Kiba podría dormir hasta más tarde por la mañana.

Sakura lo hizo esperar mientras sacaba dos sacos del pequeño lugar de depósito detrás de la escalera donde se guardaban alimentos y especias.

Escondió uno de esos sacos debajo de su capa y le dijo a Kiba que lo acompañaría por si veía algo más que pudieran necesitar.

Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Podría procurarse armas que ocultaría hasta que las necesitase. Y si encontraba una capa más liviana la cambiaría por la suya, aunque ahora tenía que admitir que la capa más pesada la mantenía bien abrigada.

Sakura agradeció que fuera tarde y las otras mujeres estuviesen ocupadas en el hall, recogiendo los restos del oso asado que habían servido más temprano. Kiba abrió la sólida puerta del depósito y rápidamente encendió la vela que estaba en el interior. Sakura quedó decepcionada al descubrir que la habitación contenía solamente alimentos, aunque estaba bien llena. Un gran recipiente como el de junto a la casa donde se recogía el agua de lluvia estaba lleno casi hasta el borde de cebada y había otro que contenía avena. De las vigas colgaba carne salada de pequeños animales que había cazado Sasuke.

Había barriles de centeno y uno lleno de manzanas silvestres y otras frutas secas. Grandes sacos contenían judías, cebollas y nueces y muchos sacos más pequeños con hierbas y especias estaban dispuestos en estantes fijos a las paredes. Lo que buscaba Sakura evidentemente se hallaba detrás de otra puerta cerrada, la del fondo del depósito, donde se había añadido otra habitación más pequeña.

— ¿Qué hay ahí atrás, Kiba? — preguntó en tono inocente y señaló la puerta cerrada.

— Ahí es donde el amo Sasuke guarda sus riquezas.

— ¿Tenéis la llave?

— Sí — respondió Kiba— . Pero me está prohibido usarla a menos que me lo ordenen.

— ¿Alguna vez la usasteis?

— Por supuesto — replicó él con orgullo— . Cuatro veces al año limpio y pulo las armas allí guardadas. Y es allí donde pongo las pieles después de curtidas.

— ¿Podríais abrir la puerta ahora, Kiba? Me encantaría echar un vistazo.

— No, no puedo.

— Por favor, Kiba — dijo Sakura con dulzura— . El amo no tiene por qué enterarse. Yo podría mirar un ratito mientras vos llenáis el saco de grano.

Kiba meneó lentamente la cabeza. Era evidente que tenía mucho miedo de hacer lo que Sakura pedía. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a entrar en ese cuarto.

— No debo hacerlo, Sakura. Si el amo llegara a enterarse, me castigarían con el látigo o quizá me harían algo peor.

— Pero él no se enterará, os lo prometo — insistió Sakura— . Ahora él está divirtiéndose en el hall y ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. Por favor, Kiba... hacedlo por mí.

Él vaciló unos segundos más y después sonrió con timidez.

— Está bien. Pero sólo el tiempo que me lleve llenar este saco — fue hasta la puerta y la abrió— . Y no debéis tocar nada.

Impulsivamente, ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

— Gracias, Kiba. No olvidaré esto.

Él enrojeció, y hundió avergonzado la cabeza y fue a llenar el saco. Sakura abrió completamente la puerta para dejar que la luz de la vela entrara en la habitación más pequeña. Había esperado encontrar tesoros, pero no la abundancia que pudo ver a la débil luz de la bujía. Había una pequeña pila de pieles que crecería antes de que llegara la primavera y a su lado un cofre abierto, lleno de telas exquisitas: sedas, brocados, finísimos terciopelos. En un estante contra la pared había hermosos cálices hechos de bronce, plata y hasta oro, e incrustados con gemas. Junto a ellos había fuentes y jarras de plata grabada y tallada.

Sobre una mesa había varias curiosidades de valor, estatuas de mármol y marfil, candelabros de oro, pequeños incensarios de bronce, una cruz enjoyada de treinta centímetros de largo, piezas de ajedrez de marfil y muchos otros tesoros. En un cofre de madera de teca forrado de terciopelo que estaba sobre la mesa Sakura vio joyas que la deslumbraron: collares de rubíes y diamantes, ajorcas de oro y plata incrustadas con gemas o delicadamente talladas. Otro cofre estaba abierto en el suelo y lleno de monedas de oro y de plata.

Por fin, las armas atrajeron la mirada de Sakura. colgadas de dos paredes laterales había armas de toda clase. Ballestas y flechas, lanzas de diferentes largos, hachas y espadones, mazas con púas y, en un soporte especial, dagas enjoyadas, Sakura se acercó a estas últimas y tomó una incrustada con trozos de ámbar. Quizá el ámbar, que se decía era la gema favorita de Thor, la protegería. Aunque no necesitaría la ayuda de Thor.

Sakura miró las ballestas, en cuyo manejo era experta. Tomó una, junto con una provisión de flechas. Puso todo en un saco atado a su cinturón y también metió debajo de éste una espada. No era tan liviana como había sido la suya, pero aquella preciosa espada ya no existía.

Sakura estaba por retirarse con su saco lleno, pero en ese momento vio un par de botas de cuero negro. ¡Las suyas! Junto a las mismas, en un estante, estaban sus ropas, las mismas que había vestido para sepultar a su padre. Todavía las llevaba cuando perdió la batalla más importante de su vida a manos de Fugakuo Uchiha.

Sakura se apoderó rápidamente de las botas y la ropa, se envolvió completamente con su capa y salió de la habitación en el instante que venía Kiba.

— No me había percatado de que Sasuke es un hombre tan rico — comentó Sakura con inquietud. Rogó en silencio que Kiba no notara la falta de las armas.

— Sí, pero no son muchos los que lo saben.

— Es muy joven para haber acumulado tanta riqueza. Debió hacer muchas incursiones de pillaje en su juventud.

Kiba sonrió.

— No. La mayor parte de lo que visteis él lo trajo de Oriente. Nuestro amo es un comerciante muy hábil.

Después que Kiba cerró las puertas con llave, regresaron junto a la casa. Al oír el bullicio de la francachela que seguía llegando desde el hall, Sakura dio las buenas noches a Kiba y subió rápidamente al cuarto de costura.


	25. CAPITULO 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Aunque era medianoche. Sakura seguía completamente despierta. Se dio vuelta y se metió más profundamente debajo de las pieles. Había un hogar pequeño en la habitación, pero no se había molestado en encenderlo. Ahora deseaba haberlo hecho. Era curioso, pero no recordaba haber sentido frío en su hogar. Sin embargo, también allí había conocido crudos inviernos.

El hogar... tan lejano.

Nadie quedaba allí para formar un hogar para ella.

Echaba de menos terriblemente a su padre. Si él estuviese vivo, removería cielo y tierra para encontrarla. Un pensamiento reconfortante, pero no realista.

Echaba de menos a Tsunade, también, que estaba tan cerca, pero inalcanzable. Y Dios santo, hasta echaba de menos a su hermanastra.

**_Si estos pensamientos de autocompasión no cesan pronto, me echaré a llorar_**, se reprochó Sakura.

Un momento más tarde oyó crujir la escalera bajo un gran peso y Sasuke gritó su nombre desde el pasillo.

— ¡Sakura!

— Por todos los santos, vikingo, ¿queréis despertar a toda la casa? — dijo Sakura para sí misma mientras iba a abrir la puerta. Lo llamó en un suave susurro— Aquí estoy. Sin duda, habéis despertado a vuestra madre con vuestros gritos — añadió y fue a pararse frente a él— . ¿No pensasteis en eso?

— Esa buena mujer está acostumbrada a que la despierten durante un festín — respondió Sasuke en voz tan alta que Sakura hizo una mueca.

— Por su marido sí, pero no por un hijo borracho — le reprochó ella quedamente— ¿Qué queréis ahora?

— No estoy borracho, mujer — dijo él con voz serena y sus hoyuelos se acentuaron cuando sonrió— . Para responder a vuestra pregunta, os quiero a vos — añadió. Soltó una carcajada, la aferró de la cintura, la levantó del suelo y se la llevó a su habitación. Una vez allí, la soltó.

Ella retrocedió hacia el diván mientras él cerraba la puerta. Cuando se volvió, él la miró sonriendo, pero no se le acercó.

— ¿Queréis beber un poco de vino conmigo? — preguntó con amabilidad.

Sakura vaciló, intrigada por la actitud de él. Era la primera vez que le ofrecía vino. Recordó que una vez le había dicho que a los esclavos no se les permitía beber.

— Si, beberé con vos.

Se acurrucó contra el brazo del diván mientras él llenaba dos cálices con un pellejo de vino. Una sola vela ardía en la habitación y daba una luz débil y vacilante, pero Sakura podía ver a Sasuke con claridad. No parecía bebido como sospechó al principio. Había cambiado las ropas que llevaba más temprano por unos pantalones de color verde oscuro con botas de cuero blando orladas de piel blanca. Su túnica corta era de seda blanca con adornos de hilo verde en el ruedo y en las mangas largas. En su pecho colgaba un medallón de oro con una única esmeralda en el centro, en vez del medallón de plata grabada que usaba habitualmente. Estaba terriblemente guapo esta noche y a Sakura le costó apartar los ojos.

Sasuke le trajo un cáliz. Ella tomó sólo un pequeño sorbo del líquido agridulce, saboreó el aroma y dejó el vaso en su regazo mientras él iba a encender un fuego en el hogar. Había olvidado el frío que hacía, había olvidado todo excepto la presencia de Sasuke.

El fuego quedó encendido y añadió más luz a la habitación. Sasuke tomó su cáliz y se unió a Sakura en el diván. Se apoyó en la pared, levantó una pierna en la que apoyó su brazo y bebió un largo sorbo de vino.

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa esperando que Sasuke hiciera algún movimiento que le hubieran temblado las manos si no estuviera sosteniendo con tanta fuerza el cáliz sobre su regazo.

— ¿El vino no es de vuestro agrado?

Ella se sobresaltó cuando él habló y lo miró con expresión culpable.

— No... quiero decir, es excelente.

Él le sonrió con aire de conocedor.

— Si tenéis pensado demorarme con la excusa de que no habéis terminado vuestro vino, no dará resultado. Sin embargo, no tengo prisa, mujer, así que relajaos y bebed vuestro vino. Podréis tomar más cuando hayáis terminado.

Sakura siguió el consejo y bebió el líquido embriagador, esperando que le calmara los nervios. Pero no pudo relajarse, aunque el vino le entibió la sangre.

Por fin se recostó hacia atrás y empezó a sentir los efectos de la bebida.

— Si vos murierais, Sasuke, ¿qué sería de mí? — El la miró divertido.

— ¿Estáis planeando un juego sucio?

— No, lucharé limpiamente. ¿Pero si no regresarais de uno de vuestros viajes de caza?

Sasuke suspiró y miró con aire pensativo el cáliz que tenía en la mano.

— Como no tengo bastardos ni esposa, todo lo que poseo pasará a ser propiedad de mi padre. Eso debería complaceros, Sakura — añadió con amargura.

Sakura entendió lo que quiso decir, pero no podía dejar que se diera cuenta.

— ¿Por qué eso tendría que complacerme? Odio a vuestro padre más que a vos.

— ¿Seguiríais odiándolo si él os diera la libertad? Ese es su deseo — dijo Sasuke, fastidiado— . El ahora lamenta haberos dado a mí.

Sakura terminó su vino y miró a Sasuke con expresión seria.

— Entonces, devolvedme o vendedme a él.

Sasuke tomó un rizo de los cabellos que caían sobre el hombro de ella y lo enroscó lentamente en su dedo.

— ¿Y qué haríais vos por mí, Sakura, si yo accediese?

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

_**¿Qué precio tenía la libertad?**_

— Cualquier cosa — dijo.

— ¿Me haríais el amor? —

Ella no vaciló.

— Sí. Hasta eso haría.

Sasuke dejó su vino, la alzó sobre su regazo y le sostuvo la espalda con el brazo. Le sonrió y sepultó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella. Sus labios fueron como una marca de fuego y Sakura gimió suavemente hasta que él la besó en la boca en una forma que exigía más que una mera respuesta.

Sakura dejó caer al suelo el cáliz vacío, tomó la cabeza de Sasuke y lo estrechó contra ella. Sintióse perdidamente atraída por él. No supo si era por la libertad o por ella misma y no le importó. Lo deseaba a él.

Sakura protestó cuando Sasuke se movió y se puso de pie, pero sonrió cuando vio que empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Se estiró lánguidamente, satisfecha, antes de levantarse para hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se puso de pie, se tambaleó mareada y rió.

— Demasiado de vuestro precioso vino, creo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero le sonrió y la ayudó a desnudarse, después la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí la depositó con suavidad y se tendió a su lado. En seguida, ella sintió las manos de él, sorprendentemente suaves, pese a ser tan fuertes, que la acariciaban íntimamente con dedos que le hacían cosas extrañas y maravillosas.

— Podéis ser tan dulce como la miel cuando lo deseáis — dijo Sasuke con voz ronca, besándola en la boca con labios ardientes.

— Como vos — murmuró ella y le pasó los dedos por el pelo negro.

— Mi beldad celta — murmuró él pasándole una mano sobre el vientre.

Empezó a acariciarle los pechos con los labios. Las sensaciones que la atravesaron la hicieron sentirse débil, pero lo mismo trató de resistirse, aunque sin muchas energías. Cuando ella levantó las rodillas él se las sostuvo con una pierna.

Cuando sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de él, Sasuke soportó el dolor y en vez de sujetarle las manos, las besó con un beso apasionado y salvaje que pareció privarla de los últimos restos de voluntad y borrar de su mente todo lo demás.

Lo único que importaba era Sasuke, su beso, sus manos que la acariciaban con ansiedad, su cuerpo apretado contra ella, ahora encima de ella, su miembro caliente y palpitante buscando la entrada, encontrándola por fin, y después ese primer exquisito impulso que llevó a Sakura al éxtasis.

Una y otra vez ella pronunció su nombre mientras él se movía en su interior y la estrechaba como si quisiera soldar su cuerpo para siempre con el de ella. Sakura lo besó en el cuello, en las mejillas, en los labios, con salvaje abandono. Después todas sus sensaciones se acumularon en su parte inferior, cerrándose alrededor del sexo hinchado de él con el profundo impulso final.

Un momento más tarde, Sakura sintió un delicioso palpitar en su interior. Habiendo alcanzado las cimas del placer, Sakura sucumbió inmediatamente a los efectos del vino y del amor. Se durmió y ni siquiera se movió cuando Sasuke se apartó de ella para buscar algo con qué taparse. Después, él se acostó a su lado, boca abajo, se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y la contempló largo rato con una expresión desusadamente tierna. Por fin pasó sobre ella un brazo posesivo y se quedó dormido.


End file.
